You can be my World, If I can be your Satellite : TMNT Love Story
by AllyShiffy
Summary: An updated version of this story will be uploaded to Archive of our Own once it is semi-complete. My critical self thought of more ideas to make the story more interesting and full of fluff,smut, and adventure. I will update this when I upload my version 2.0 Leo x OC, Raph x Mona, Don x OC, Mikey x OC
1. Chapter 1

Panic rushed through Ebony veins as she rummaged through the small alley way. Goosebumps and fear flooded her body as she thought of all the bad things that could happen to the two boys she was in charge of. Worrying, almost crying, Ebony ran her thin fingers through her choppy bang. She checked the alley way at least three times before kicking the dumpster in annoyance and frustration, which she immediately regretted. Ebony winced in pain as she looked at her leg that was still bleeding from her previous encounter. However, Ebony knew she had to continue looking for the boys, and changed her direction of search. A small dumpster in the corner of the alley, _How could I miss that?!_ Adavncing towards the small dumpster, Ebony let out a small scream as she slipped into the ground and fell onto the concrete. Groaning, she turned around and noticed her foot had fell into a manhole that was moved aside slightly. Ebony held her nose and coughed at the horrid smell that was lingering from the manhole. _I cannot believe these boys.._ Ebony got up from her fall, and held her breath as she jumped lightly into the rancid sewer.

It seemed like an eternity as Ebony made her way through the tunnels that seemed to never end or begin anywhere. Growing even more worried, Ebony looked around for any signs or the boys being down here, what worried her more was that she didn't remember how to get back to the surface. Groaning in annoyance, Ebony kicked the water and continued on her way though the tunnel. However, the search was soon interuptted as footsteps and yelling came to her ears. Finding a small hole next to a pillar, Ebony hid and waited to see who was causing the commotion. Unfortunately, she wasn't as small as she thought, and couldn't hide all the way in the hole. Her breathing slowed as she saw giant green figures run past her. They were so close to her, that the water had even splashed onto her feet. It was cold and disgusting, and Ebony had to have all the will power to not gag. Ebony poked her head out and watched where these creatures where going. Furrowing her brows, Ebony followed their moves and limped thorought the tunnels.

What Ebony didn't expect to see was these four large figures began to roll down the tunnel on their backs. She thought it was weird and didn't understand the importance of it or how they did it. Ebony picked up her pace and continued done the long, wet, dark tunnel until she saw a hole. Lifting her leg up in pain, the muscular petite figure crawled through the hole and gasped at the sight. A man cave almost, but with gadgets and gizmos that were lying about. Punching bags and weapons surrounded the liar that was filled with personality. Amazed at the sight, Ebony was almost distracted, however the four figures had stopped in their tracks and so had a lean figure. However, this figure had a tail that was wrinkled in skin?! _Maybe I've lost to much blood._ Ebony jumped out of the hole and carefully made her way to the other side of the lair near the gadgets and technologic objects. Ebony got a closer look at what the four figures were looking at and who they were.

Confident she was hallucinating, Ebony saw four giant turtles and a giant rat, looking down at two small people. Ebony gasped as she saw the two mischievous boys hold each others hand and tear up at the sight of the tall giants. Two little boys, one with dark brown hair, the other with light brown almost auburn hair. Both with dark hazel eyes, almost brown. Their shirts were torn and had noticible sewing marks all around it. Their tennis shoes had multiple holes, were you could see their toes poking through. One turtle with an orange mask kneeled down and reached a hand out, "Hey little guys, are you guys lost? What are-" as the turtle advanced, the two boys tensed up and flinched at the sudden movement. Ebony had to act, and couldn't tell if their intentions were good or bad. As soon as one of the little boys reached his hand out, Ebony yelled, causing all of them to look her way.

"Cliffton! Demetri!" Gathering up the courage, Ebony ran up and pushed the orange masked turtle out of the way, standing in between the five figures, and the boys. The two boys hugged her sweater and peaked at the figures. Ebony got into a fighting stance. The four figures, which she was still convinced that she was hallucinating, stared at her, and tensed up. In front of them was a girl, about a foot and a half smaller than them, with thin fingers held in fists. Large hazel eyes peaked through choppy bangs that adorned her two messy buns that sat on either side of her head. She wore a large indigo sweater with a dalmation on it; a trenchcoat hung over the sweater, which was noticably larger than her. They noticed her tight fitting pants with massive holes in it, yet the holes took away from the blood stains on her thighs. She had no shoes on.

"We do not want to harm you-" Ebony's aggressive gaze shifted from the turtles to the giant rat. "The exit." Then, the turtle with a torn red mask stepped forward, "Aye, he said we're not going to hurt you- ooff!" which was a big mistake. Ebony punched his chest and he took a couple steps back.

"I said, the exit. Where is it!" Ebony's eye began to fade, she had to get out of there with Cliffton and Demetri now. The second tallest turtle came forth, his face was calm and his mask was blue. "If you take that hole, it will lead you out." He pointed to the hole across the lair, and nodded. Ebony nodded in agreement, and grabbed both of the boys hands, leading them away. Both boys looked back at the turtles, and tried to go back to them.

"Cliffton, Demetri! Let's go!" Both boys protested. "We don't trust strangers! No matter who they are!" Ebony picked up one of the twins, placing him on her shoulder, which proved a bad idea. Ebony stumbled and set the boy down, glancing down at her leg she groaned grabbed the nearest pillar.

"You are hurt badly," said the large rat. "I'll be fine-" Ebony ran out of breath and slid down the pillar, falling down a small set of stairs. The two boys gasped and continued to call out, "Ebby! Ebbbbby!" All five figures came forward and leaned over the small figure. The two boys began to tear up as Ebony didn't respond to any of their calls. A purple masked turtle began to check her vitals, and sighed in relief. "She'll be okay, she's just loosing blood and will be asleep for a while, okay boys?" He turned to the little humans as they nodded, watching the blue masked turtle lift up their guardian and take her to a room.

* * *

"Holy crap... what hit me..?" Ebony's eyes squinted at the dim lighted room and noticed all the weapons on the walls. Panicky, Ebony sat up as straight as a board. Which caused her to wince and groan. She noticed the door by the small dresser across the room. Rolling her eyes in frustration and pain, Ebony swung her legs, painfully I might add, over the bed. Ebony slowly got up and shuffled her feet toward the dresser, but didn't realize how bad her leg really was. The door had a hollow sound when someone began knocking,

"Ebony, are you awake yet." Ebony couldn't tell who it was talking, but gathered it was safe to open the door. However, as soon as she reached the door knob, the door bursted open and a tall turtle came forth. Opening her eyes wide, Ebony's mouth dropped in disbelief and in shock, her leg gave out on her. The giant turtle reached forward and grabbed her elbows gently. Ebony could feel his callused fingers against her thinned out sweater. Ebony stared at his body the whole time; muscular arms, with a large chest, adorned with two straps that held his swords. His face was more circular and his nose was rounded. His eyes that hid in his deep blue mask, were like ocean waves. Ebony didn't realize what she was seeing, more like she couldn't believe it.

"Ebony? Hey...! Ebony!" She finally snapped out of her thoughts and muttered, "Giant... Turtle..." The blue masked turtle chuckled at her confused expression and lead Ebony back to the bed, "Yes, I'm a giant turtle, but please." He laid her down with such care, it was almost hypocritical in comparison to his size. "Ebony, you need to rest." She looked into his eyes, "You know my name?" Almost immediately, two loud voices came running towards her bedside.

"Cliffton! Demetri! Oh I'm so glad you're okay!" She scoopped the two little humans into her chest and smiled greatly. The masked turtle signalled towrads the door. Ebony's eyes trailed across and saw three more turtles, just as giant, just as turtley(?). Ebony broke into a giant smile, which soon faded as soon as she remembered what happened to her.

"Would you like some answers?" A giant rat came forth amongst the turtles. Ebony flinched and held the boys tighter, but eventually nodded.

"Your sons ran into our home. Luckily, my sons came back from patrol and noticed them. In defense, you tried to protect them-" Ebony held her hand up.

"Okay, I got that. But... how?" The large rodent was confused and gave Ebony a look to continue, "How are they... so big... and able to hold human qualities...?" Ebony glanced at the eldest turtle with curious eyes.

"Ah. A long time ago, I found four turtles down here in the sewers. All four were covered in green ooze and I eventually was covered as well. They were only babies, and thus, I took them under my care. I have been trained in the art of Ninjitsu, which I passed onto my sons." Ebony continued to glance at each turtle, imagining cute little tiny turtles, swimming in ooze.

"I named them after the great Renaissance Artists, Leonardo," The blue masked turtle nodded and bowed, Ebony smiled. "Raphael," The one she punched earlier nodded his head, Ebony smiled sheepishly, knowing he was probably made her. "Donatello," a turtle with a purple masked smiled and waved, Ebony continued to smile. "and-" the smallest turtle jumped forward and leaned in close, "The names Michaelangelo! Or Mikey for short! How ya doin' sweetie?" Ebony furrowed her brows at his sudden outburst but smiled quickly. Pushing his face out of the way, Ebony looked toward the rat, "And you...?"

"I am their father, Master Splinter." Ebony noticed his title and nodded her head. "I am grateful for the help you have given us. I appreciate it." Master Splinter smiled and pointed towards her leg, still bandaged and painful. "Tell us what had happened to you and your sons?"

"Oh-Uh... Cliffton, Demetri, go on and play, it's grown up talk time..." Cliffton rolled his eyes and followed his brother, "Grown up talk is gross!" Ebony smiled and rolled her eyes and became serious, "Keep this between us.. please." Splinter and the others nodded and waited patiently.

"Cliffton and Demetri are not my kids. I'm only 17," Ebony laughed a little thinking of herself as a mother, "You see, we're all orphans, and they were only two years old when they came in, I guess I've imprinted myself as their mother and that's all they see me as. However, I don't want that to change, I'd die for those boys."

"Or stand between four giant turtles." Raphael commented, Ebony smirked, "Exaclty."

"So what brings you to New York City?" Donatello asked with curiousity in his voice. "If you don't mind me asking." Ebony smiled at his politeness.

"You are all very polite. I bet they are great sons." Splinted chuckled and muttered, "You don't even know the half of it," Ebony smiled and cleared her voice.

"Well, we weren't born here. I became an orphan when I was about 4 or 5, my parents didn't want me anymore, and the doctors couldn't afford to..." Ebony's thoughts became to scrambled, "afford to continue my treatments, I-uh have a skin condition, but not deadly.

"I was told that I was going to an orphanage in Albany, New York that would be able to treat my condition... Both Cliffton and Demetri have a muscle disease..." Ebony bit her lip and sighed deeply. "We were at the orphanage together for about four years until an arsonist burnt it down. Not many survived because of our conditions, but I was willing to get Cliff and Dee out of there.

"Unfortunately, I thought people in New York City would be able to help us, maybe give us a small place to stay, some food, anything. Until I was able to get a job or something..." Ebony's eyes changed and began to tear up, "But I was wrong, New Yorkers are rude, hateful, and disgraceful!" Ebony looked at Master Splinter with longing eyes, and realized her tears, immediately wiping them away.

"I'm sorry, I've just... we haven't had anyone take care of us like this..." Ebony went to hug heer knees to her chest, and winced when she moved her leg. Leo kneeled down next to her, holding her leg down gently, "You need to keep it laying down."

"What happened? Who hurt you?" Mikey butted in. Ebony glanced at Leo's hand and frowned. "I don't know. It was a pure accident. We three were walking in the alley last night. Apparently somebody thought that having some type of deal would be a good idea. We were caught in the middle of it. But these guys were weird, like, full black clothing-"

"Ninja moves!" a small voice bosted loudly, Ebony and everyone else glanced at the door, "Demetri, Cliffton, I told you to wait outside!" Ebony frowned at them. They both ran towards the petite woman and sat down on the bed next to her. All of the turtles looked at eachother, all with narrowed eyes, which Ebony noticed.

"What is it?" Master Splinter frowned and his tone became quiet serious. "What else happened?" Ebony was taken back by his tone of voice but continued. "Well, they came at us and surrounded us. Luckily I got Cliffton and Demetri to run off and hide before they could get them. I got kicked and punched pretty bad, however, I am as skilled as they are. So I put up a pretty good fight. But this one ninja's sword missed my arm as I punched his face, and his sword went straight into my leg. Luckily they were called away and I didn't feel the pain to badly until I began looking for Cliffton and Demetri."  
All of there faces went sour after she described her experience, she knew that they knew something. "You've encountered them before, haven't you?" Leo nodded and looked Ebony straight in the eye,

"They're called the Foot Clan, they are lead by one person. One person you cannot trust." Ebony shifted her gaze away and looked at Splinter. "What's their name?" Splinter's tone was sharp and spiteful.

"He prefers to be called, The Shredder." Ebony's eyes widened and her fist clenched the sheets. Her solemn gaze went back to her leg.

"What is wrong, my dear?" Splinter probably noticed Ebony's sudden anger. Ebony's eyes grew dark as she looked down at her trembling hands.

"In the orphanage, we had someone like you. A master, mentor, teacher, father... His name was Clarence Overtree. He trained those who could or wanted to defend themselves in MMA. Clarence had many friends and enemies, including one from a foreign country. Oroku Saki was a mad man, who wanted Clarence to use us at the orphanage for apart of his clan. Clarence disagreed. . ." Ebony wiped her tears away one last time, and with a harsh tone, she held onto her two boys,

"On the night of the fire, while everybody was leaving, I tried to find Clarence. But... I was to late. The Shredder was standing over him, and he looked at me through the blazes. He cried out, 'Let the Shredder's reign of terror flood your veins.' I always hear those words in the shadows... haunting us." Cliffton and Demetri began to cry silently. Ebony held them closer and rocked them back and forth, shushing them, telling them it was okay, that it was all over now. But of course Master Splinter knew it was never going to be over.

"We will protect you." Raphael said quickly. "We will make sure Shredhead never touches you, or your boys." Ebony glanced up at the scarred turtle, almost in admiration. Raph looked away immediately, he didn't want to admit it, but h didn't want to see these two boys be scared all their lives. Seeing them flinch at them made Raph sad. He wanted to show these boys that they didn't have to be scared of them. "T-Thank you, but we cannot stay here, it is not our place-"

"Oroku Saki took my master aswell. I know the pain you feel." Master Splinter added, Ebony looked at Master Splinter with longing eyes, almost asking for help but not wanting to say it.

"You may stay, if you wish. We will give you protection from harm. As long as you take you part in this home, I wish for you and your boys to grow together away from harm." Ebony's smiled so greatly, she didn't realize she had caught the eye of a certain turtle.

"Master Splinter, I would feel bad for taking your food, your home, your sanctuary and privacy. It's not our place."

"What about your sons?" Leo added, "Don't you think it wouldn't be such a bad idea. I mean, they'd be safer here then up on the surface." Ebony and Leo held a gaze that seemed to last a lifetime. Leo broke the gaze as soon as he realized that everyone was watching them.

"Ebby, can we please stay here?!" Cliffton looked up at Ebony with a big smile and puppy dog eyes, only allowing Demetri to follow suit. "Yeah! I'm tired of sleeping next to old smelly men all night at the homeless shelter! I wanna be able to play and not worry about food!"

Ebony looked at these two boys. A lot of people would definitely believe that they're related, the brown hair and hazel eyes and all. Ebony wanted the best for these boys, she also knew she couldn't really say no..

"I'm tired of the homeless shelter too..." and with a smile, Ebony took Master Splinter's hand and nodded, "Thank you for allowing us into your home, I promise we will not be a burden." The laughter and joyous celebration of Cliffton and Demetri filled Ebony's heart with hope and happiness. All of the turtles, including Raph smiled greatly and high fived each other. Ebony's heart was filled with relief, hoping that this home would soon be suitable for her boys.


	2. Chapter 2

Ebony rolled over onto her stomach and noticing the vacancy of warmth in her bed. Opening her eyes, she saw no little boys curled up next to her sides or on her back. Smiling at the fact that she had the bed all to herself, she began to fall back asleep. That dream was short lived, however, when Cliffton and Demetri came screaming into the bedroom, like some widly animals. Ebony shot up and screamed a little bit. Of course that caused Leo and Don to poke their heads in to check in on her. Don waved a good morning came into the room. "How are you feeling Ebony?" Ebony grabbed both of the boys and gave them constant kisses of laughter and tickled them both.

"I'm going to say much better," Don smiled and came over to check her leg wound anyway. "Thanks so much Donatello. But yes, I would say my leg is healing quite well." Don smiled at looked at the small hole in her pant leg.

"You know, I'd be able to check it without your pants on." Ebony's face screwed into an anger face. "Donnie!" Leo yelled, Don grew all sorts of red blush across his face,  
"No not like that! I mean if you cover up the rest of your body with something else. Like you could wear shorts!" Don's face grew super red as Ebony began to sweat, "O-uh... no no I'll just rip these pants a little more, here!" the sound of ripping fabric caused Don to give Ebony a weird look.

"Ooookay. Sorry Ebony, if you feel like I'm a pervert. That's Mikey." Leo chuckled a laugh while Ebony smiled and patted Don's shoulder. "I believe you, just choose your words better next time." Ebony smiled and laughed a little. Don patted her shoulder so lightly it was like a poke, "You should be okay to get up and move around, which you should because we have company today."

"Company? Like who?" Don left the room already, but Leo had stayed. "Don't worry Ebony. They're our friends, April and Casey will like you and your boys just like they like us." Ebony glanced up at Leo and smiled, "Are they human?" Leo nodded.

"You sure they'll appreciate you guys hanging out with other humans? They might get jealous." Ebony smirked and Leo chuckled and put his hand out. "They'll be here soon, you want some help up." Ebony smiled, and gladly took his hand. She lifted herself up and wobbled a little bit. "Woah, a little light headed..." Leo placed his hand on her shoulder blade and stabilized the much smaller Ebony.

"Probably because you're hungry, let me walk you to the kitchen so you can sit down." Ebony smiled and continued to limp slightly with Leo towards the kitchen. But before they got out of the room, Ebony reached for her trenchcoat and placed it around her shoulders. "Are you cold?" Leo asked, which Ebony just shrugged. "It's more damp down here then I thought." She gave Leo a reassuring smile and he opened let her go first. Ebony saw that the others were all ready to chow down and eat. Ebony's stomach growled loudly as she smelled the sweet scent of pancakes with butter and syrup. She noticed the two little rattoads licking their lips like a wild dog, and proceeded to sit down next to them.

"Remember you two, we haven't had a good meal in a while, so eat politely and not to fast. And don't forget to thank Master Splinter and Mikey for cooking." Ebony whispered in their ears and they nodded eagerly. Seeing a plate of two pancakes appearing on in front of her, Ebony pushed her messy brown hair behind her ear and began to eat. In the middle of eating, Don received a phone call on his watch-techy thing.

 _"Hey April! When are you guys going to be done here!"_  
 _"Soon! Anything you guys need us to pick up?"_  
 _"...Actually, hold on."_ Don looked up at Ebony and the two boys, smiling, "Ebony, what size clothing do you wear?" Ebony's face grew red as everybody stared at her. "Uhm, I wear a meduim shirt and size 7 pants. Why?"  
"And the boys?" Ebony questioned Don's intentions, "Why do you want to know that Don?" Don just smiled and continued talking to the women on the other side of the phone.

 _"April, can you bring us down some of your old clothes, undergarments, pants, shirts, and all. We have a female friend down here that needs some new clothes, and shoes"_ April began laughing,  
 _"Female friend? Who has game down in the lair?"_ Don rolled his eyes,  
 _"Funny April. But seriously, also if you can find some of Casey old kid clothes or if you can go to a thrift store and buy some clothes for boys about..."_ Ebony cut him off, "They're 6 years old."  
 _"For two 6 year olds?"_  
 _"Oh I sure can! Hopefully Casey won't have a say in the clothing style that I chose."_ Don laughed _,_  
 _"Thanks so much April! See you soon!"_

Ebony stared blankly at the geeky turtle. She couldn't believe his kindness and consideration for her and the boys. Ebony smiled and swallowed her food. "Don, thank you so much. I really appreciate it." Don waved it off, "It's not a problem, not like we can't wear clothing anyway," he chuckled. Ebony leaned in and whispered, making sure the boys didn't hear her. Which they didn't because they were so into the food.  
"Just don't tell them they're getting new clothes!" Ebony smiled and noticed how messy they were getting, so she reached over for the napkins and began wiping they're faces off of all the syrup and buttery mess. Of course they complain, which she rolled her eyes about.

Splinter smiled at the sight of this young girl, well young mother. It reminded him of himself when he was taking care of the boys. Splinter also realized a sad truth about Ebony; she had no childhood, she wasn't able to have a normal human life, hanging out with teenage boys and girls, all of the laughs and giggles shared with girlfriends. Splinter realized then, this may have been one of the best things for his sons. Someone who actually understood what it meant to not have a normal childhood.  
"Ebby! Let's play tag!" Ebony glanced over at the two boys who pleaded with their little puppy eyes. Ebony shook her head, "I can't play guys, remember," she pointed at her leg, "I've got a bum leg! I can't be running." Cliffton looked down at the ground sadly while Demetri pouted at Ebony. Mikey noticed the two boys who seemed like they had their candy stolen from them.  
"I'll play with you guys!" Ebony looked at Mikey and smiled, the two boys jumped for joy and ran away screaming, "You're it!" Mikey's jaw drop, in a very immature manner, he chased after them, "That's not fair!" Ebony giggled at the sight of them messing around the lair.

Leo and Ebony sat and talked about New York and Arizona and the huge difference between the climates. Then Raph joined in and asked all about MMA, which then Splinter joined in. Eventually Don became the baby sitter of the three kids running around playing tag. However, Cliffton and Demetri, being the sibilings that they are, began arguing about who got tagged. Don freaked out a little and didn't know what to do really and looked over at Ebony. Ebony frowned and yelled, "Boys! Stop that right now!" Thus, it didn't work. So Ebony stood up slowly and limped her way to the two boys who continued to fight. Splinter smiled and Raph and Leo gave each other glances, whispering, "She's like Splinter."

Ebony crouched down to the two bickering kids level and glanced at them. Raph and Leo watched, waiting for a yell or a spanking, or even a time out in the dojo. But instead, Ebony talked to them, expressing how she is dissappointed that they are fighting in a home that does not belong to them. Eventually, with the calm yet stern talking to, both boys apologized and began to tackle Mikey, who didn't see it coming.  
Ebony limped her way back towards her kitchen chair, and plopped down. Splinter smiled and got up from his spot from the table, and made his way to the meditation room. Leo and Raph both looked at Ebony in curiousity, but didn't ask about what power she held to calm those two boys. Raph went up towards the small gym that they had near the east side of the lair, leaving Leo and Ebony at the table. Leo felt his hands tremble at sitting down for such a long time, and figure he could give Ebony a small tour of the lair.  
"You wanna tour of the lair?" Ebony's medium length brown hair swished as she turned to face Leo, holding her hand out. "I would love one!" Leo helped Ebony on her feet and continued to walk her around the lair.

About 20 minutes later, the two returned to the kitchen table. Ebony didn't realized how big the lair really was, also Leo continued to share cute little embarassing stories of his three little brothers which kept Ebony entertained. Luckily, they returned just in time as Ebony watched two people come into the lair. The taller one was probably Casey, who had shaggy skater boi hair, as dark as night, with bright blue eyes. He carried two grocery bags and wore a white shirts and blue jeans. Talk about James Dean. April was the smaller figure, with bright auburn hair that was shoulder length and curly. She had a denim jacket on that covered a grey tank top, and plain skinny jeans. She had a larger bag then Casey, but she seemed to manage it.

"Hey guys!" Leo waved to them. April and Casey smiled back and set the bags on the kitchen table. Ebony stood up slowly, "Hi, I'm Ebony Hollard, nice to meet you." Ebony smiled and held her hand out. April's hand shake was warm and happy, "I'm April! And this is-" Casey walked up and gave Ebony a firm hand shake, "Casey Jones. How ya'doin'?" Ebony smiled and glanced at the bags.  
"Thank you guys so much for bringing us clothes. It means a lot." April smiled, "It's our pleasure, it cleans out my closet too." April began to open the bags when Ebony whistled to Cliffton and Demetri.

"Boys! The guests are here!" Both April and Casey's heads shot towards the end of the lair where two little boys came running, leaving Mikey to groan about how roudy these kids are. Both of the boys stopped dead in their tracks, smiled and waved at the couple. "These are my boys, Cliffton and Demetri." Ebony smiled and leaned down between the two.

"Go and look. Those two bags have presents for you guys from Ms. April and Mr. Casey." Ebony ushered them as they eagerly took the bags from Casey, who had a grin that said 'I'm terrified' and 'Aw adorable kids'. April handed the large bag to Ebony, who set the bag on the chair, and began to watch the two boys. Their faces lit up as they lifted up old shirts with 90 cartoons characters and hockey teams. They had pants with some paint stains on it, but Ebony didn't mind. At the bottom of the bag, were old boots with minor holes, but nothing bad. Ebony smiled and gave the two boys a look. Cliffton and Demetri got up and ran towards Casey and April hugging them so tight, they almost fell over. Over and over, they thanked them both and continued towards the showers to change into some different clothes. Ebony smiled and thanked the couple again, proceeding to look into her bag. She gasped and smiled at all the wonderful colors and styles that April had. She held up one shirt, it had a beautiful embroidery design on the front, it was a beautiful coral color, that had bell sleeves, which were her favorite. She turned it around and frowned. She noticed the back was purely open, nothing in the back.

"Is something wrong?" Ebony shook her head, "No, no it's... I uh, I have a skin condition and a lot of it is on my back... I prefer to not show my back.." April nodded and rummage through the bag, "Ah-hah!" She held up an old long sleeve. Ebony gasped in admiration at the mint blue t-shirt; the collar was collar-bone length, with long sleeves that had an embroidery swirl going up the sleeves. It was perfect. Ebony thanked April again and noticed a pair of baggy yoga pants that constricted at the end. Making up her mind, she set those aside for the day. April also pointed towards something lacey inside, and leaned in and whispered, "I bought you more underwear, just incase. But I hope these fit." Ebony's face grew red and noticed what she was talking about. Of course, Casey being nosey, he peaked over,  
"What are you two looking at- OH!" April pushed Casey away and Ebony closed the bag immediately. "I'm going to go try these on, I'll be back." April noticed Ebony limping away.

"Ebony, do you want some help? You may have some trouble-" Ebony continued on and shook her head, "Nope! I got it!" April shrugged and looked at Leo, who continued staring at Ebony as she walked away from the rest of the group. April smirked and nudged Leo, "So, you're the one who has game huh?" Leo rolled his eyes and shook his head,

"No, I'm just worried she's going to hurt herself.."

* * *

"I look ridiculous." Ebony groaned as she stared at herself in the mirror. She had never seen herself in anything besides her beloved sweater and black pants for about a year. Seeing herself in this beautiful top and yoga pants looked funny to her, she looked down at her feet, that were finally cuddled with socks and shoes. They were little brown flats and nude no-shows. Her chest felt tight, but that's probably because her usual bra was a sports bra, and now this is Victoria Secret. Although, she felt very provacated with all this lacey underwear, but she did have boy shorts on luckily. Ebony sighed and began to brush her hair with her fingers. "Need a brush?" Ebony spun around and saw April standing there with a comb in her hand. Ebony smiled. "Thank you." Combing through her hair, Ebony realized that she left her trenchcoat outside, and if she were to put her hair up, someone would notice...

"Hey April, could you fetch me my coat, please?" April nodded and happily went off into the kitchen. Ebony grabbed her hair ties and began to put my hair up into the two buns I had done last night. Smiling at least a little bit, Ebony looked up at her bangs, noticing her skin that was peeping through. The rough, dry skin she had always hated. "Here ya go!" April luckily came in the front way and saw Ebony's front side, and passed her the trenchcoat.  
"Thanks.." April handed her another coat, "But, I thought you'd like this one better," Ebony looked down at the black leather jacket. Although the hood and cuff links were fabric, it would cover her skin perfectly. "Oh, April it's lovely! Thank you!" Ebony placed the jacket on and with high confidence, she and April walked out of the room.

Leo tapped his fingers impatiently as he waited for the girls to come out, also he was bored hearing Casey and Raph talk about WWE. "I present, the new and improved, Ebony Hollard!" Leo's head immediately shot up as he watched Ebony sheepishly walk out of the room, the first thing he noticed was her hair. It was neater now, but for some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off of her face. Her bright hazel eyes with her uneven bangs, she looked so young, but so much older. Leo noticed that she was coming closer and he had to be polite, "I like the leather jacket!" Raph nodded in agreement, Mikey did a dog whistle to get her attention and Ebony blushed madly. "Thanks guys." She sheepishly muttered.

"Ebby looks so purrrrtyyy!" Cliffton ran towards her with Demetri following. Ebony laughed as she hugged both of them. Their hair was neater, and scraggily looking- like mini Caseys'. They had cartoon shirts on and denim jeans covered in spray paint in different colors. "You guys look so manly now!" At the sound of that, they began showing off their "guns" by flexing their little arms, which cause Ebony to laugh and usher them to go play some video games with Donatello. Which Don was a little more excited then they were about it.

* * *

Ebony sat and talked to April and Casey for a good long while. Although, Ebony felt a need to have another person in the conversation ever since Leo decided to go a meditate for a couple hours. Soon enough, it was getting late, about 8:30 to be precise, and the two boys were getting roudier and roudier. April and Casey went to go and catch their show late in the evening, and took their leave. Mikey continued to watch his skate show, Raph was still punching and working out, Don was working on his little gizmo's and gadgets. Leo and Master Splinter were still meditating. Ebony noticing how quiet the lair was, and smiled. Picking up the two boys, Ebony slowly carried them over to another couch and sat them on her lap.

"Wanna see what I found today?" Both Cliff and Dee nodded in excitement as Ebony pulled a little book from under a pillow. It was called, 'Where the Wild Things Are', and Ebony dusted off the dirt on the cover. Immediately the boys jumped onto Ebony as she got comfortable in the crook of the arm and the back of the couch. She began to read the book, and soon enough, the boys began to get sleepy, and soon enough, so did she.

Mikey was passed out on the couch with the TV still going as Leo entered the lair. Splinter turned off the TV and saw that Donnie had already started to drool on his keyboard. Leo looked over at Raph's door and noticed it was closed, meaning he was asleep. Leo went to his room, noticing that there was no one in his room, no little person bundled up in his sheets. Walking out, he noticed Splinter tucking in something on the spare couch. Walking over to the couch, he saw Ebony asleep with the two boys laying on top of her. Leo looked at Master Splinter and smiled. "Do you miss when we were that small?" Leo whispered as he and Splinter walked away, "Not one bit." They both chuckled, "But, they're special... their different to us, in a small way. But they're connected, and will forever be connected." Leo nodded, smiling at the sight of the three little bundles on the couch. "Goodnight Sensei."

"Goodnight my son."


	3. Chapter 3

Leo rolled over and noticed that he was in his room. _Oh wait, that's right. I actually got to sleep in my room last night_. Leo sat up and stretched, and began to walk out of his room when someone had bumped into his chest. At first he thought it was Mikey trying to play a prank on his while he slept, however, when he felt hot breath on his chest, he looked down and saw Ebony staring up at him. Ebony had never seen one of the turtles with their masks off. Leo looked so different, like manly different. Ebony's face heated up real quick at the sight of the maskless face. "S-sorry Leo I was about to knock and-" Leo held his hand up, "It's fine Ebony," Both of them smiled, but soon realized how close they were to one another and Leo backed up and so did Ebony. Ebony giggled, "Sorry for getting into your personal space bubble." Leo chuckled, "Sorry for getting into yours."

"I just need to grab something from the room is that okay?" Leo nodded allowed her to continue into his room. Ebony smiled and walked near the bed and squated down slowly, and reached for what she was looking for. Ebony held up her little necklace, and placed it around her neck. With a sigh of relief Ebony smiled at Leo, "Clarence gave this necklace when I passed the 'academy'." Leo looked at her with happiness, "I'm sure he would be very proud of you, Ebony." Ebony's stomach flopped when she heard him say her name. Ebony twiddled her thumbs and looked around the room, and noticed Leo's mask on the edge of the dresser. "Oh my god." Leo furrowed his brow, "What's wrong?"

"This is your room." Ebony looked at him embarassed, "Yeah, is that a problem?" Ebony watched Leo's body language, he was slightly insulted. "No! It's just, if I knew this was your room... wait where did you sleep for the last few days?"

"On the spare couch, why?"

"Ugh, Leo! Why didn't you tell me to move to the couch!" Leo laughed,

"Because when you were wounded, we just shoved you to the closet room, which happened to be mine."

"Leo, that's awful sweet, but I don't want to take away your private space."

"Ebony, with three brothers, you don't get privacy." Ebony rolled her eyes and looked up at Leo.

"Thank you." Leo smiled and put his mask on, "Our home, is your home, Ebony." Ebony smiled and followed Leo out of his room and got some breakfast. Leo was right behind her and noticed her hair, it was in an intricate braid, like a braid inside of a braid inside of another one, and it confused him. However, she wore an oversized sweater that was a navy blue, and cute little pajama pants with cacti on them. _How Arizonian._ After a decent amount of breakfast, Splinter told them all about their tasks for the day. Raph was asigned trash and dishes. Mikey was told to clean up all of the showers and "bathrooms" (buckets would be a better word for it). Donnie was to clean up all the movies and video games, and dust the pipes they sit on. Leo had to vacuum, sweep, mop, etc.  
"What about me, Master Splinter?" Ebony peeped, Splinter shook his head. "You are to rest. When you are completely rested, you and the four brothers will practice sparring." Ebony smiled and nodded, she hadn't sparred with a companion in a while. Cliffton and Demetri seemed to be bothered by not having anyone to really mess with so before Don was off to do his chores, Ebony pulled him aside.

"Hey, could you do me a favor? The boys are bored and they should really be getting some academics down by now... could you-" Don put a hand up, "I'll find an online website for them to start learning some cool stuff, give me about 20 minutes." Ebony smiled and thanked him, greatly, and went off to watch the boys. Sitting on the couch, Ebony began to felt quezy and immediately pain in her stomach. She wasn't going to throw up, oh no it was something else, she ran into Leo's room and rummaged through the bag April gave her. _Thank the lord. April is a true._ Ebony hurried towards the bathroom's and quickly made sure no one was going to be there.

Ebony was in and out within 3 minutes, record timing. Ebony still felt hot, and grabbed some orange juice, and by some, like two glasses. She suddenly got really hungry. She saw a small granola bar, she ate that. Didn't fill her up, but she didn't want to take all the food. Laying down on the sofa, she watched the two boys wrestle each other. Smiling, Ebony waited for what felt like forever for all of the boys to be done with their tasks. Ebony wanted to take off her sweater, but she knew they would see it. _Why should I be ashamed of it, they're just like me..._ Ebony shook her head and pulled her knees up and grabbed one of her favorite books she found in Don's collection, 'Beowolf'. She was so into the book that she didn't realize that Mikey sat down in front of her, watching her read.

"You're cute when you read." Ebony shrieked at kicked Mikey square in the chin. Of course Raph spat out his coffee and began laughing. Ebony immediately began apologizing to Mikey who groaned and muttered about how woman are so difficult. Ebony leaned back on the couch and rolled her eyes at Mikey immaturity. Raph noticed that Ebony was sweating and furrowed his brow. "Ebony, if ya sweating, why don't you just take your sweater off and put on a t-shirt or somethin?"

Ebony looked away embarassed, she shook her head, "I'll be okay." Ebony tried to ignore Raphael's stare and Mikey's grumbling as she stuck her nose back into her book. Luckily Leo came back and Don was finished with the boys lessons, so naturally they came and messed around with Mikey, which he was fine with. Leo saw that it was about 2 pm and he figured that he could go a meditate, taking one last glance at Ebony, he smiled and went in the isolated room.

* * *

Ebony was now fully drenched in sweat, hoping that Leo would be alright in giving her the room for the night, she needed the privacy. The two boys were already passed out with Mikey on the spare couch and pillow fort they made. Ebony waited patiently for Leo to come out of the lair, but instead she heard yelling. Worried, Ebony went into the meditation room and saw Raph and Leo arguing, Mikey warned her that they fight, a LOT. Ebony listened in closely,

"How can I even stand you as a leader! You never listen to any of us!"

"I just want whats best for the team! For my brothers!"

"Real brother's listen to each other!"

"I do listen!"

"Whatever it doesn't matter, Splinter-Junior."

"Knock it off Raph! I'm sick and tired of your hot-headedness!"

"And I'm sick of you!"

"Just go cool down Raph!"

"Make me!"

"Stop it!" Both Raph and Leo both had rage in their eye as Ebony came forward, "The boys are trying to sleep...Raph, can you please be a little more quieter-" Raph turned around and kicked the weight holder. Ebony flinched, as advanced towards Raph, "Raph, please-"

"I don't need you to keep asking me in your tiny little voice, Ebony! You have no power over any of us! You're just a little human girl." Raph advanced towards Ebony and got into her face. Ebony's eyes were wide open, not in fear, more like in disbelief. Ebony scoffed and stood her ground. "You don't know me. None of you do. You don't know what I am, or who I was." Ebony slapped Raphael hard across the face.

"And I thought you were the most compassionate." Ebony, with furious tears in her eyes, turned on her heel and saw a pair of boxing gloves next to the door. She quickly grabbed them and went down towards the gym, closing the door. Leo glared at Raph, and without saying a word he went and followed Ebony. Unfortunately, she locked the gym room door, so he tried to knock. No use. She wouldn't come out and talk to him.  
"Leave her. She will be okay by tomorrow." Leo looked over at Master Splinter, and looked back at the door. Finally, he nodded, and headed off towards his room and gave Raph one last glance.

Leo laid on his bed and grew angrier at Raph's actions. How could he just say that to her! When will he ever control his temper? Leo tossed and turned until his rageful gaze faded beneath his eyelids.

Raph, on the other hand, felt so bad, that he waited outside of the gym door. As soon as she would walk out, he would apologize and try to become friends again. However, the longer he waited, the less punches he heard and the more sobbing grew. Then, he heard crying, and muffled speech. He leaned his ear against the door, listening.

"Why can't I just be like them! The same thing! A giant turtle! They'd probably accept me better! Like a team member and not some damsel in distress! I'm not even a real human! What a disgrace!" One hard punch.  
"Why should I even bother! Raphael was right, I'm just this tiny-" One punch "Little-" Another punch "Human girl!" One more punch resulted in the punching bag hitting Ebony back and knocking her on the ground. Instead of getting up, she laid on the floor and continued to cry and feel her abdonmen knot up and cause her more pain.

* * *

Ebony opened the gym door quietly but noticed a large green foot sitting in the way. Raph laid next to the wall, passed out with some chocolate in his hands. Ebony was curious, was he there all night? Ebony immediately felt bad, she knew he was the most compassionate of the group. Ebony whispered, 'apology accepted', and silently tip-toed away from Raph, only to come back with a blanket to cover him up. Ebony felt her whole body ache as she continued her way to Leo's room. Looking at the time, she figured he would up and awake by then, and proceeded to knock quietly. Not long after, Leo came to the door, immediately looking down and saw Ebony, weak and puffy eyed.

"Oh, Ebony," Leo grabbed her elbow gently and led her into his room and closed the door. Ebony sat on the bed and leaned into Leo's chest, causing Leo to tense up. Ebony didn't take notice, for she just continued to talk,  
"Why do we have to be different?" Leo shrugged his shoulders, "I ask myself the same question. Why do you ask it?"  
"I wish I was just like you guys." Leo chuckled a little and put both hands on Ebony's shoulders, "Why would you wanna be like us? We're society's laughing stock! No one accepts us!" Ebony stared into Leo's eyes,  
"No one accepts me. The real me." Leo became confused and moved Ebony's downward tilting head up to his gaze with his tender fingers.

"The real you, is who you are. If no one can accept that, they're not important. We here like the real you." Ebony scoffed,

"You haven't seen the real me." Ebony stood up and was about to walk out of the room, "I have seen the caring, beautiful, trustworthy, and considerate Ebony. I'm sure that's the real you." Ebony smiled and began to blush, her smile grew bigger and bigger.  
"You're right. Well, that's final, today will be the day!" Ebony was about to open the door when she turned around to Leo who was now standing. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly. Leo was taken back by this gesture, and slowly wrapped his arms around her back, and noticed how small she really was.  
"Thank you Leo." Ebony whispered as she jumped down and ran out the door with the bag of clothes April gave her, leaving Leo struck with a red face.

* * *

Everybody was on time for breakfast and Raph wouldn't speak a word to anyone. But when Ebony walked into the room she made eye contact with him, and smiled. Raph was shocked that she smiled at him, but took it as a sign that she forgave him. Mikey finally had breakfast finished and began serving the food. Everybody was digging into the scrambled eggs and bacon that was covered in cheese. Cliffton and Demetri seemed to be chowing down and having a eating contest with Mikey. Of course Casey and April joined the group and brought some other goodies for the boys (toys, books, games, etc.) Ebony smiled and glanced over at Leo, who shared a worried glance. Splinter noticed Ebony was fidgetting with the fork and her food, and immediately addressed it, "What is wrong, Ebony?" Ebony's face went red and her fork stopped. She knew this was the time to tell everybody.

"Ahem, well... I uh. Been meaning to tell everyone for a while. Dee and Cliff know already, because they know the pain we share. Well, guys... I'm-" Mikey's mouth dropped, "No way..."

"What?"

"You're gay?!" Ebony and everyone glared at Mikey, "No Mikey, I am not!" Cliffton chipped in,  
"Ebby, what's gay?" Ebony smacked her face and Raph slapped Mikey across the head. "See what you cause!?"

"Okay, okay, okay. So," Ebony stood up and began looking at her feet, "I haven't showed you guys the real me. I've kept it hidden from the world because... I thought if my parents didn't want me because of it, no one would." Ebony sighed deeply.

"I... don't have a skin condition. I am a condition." Ebony began to remove her black leather jacket. but stopped as soon as she was held it in her hands. "I... I really want one thing in the world. To be on of you. Not just a team member, but a full fledge mutated turtle..." Don laughed a little while everyone beside Raph and Leo chuckled as well. They both shot glances at their brothers and guests.

"My parents didn't want me, because I'm not full human," Ebony set her jacket on the table and revealed her thin fingers. April and Casey's mouths dropped and the turtles grew closer for a better look. Sighing deeply.

"When my mom was pregnant, some one injected the fertilized egg with a reptilian genetic system, which resulted in... my 'skin condition'." Ebony turned around from the group and began to slowly lift up her shirt, exposing her bare back and neck, (covering her chest with her shirt. The turtles gasped, and stared forever. Starting from her neck all the way down to her back, covering her skin. Light brown and green scales and intricate patterns that covered her arms and her legs. On her back, was a very thin, maybe only an inch and a half thick shell. Brown and hard looking, covered with thin lines. Putting her shirt back on, Ebony turned around noticed all the open mouths and astonished expressions. The fear began to settle in, Ebony's eyes went teary eyed, her face red, and her hands began to tremble.

"You're... a turtle?" Raph finally spoke, Ebony nodded and slowly wiped her tear away. "Well, sorta. I took the form of a human, my organs and my skin, my back, are not..." Mikey looked over to Don who looked back with giant smiles on their faces. "But I wish I was like you guys! Not this stupid humaniod body with this Box Turtle inside of it! Id rather look like you guys! Like a real turtle." This time Splinter came forth and walked up to Ebony.

"The doctors, did have enough money to continue your 'treatments', didn't they." Ebony dropped her head.

"They ran test, took my DNA, continuosly poked me with needles and pushed my limits. I was just some lab test gone wrong..." Leo leaned forward and placed his hand on hers, feeling her radiating heat.

"Clarence took you away from there, didn't he?" Ebony nodded and looked over at the two boys, who seemed sad, but smiled at Ebony. "These two little rattoads, are Clarence's nephews. Clarence's sister went mad one day and inject the boys with some weird fluid that caused their nerve ending to shorten and their electro static pulse to heighten." Don gasped.

"You mean, they have Electro Static Shock abilities?!" Ebony nodded, "But they need training in it before they can use it!" The two boys smiled and figured food was the best option for them right now.

"Thank you for telling us the real you. Now I know that you're not some other human trying to take away our turtles!" Casey added lightening up the mood which caused Ebony to laughed and shake her head. Leo patted Ebony with the hand he was holding hers with and smiled at her, she smiled back.

"So... did you just technically give every a strip tease back there?" Mikey giggled and continued to laugh as Ebony's face went red. Leo bubbled with anger and had almost stood up when Ebony placed a hand on his chest. "I'll handle it," Ebony stood up and began walking over to Mikey who was still laughing at his joke. Ebony leaned in and whispered quietly something into his ear. Mikey immediately looked scared and his eyes began to water, Raph almost bursted out laughing when Mikey looked down at his empty plate, with a very confident Ebony crossing her arms across her chest.

* * *

Leo glanced over at Ebony as she continued to paint with the little boys. Leo watched as Ebony took off her jacket, and he noticed she wore a plain t-shirt instead. Leo smiled at the thought of Ebony's happiness and confidence blooming, and her smile. Her bright pink lips, her cute nose freckles. Leo stopped in his thoughts. _What are you thinking! She's not someone that you can fall in love with! You're the leader of this team, you can't be distracted by such things!_ Leo went to the gym to blow off some steam, but couldn't take his eyes off of her. Ebony noticed his gazed and smiled back, "Have fun in the Gym Leo!" The way she said his name, it rolled off her tongue like an angel. Of course Leo gave a goofy Mikey smile right back to her, and almost tripped up the stairs. Hearing Ebony's giggle, Leo smiled and went into the gym.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ooph!" Leo grunted as Raph tossed a little booklet onto the large turtle sat on the couch, exhausted and confident. "Who says we need a manual?!" Leo smiled at Raph and looked into the small room that they kept as a storage room for all of their weapons and collectibles that Master Splinter had of all his enemies and defeated foes. Mikey and Donnie began applying the finishing touches, which included electricity, shelving units and little toys that Mikey had kept for the boys. Raph sighed in relief that all of this hard work was finished, and headed off towards the showers, "Tell me if they like it..." he muttered as he walked away. Leo called after his brother, "Thanks for the help Raph," and Leo went off to his occupied room.

Leo was about to knock when he noticed that his small little radio was playing, and a voice came from inside began to sing such a lovely tone that matched the song perfectly. The song was very relaxing, though, it's lyrics were debatable. Quietly, he opened the weak wood door, and peaked in slowly, and couldn't stop smiling at the sight. There was Ebony, in an overly large sweater and a pair of yoga pants, dancing continuously around his room. It was a mixture of ballet, hip hop, and whatever else came to mind for Ebony. He listened in closely as she began to sing the next verse,

 _Dance around this bedroom_  
 _Like we've only got tonight_  
 _Not about to let you_  
 _Go until the morning light_  
 _You can be my whole world_  
 _If I can be your satellite_

Leo smiled and stepped into the room a little more than he should've, since Ebony twirled and bumped right into his arm, which caused Ebony to turn red.  
"Leo... how long have you been watching me..." Leo looked down at Ebony, "Long enough to say that your leg is healing nicely." Ebony saw Leo's smirk and she rolled her eyes. Turning off the radio, Ebony glared at Leo,  
"You don't tell a soul!" Leo put his hands up, "A ninja keeps his word, no secrets." Ebony scoffed,

"You and the ninja card. When will you just say that you're a decent turtle that likes to watch people dance and keep it a secret?" Leo laughed shrugged, "Okay, I'm a decent turtle that likes to watch people be happy, better?" Ebony and Leo laughed at his little joke and smiled at eachother.

"You ready for the day? Ebony smiled and nodded, "Sure am! I don't know what's in store for me, but sure." Leo leaned down and grabbed her bag of clothes. Ebony was obviously confused, but chased after Leo as he quickly ran out of the room.

"Ah! Leo!" Ebony hurried after Leo, but what she didn't know was that Leo and the guys had been passing the bag back and forth to eachother, like a football.

"You guys are so immature!" Ebony jumped over the sofa and went to reach for the bag that was in Don's hands, when he threw it to Mikey. Ebony groaned and turned around to face Donnie, who's innocent smile didn't fool her. Ebony jumped up and round housed kick Donnie in the chin, sending him into the sofa. Mikey sheepishly smiled at Ebony, who advanced towards him quickly, with fire in her hazel eyes. Mikey quickly passed it to Raphael and Leo, who ran towards the storage room. Mikey held his hands up in defense,

"It wasn't my idea! It was all Raph's!" Ebony crossed her hands over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe a little bit was my idea." Ebony rolled her eyes and began to walk away, to Mikey's relief. However, Ebony crouched down and kicked Mikey from under his feet, causing Mikey to fall down the small stair case. Ebony went towards the storage room while following Raph and Leo's footsteps. Ebony expected to be scared at a jumping turtle, but instead, she gasped at the sight of the storage room.

Two tiny beds squeezed a night stand that held a turtle lamp ontop of it. The bed sheets weren't the best, but they were still in good shape. Across the room against the wall was larger, and had beautiful black sheets and a white pillow on top. Above the bed was a beautiful set of boxing gloves, and next to the black bed was a mahogany dresser with tiny figurines adorned to it. Ebony smiled and teared up, turning around she saw the two boys running and jumping all around the room, finding the tiny toys and knick knacks incredibly amazing. Ebony looked up and saw all four turtles, two still trying to recover from their injuries, and the other two smiling and laughing at the younger two.

"Is this your way of saying you want your bed back?" Ebony laughed and wiped away a tear of joy as Leo chuckled and shook his head, "Why? Do you want my bed?" Ebony punched his arm and laughed, hugging him tightly, and dragging Raph into the mix. Soon, she tackled Mikey and Donnie who groaned in pain, yet still laughed and hugged back. Ebony turned to hear Cliffton and Demetri calling her name.

"Is this our room now?" Ebony smiled and laughed, "Only if you clean it!" Ebony went towards them and began to tickle their sides, which they responded with tackling her into the cute shay rug. Leo was the last one to watch Ebony and the two boys bond, and hear their laughter echo into the lair.

* * *

Ebony felt her body beginning to ache as she continued to read from her book. Sitting down and doing nothing all bothered her so much, that she began to think she was gaining weight or loosing her muscle every second. Sighing in defeat, Ebony grabbed her boxing gloves that laid on top of the shelf above her bed, and leaped out of bed. Ebony walked out of the room and noticed Mikey and Donnie playing video games on the big screen, of course with Cliffton and Demetri cheering them on. Leo was discusing with Master Splinter about the future trainings of the month when Ebony came up to the both of them, "Good morning," Leo smiled and Master Splinter nodded back,

"It's about time you came out of your bedroom. And I thought you never wanted to leave mine." Ebony rolled her eyes and laughed, "I haven't had a bed in quite a while... well I mean besides yours, Leo, which I won't lie, it's quite comfy." Ebony chuckled and Leo joined in, "Do you want to switch rooms then?" Ebony pouted playfully,

"Then it's no fun when it's not _your_ room anymore." Leo chuckled and finally Master Splinter joined in the laughter, but then began talking to Ebony in a serious tone about fighting and how her leg was holding up. Leo couldn't help but stare at Ebony's hair; her bangs were such a cute kind of messy, and her small pigtails that hanged down on her petite shoulders made her look so young. Instead of her usual sweater and yoga pants, Ebony changed into a loose tank top, and what seemed to be spandex shorts. Leo noticed her chest was very similiar to him and his brothers, but seemed more, fleshy, compared to their rock like chests. Ebony's skin that was covered by her scales, seemed to resemble creamy milk and freckles.

"Leo?" Ebony snapped in front of his face. Leo didn't realize that he was being talked to, but immediately shot up straight in his chair. "Uh- sorry. I was just thinking..." Ebony raised an eyebrow, Splinter had smacked his hand with his spoon, "Ow!" Splinter shook his head and retreated back into the meditation room. Ebony and Leo had locked eyes. Ebony's smile grew greater as she continue to stare in Leo's ocean eyes, and Leo's face grew hotter as Ebony's hazel orbs danced in the lights. "Do you want to spar?" Leo shook his head to clear his thoughts, "What?"

"Spar? Fight. Practice! Ya know." Ebony leaned forward on the coffee table to get closer to Leo, oh how she adored his facial expressions. Leo stared at Ebony for a long while, realizing that he was almost slipping back into his previous thoughts. He stood up,

"You're on." Leo smirked, walking with Ebony to the other side of the lair, unknown that friendly eyes followed there figures.

* * *

"Ahh!" Ebony advanced at Leo once again but had no luck. Leo immediately blocked her sword with his pushed her back lightly. "You know, for a turtle, you're pretty... muscular." Leo rolled his eyes. "What do you expect? We're mutants!" Leo had crossed his swords with Ebony's once more and waas slightly surprised when Ebony held her ground, all though he wasn't giving it his all. Ebony backed away and Leo stumbled towards Ebony as she grunted.

"Let's box." Leo cocked his head to the side. "I don't box." Ebony rolled her eyes and reached for Leo's katana, and placed both hers and his aside. "Fist to fist fighting Leo." Leo shook his head,

"No way! I'm to strong, I'll hurt you..." His voice faded at the end of his sentence. He could never imagine himself hurting someone so small and fragile. However his thoughts escaped him as Ebony full frontal punch Leo hard in the chest, sending him back a little bit.

"Okay, have fun explaining to everyone how I beat up such a strong," Ebony went for a second punch which landed on his face (she did feel sorry for that one), "honorable," a round kick across the other side of his face, "loyal," multiple punches to the chest later, "handsome leader!" Ebony didn't realize what she said until after Leo had countered her attack by grabbing both of her wrists and putting them behind her back in a pinning motion. "Oh, don't worry," Leo spun Ebony in the air and tossed her onto the ground, "I will." Ebony smirked and jumped back up from the floor and circled around Leo like a wild animal. Leo stayed where he was and waited for Ebony to attack. His first thought was that she would attempt a head lock or kick his legs from underneath him. However, Ebony decided to be spotaneous; lunging at her 'foe', Ebony leaped upwards and grabbed Leo's head. However as soon as he saw her long creamy legs, he grabbed her waist and spun her around and threw her lightly on to the floor.

Ebony smiled and decided to be plain Jane for the moment and throw mixed moves at Leo. Mainly containing their fists, it soon became a dance. If Leo threw a punch, she would take two steps back, or duck down. She would come up from the duck, and throw her punch, which of course was blocked and her arm was pinned down to her side. Ebony would kick herself up and grab Leo's other arm, flipping him onto his back. Advancing, he would use his palms to hit her weaker points on her body, she would dodge them and duck under his height. Of course, Ebony thought this was the most amazing thing ever, and began dancing around Leo's attacks. Leo watched as Ebony leaped over his kicks, performing a small ballerina twirl in the process. Leo laughed at her ethusiasm and placed his hand on her mid-back, following her movements. Ebony was impressed for Leo to be this good, even for a giant mutant turtle. Leo was also shocked that he kept on the beat for as long as he did; Not once did Splinter teach them how to dance, but here they were. Each one going off what the other performed with such beautiful motion.

As the beat began to fade, Ebony finished one last twirl and landed in Leo's arms. Leo lifted Ebony up and spun her around and finally placing her on her feet when the finally beat finished. Ebony was drenched in sweat, her bangs were sticking to her face, and her eyes danced wildly around Leo's face. Sweating more heavy due to his weight, Leo had dark sweat spots on his mask. Ebony's eyes landed on Leo's small bruises that Ebony had politely gave him, and her hand reached up to touch them. "We better get you some ice." She smiled. Oh that smile, Leo almost leaned forward even more, but was so lost in her eyes.

"We better get you two a room!" Ebony froze and shot her head towards the gym door. Leo's hand protectively tightened around Ebony as he sighed at the sight of his brothers cackling up a storm. Raph chuckled and shook his head, walking away. Don looked over at Ebony, "Nice dance moves, Eb." Ebony smiled a little, thanking him for the compliment as he walked away. Mikey thought it would be a good idea to start taunting his older brother, and began chanting, "Leo and Ebby sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G-" Ebony grabbed one of Leo's sword, and flung it straight towards Mikey's the small crack in the wall, right in between Mikey's legs. Mikey's eye widened, and he ran away real quick.

Leo rolled his eyes and tried to hide his slight embarassment. Ebony's face went red as she gathered up her things, and turned off the radio. Turning to Leo, she noticed that his back was to her, and he was staring down at the ground. Ebony felt bad, for the punches, the immense smell of turtle sweat, and of course, the embarassment she let him endure. Ebony walked up next to Leo and placed her tiny hand on his bicep. "Thanks for the dance. Same time next week?" Ebony smirked and Leo laughed, nodding his head, "I won't miss it for the world." Ebony smiled, and began walking off towards the showers,  
"Handsome, huh?" Leo shouted after her, making Ebony stop dead in her tracks. Turning around, Ebony shrugged and continued walking, "For a mutant turtle, yeah.". Leo was left star-struck, red-faced, and felt butterflies in his stomach. Leo glanced over, with a giant smile on his lips, cleaned up the gym area.

* * *

Rubbing her face with the soapy water, Ebony turned off the cold, semi-filtered sewer water, and stepped out of the shower. Ebony began to notice how sore her body became and plopped herself on the nearby stool. Grabbing a small towel, Ebony wrapped her hair and continued to dry it. Grabbing her clothes, she threw on her police academy sweater and her tiny pajama shorts, and slipped into her small flats. Opening the door to the showers, Ebony noticed that Master Splinter had made some tea, and he and Don were talking about something. Mikey and Raph were on the couch, watching wrestling, and the two boys could be heard playing in the room. _But where is Leo?  
"_What are you doing Ebony?" Ebony nearly jumped out of her skin and turned around. Of course, the fearless leader had to be the one to make Ebony almost shit her pants. Ebony growled at Leo and gave him a smug look, "I was going to bed, trying not to be scared to death, thank you." Leo chuckled,

"Well, you're welcome." Ebony rolled her eyes, and kinda stood there in the hallway with Leo. Neither of them said a word, until they both broke the silence,

"Would you like to go up to the rooftops with me tomorrow night?"  
"Would you like to chill in my room for a little bit tonight?" Leo and Ebony stared at each other and chuckled, Leo was the first to speak this time,

"I would love to hang out with you." Ebony smiled and lead the way, "I don't think I'll mind a little rooftop star-gazing." Leo smiled like a goofball as he let Ebony go into her room first, leaving the door open of course. Ebony plopped down onto the bed and sighed. Leo glanced over and saw that the boys were yelling and screaming up a storm, and saw Ebony's eyes flinch at every loud noise they made. "Hey Cliff and Dee, why don't you guys go color Master Splinter a really awesome picture!" Cliff and Dee shrugged their shoulders and began discussing what they were going to draw for Master Splinter, and soon it became a competition.

"Thank you, for letting me have quiet time." Ebony kicked her shoes off and Leo smiled, "It wasn't just for you," Ebony giggled, and rested her legs on top of Leo and put her head on her pillow. She started thinking of tomorrow night, all the stars, the city lights and how they would dance on Leo's face-

"What are you thinking about?" Ebony jumped a little and her eye shifted to Leo's curious eyes. "Just... uh, I don't know.. I'm so tired that I can't even think straight!" Leo rolled his eyes,

"I'm not that stupid Ebony. What's bothering you?"

"I never called you stupid, but I can add that to the list if you want." Ebony smirked,

"Ha. Ha. Funny, I swear you're just as bad as Mikey." Ebony laughed,

"What an insult. Really, I'm hurt!" Leo chuckled and noticed a book stuff behind the small turtle's pillow, "What are you reading?"

"It was Beowolf, now its 'The Glass Castle'. It's a very fascinating book." Leo smiled and leaned against Ebony's wall, still with her feet on his lap. Unfortunately, Ebony felt her eyelids becoming heavier and heavier. Ebony sighed and looked at Leo. "Tell me a story about you. Like something funny or embarassing!" Leo gave her this crazy look and rolled his eyes.  
"Ah... okay. Well..."

As soon as Leo began telling his story about how he was always scared to go down this one tunnel, due to Mikey's spooky myth-believing, he looked over and noticed Ebony was already fast asleep. Slowly, he shifted out of her lips dead weight and pulled the blanket over her goosebumped legs. His fingers grazed her skin lightly and he paused, _So smooth_. Leo noticed the two boys being carried into the bedroom by Raphael. Leo and Raph shared a quick glance, and grabbed one of the boys from Raph's hands. Demetri didn't even squirm under Leo's touch, as he placed him into the soft cushion. Raph was already out of the room by the time Leo tucked Demetri in. Leo smiled at the thought of Raph's compassion. Before walking out of the room and hitting the lights, Leo looked over at the small bundle, curled up and breathing quietly. Leo made a hasty decision in this moment; crouching before Ebony, he leaned in slowly, and left a small peck on her forehead. Leo hurried out of the room and hit the light switch.

Unknown to him, Ebony stirred as soon as he got up, and her face fluttered and blushed madly. Ebony closed her eyes once more, with her thoughts running a marathon of course. Tomorrow was technically a date night. What would she wear? How would she do her hair?! Trivial matters flooded her tired mind which soon put sleep before thought, and Ebony was off to sleep once again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh Ebonnnnnyyyy!" A loud, rambuxious Mikey barged into the room. Ebony, startled and with crazy bed-hair, screamed and began to cover herself up in the blankets. Mikey smirked and ripped the blankets out of her grasp. "Mikey!"

"It's breakfast time Ebo-Ow!" Thankfully, Donnie came to Ebony's aid and whacked Mikey upside the head. Donnie gave Mikey a stern look and hurried him out of the room, and closed the door behind him. Ebony sighed, and rolled her eyes at Mikey's goofiness and climbed out of bed. Ebony walked over to the dresser, and grunted in frustration. She didn't know what to wear, it was kinda hot in the sewer today, so she thought she might as well wear shorts. But the shirt, she had to ponder. Wearing a long sleeve would be weird, but a plain t-shirt would make her look plain. Ebony stopped in her thoughts, realizing how she centered around her appearance, she didn't even know why. Well she did, would she admit it, hell no.

Ebony sighed, "I'll change into something later I guess... but for now," Ebony pulled out one of her favorite shirts April gave her; it wasn't to special, but she liked it's style. A plain white blouse with blue lace and embroidery woven in and about the collar, cuffs, and waist line. Ebony stared at her hair, and figured a cute little pony tail in the back would surfice. Satifised with her look, Ebony stepped outside her room only to hear a large commotion coming from both of the boys.

"Donnie said that I could change clocks and things with my fingers!" and "When can we go and shock some bad guys!" also, "Can I shock Mikey today!?" Ebony shook her head and quickly placed a hand on both of the boys mouth,

"You will not be shocking anybody today... not until you can control it!" Both boys looked down with a very sad gaze, and shuffled their feet back towards the table. Ebony continued to follow the boys, but her gaze was kept on Don, who knew what was coming.

"Donatello. Why are Earth would you ever suggest that the boys who are only 6 years old, could start using their abilities to fight bad guys?!" Ebony's voice grew stern and grumpy. Don gulped and slowly shook his head, "I-I didn't mean t-to say it to them that way-y." Ebony raised an eyebrow and smirked evilly.

"Fine, if you didn't say it in that way, when they start training, you'll be the first victim." Ebony grinned as Raphael laughed heartedly. "Bro, she got you in a deep deeeeeep hole!" Don began muttering about electric shock therapy as Ebony grabbed her bowl of cereal, but noticed something odd. As she poured her cereal, something small fell out. She picked it up, and examined it closely, not believing her eyes. A small rock with sharpie written on it, 'Shelby's Diner Alley.' Ebony gasped and dropped in it her bowl, causing the turtles to shift their attention.

"Ebony? What is it?" Ebony's mouth was still open as she turned around, leaning on the counter. Leo repeated his question and began to get up from his seat, hoping that she wasn't sick. Ebony's brows furrowed. _He died in the fire. It can't be him after all these years. Not possible..._ Ebony snapped out of her thoughts as Leo placed a hand in front of her face, hoping that she would come to her senses. "Just, an old memory is all..." Ebony excused herself from the kitchen and quickly ran back into her room. Closing the door, Ebony slid down the wood. Millions of thoughts flooded into her mind as she thought about him.

"Ebony?" Leo knocked on her door and turned the door knob. Peaking inside, blue eyes caught the eyes of dull hazel eyes. Leo frowned and came into the room fully, and closed the door behind him. Sooner than he thought, Ebony walked up to Leo and rested her head on his chest; wrapping his arms around her, Leo leaned against the door, slowly stroking her hair, which felt like beautiful silk.  
"I used to have a brother." Leo tensed up and held her a little tighter, "He was the only person at the orphanage that understood what it was like to be ... halfway between pain and happiness." Ebony sighed and squeezed Leo's chest tighter, which Leo responded to, "I'm sure he would be very proud of what you've become." Ebony smiled and nodded, pulling away from his chest. Leo, on the other hand, held on to her waist lightly, staring into her eyes.

"What time do you want to leave tonight?" Ebony smiled and began blushing slightly, "Sundown." Leo nodded and began to open the door back up when three more turtles piled on in. Ebony stood there in shock as Leo's face grew hot; but before Leo could began yelling-

"Are you serious! What is with you three?!" Ebony placed her hands on her hips, Leo couldn't help but smile at Ebony's sassy attitude.

"So... you going out tonight?!" Mikey leaned in and wiggled his eyebrows. Ebony rolled her eyes, pushing his face out of the way. "Yes. Is that a problem?!"

"Can we come too! Please, Leo!" Donnie jumped up and down in excitement. Leo rolled his eyes and looked over at Ebony, "Your choice." Ebony sighed and stared at the three turtles who gave her the puppy dog look. Ebony shrugged and muttered, "Sure, why not." The three cheered and ran out of the room, Leo looked over at Ebony and gave her an apologetic look. Ebony gave him a quick smile, and sat on the bed, huffing in disappointment. Leo knelt down in front of the petite turtle hybrid, and placed his hands on her knees,

"I'm sorry Ebony. I promise I'll make it up to you." Ebony looked up at him with pained eyes, "Why?" Leo adjusted his knees, "Because I'm a decent turtle that likes to make people happy." Ebony giggled and rolled her eyes, "Sounds fair to me Leo." Smiling, Leo got up to leave the room, but before opening the door, the large turtle turned around.

"Do you like Ice Cream?" Ebony smiled and shook her head, "I'm lactose intollerant, unfortunately." Leo huffed in frustration. "What about corn-dogs?" Ebony smiled sheeply, she had actually loved corn dogs and hoped Leo would say yes.

"Sounds fair to me Ebony." and with a charming smile, Leo left the room whispering, just at a volume that Ebony could hear him, "It's a date."

A date?! Ebony squeeled with excitement as soon as Leo closed the door. Jumping up and down, Ebony turned on her radio to a lovey-dovey song. Dancing around the room, Ebony swung her hips and sung to the music that blarred through her room.

* * *

Ebony finally calmed down and noticed that it was the sun was setting, and changed into some baggy yoga pants to keep warm. Grabbing her leather jacket, Ebony sneaked out of her room quietly, noticing that Donnie and Mikey were twiddling their thumbs on the couch, waiting for Leo to annouce their leave. Raph, sat behind them, sharpening his sai's, just in case. Ebony soon realized that she didn't have any nifty weapons, only her fists, making Ebony open and, pretty useless in her case.

"Alright guys," Leo came out of his room with a harsh whisper, "Let's go before Cliffton and Demetri come back with April and Casey." The couple offered to take the boys out to the arcade in town for a special treat. April made the point that Ebony hasn't had a chance to have her own sense of down time from the boys. For the past two weeks, she would be tucking the boys into bed, or spending most of her time worrying about the boys. Casey agreed, mainly because he wanted to spend time with the two boys, and go to the arcade.

Ebony tip-toed over to the hole in the wall where only a few days ago she climbed out of. Ebony was right behind Donnie and in front of Mikey, which she granted as a bad idea due to his perverted mindset. Soon enough, she was the last one behind, as the four turtles grabbed their skate boards, or rolled down the tunnel on their shells. Ebony sighed and hurried after the childish turtles, and only regretted it. Ebony couldn't see the turtles anymore, totally out of eye sight, and leaned against a wall, catching her breath. She rolled her eyes at her asthmatic lungs and was determined to keep up.

Huffing and panting hard, Ebony pushed her legs to the limit, and saw that the four turtles where waiting at the manhole entrance for her. Donnie immediately saw her panting and ran up to her, "Ebony! Are you ok! Your vital signs are showing that you're having an asthma attack!" Ebony shook her head and placed her hands on her knees, "I just need some nice fresh air is all." Donnie went to continue his medical help on the female turtle, when she jumped onto the back of Raphael (being the tallest of the four.).

"And what do you think you're doing?!" Raph growled with an angry tone. Ebony stood on his shoulders, "Getting out of here? Isn't that what we're doing?" and shifted the manhole to the right. Gripping onto the edge, Ebony pulled herself up and into the dark alley way. Raph grumbled, muttering, "Could've asked, we would've given you a lift." Leo smirked at Ebonys persistance and Raph annoyance when Donnie leaned in and whispered, "Your girlfriend is pushier than Raph." Leo's face burned with shock and was about to protest when Mikey called his name to come up the manhole next.

* * *

Woohoo!" Mikey yelled as they continued to flip, jump, climb, and scurry over the rooftops of New York City. Ebony smiled greatly and looked up at the night sky; one thing that made her miss Arizona was the clear skys and starry nights. Ebony sighed and saw that all of the turtles sat down and debated on what to do next. Between the bickering and yelling at each other, Ebony looked down the long drop and saw a bright green sign. 'Shelby's Diner'. Ebony's heart stopped, the alley way was on it's right. Ebony's gaze glanced over to the turtles once more, making sure that they were still distracted.

With a small leap, Ebony landed on the fire escape of the building. Climbing on down the stairwell, Ebony gritted her teeth. _What if it isn't him? What if it's a trick?_ Ebony shook her head and jumped onto the dirty ground. "It's him. It's gotta be." Taking in a deep breath, Ebony ran across the busy road and sneaked into the dark alley way that lay ahead of her.

"What about you Ebony?" Leo and the other three turned around, and saw no brunette turtle in heir sight. "Ebony?!" Leo went towards the back of a small storage shed and couldn't find her. Leo began to panic, of course all he could think of was her being kidnapped, or possibly her asthma attack really hurt her. "Dudes, look!" Mikey shouted and pointed to a figure, dressed in black pants and a trenchcoat. The figure leaped over the last car and suspiciously sneaked into the alley way. "Why is she sneaking into the alley way?" Raph leaned over the cement bricks and glanced at Leo, who seemed almost dumbfounded and sad. Donnie muttered, "There's someone else in the alley way. Something, I should say..." Leo ran over to the end of the building, and unsheathed his katanas. "Leo?"

Running as fast as he could, Leo leaped across the small street and landed on the fire escape on the other building. Jumping down, Leo sneaked into the other alley way, just like Ebony. Raph followed immediately, leaving Donnie and Mikey to be left confused and falling behind.

* * *

Ebony grabbed the nearest pipe she could find, and gripped it tightly. Hazel eyes narrowed, adjusting to the darkness. Ebony noticed the the alley way was coming to an end, and stopped in the middle of it. _Should I call him out?_ Ebony inhaled deeply and took a step back, sensing something close.

"It's been a while, woah." A deep voice sounded in the left corner of the alley. Ebony froze and kept her gaze on the ground, her ears were lying to her, she's hallucinating.

"What's wrong Eb? I haven't seen you this down in a long time..." The footsteps grew closer and heavier, the voice still booming in Ebony's tiny ears. Ebony tried to focus her gaze, and her eyes landed on dark red hair. Almost in disbelief, Ebony gasped and dropped her pipe. "It can't be..." Ebony walked closer to the dark figure and heard a noise behind them. Turning around, she saw four large turtles coming closer to her.

"Ebony, get away from him!" Leo commanded and reached for her trenchcoat, pulling her back. "No Leo!" Ebony turned around and placed her hands on his muscular chest, whispering, "It's my brother." Ebony looked back at him, stepping out of the dark, the four brothers stared. Dark red hair, short and spikey, with bright eyes, one blue and one green. He wore all black and had small belts all around his body. Arms out stretched, Ebony smiled, with tears in her eyes.

"Nathaniel!" A blur of white, red and pink flashed behind Nathaniel, and Ebony stopped in her tracks. Nathaniel sighed and grabbed his smaller sword. Ebony's eyes narrowed as she took another step closer. The blur came forward, leaping over Nathaniel, and tackling Ebony to the ground, sending both of them flying past the turtles. "Ebony!" yelled a deep voice

Ebony opened her eyes and groaned, "What the literal hell?" Bright teal eyes met Ebony's dizzy gaze, purple lips and short blonde hair blurred in Ebony's vision. "Do you not remember me, Ebby?" Ebony pushed the female off of her body and growled in pain, and stared at the tall blonde laying on the ground. Memories flooded Ebony's mind as she remembered all the pillows fights and silly pranks they shared at the orphanage.

"Selina!?" The blonde's eyes lit up as she pulled Ebony to her feet, hugging her tightly, spinning her around. "Oh Ebby! We've missed you so much!" As she set Ebony down, Ebony glanced up at the 6 foot tall woman, "We..?" hazel eyes shifted to Nathaniel, who stared at the ground.

"Me and Delilah! We've been trying to find you for a long time Eb. Everyone thought you killed yourself." Ebony's eyes opened widely, "What.." Nodding, Selina turned to Nathaniel.

"Fucking traitorous bastard." Ebony's eyes opened as Nathaniel's eyes sparked with fire, charging at Selina, who charged back. "No!" Ebony ran inbetween the two and stood her ground. Nathaniel seemed to hesitate, but continue with his sword out. "Nathaniel stop!" Ebony saw Selina moving out of the way of Ebony and got ready to strike. Ebony watched as Nathaniel's sword was striking down fast, and Ebony took her chance. Tackling Selina, the two girls bounced and rolled on the ground. Ebony winced in pain and looked at her arm, which began bleeding. Nathaniel stopped in his tracks and knelt down to grabbed Ebony.

"Ebony, I'm so sorry, you shouldn't be here, you need to-" Selina growled and grabbed Nathaniel by the throat, lifting him high in the air. Ebony got up and began yelling with a fearless voice, "Put him down Selina!" Selina and Nathaniel were stunned by her voice which boomed with power. The four brothers stood behind her, also in shock at her sudden leadership. Selina shook her head in defiance, "How do you not know!?"

"Know what?!" Selina used her other hand to reveal Nathaniel's white skin. His left arm, branded and scabbed over, the mark of a traitor. Shredder's sign. Ebony gasped as Selina threw Nathaniel on the ground, "He betrayed Clarence! Betrayed Delilah, and even you Eb." Ebony began shaking with hateful tears.

"Why..." She asked, advancing towards Nathaniel and kneeling in front of him. "The Shredder will only bring this city justice with its corruptivity! Clarence was a fool-" Ebony slapped him across the face, and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Why do you have to always be the bad guy." Nathaniel's eye's widened, remembering all the times the children would play Cops and Robbers, he would always be the bad guy. "Ebony, please..."

"Don't! You've betrayed him! The only man that ever loved you! Do you think that the Shredder loves you! He has no feelings, you're just a puppet!" Ebony began walking away when Nathaniel stood up,

"Ebony, please wait," Nathaniel ran after her and grabbed her coat jacket, "Go back, go ahead, tell the Shredder what you have seen here. Tell him you saw me, another turtle mutant, tell him how you failed!" Nathaniel's eyes sparked with rage as he raised his hand towards Ebony's red face, ready to strike. Nathaniel grasped at the pain he substained as Ebony saw a large green hand squeeze his small wrist.

"You will not touch her." Leo growled protectively, which caused Ebony to look up to him, admirably. Leo then dropped his wrist and punch Nathaniel straight in the face, sending him flying into the dirt. Leo was about to continue his rage onto Nathaniel when Ebony hissed at the painful cut on her arm. Leo immediately turned his gaze to Ebony with worry,

"Are you ok?" Ebony's glassy eyes looked up into Leo's saphire orbs. Nodding, she hung her head and continued to walk over to the edge of the alley, wanting to go home.

"Eb!" The blonde Amazonian called out to her friend, she ran to her side, hugging her. "I'll see you soon sweetie! Take care of yourself, and your friends. If you need me, find me through the toilet." Ebony smiled and felt cold tears stinging her face, "Oh Ebony," Selina held her friend close, "It hurts me too..." Ebony began shaking and suddenly backed off, Ebony, dizzy and unbalanced grabbed her arm and leaned against the wall.

"Ebony? What's wrong?!" Donnie came rushing over, but stopped in his tracks when Ebony vomited on the ground and fell on her knees. "Ebony.." Leo whispered and knelt down next to her. She was hot, sweaty, but shivering. Leo stared at Donnie for some comfort in what was happening. Donnie immediately grabbed her arm and looked at it. But before he could say anything, a low voice muttered,

"I poisoned her..." All of the turtles looked at the beaten and bruised Nathaniel, who held out a small vile, "Please, this is the antidote." Leo growled and was about to grabbed Nathaniel's face and throw him into a wall, when Ebony reached for the antidote. Nathaniel took this as a sign that he could enter the circle of turtles. Uncorking the vile, Nathaniel helped Ebony drink the antidote. Coughing harshly, Ebony gagged at the taste and grabbed Nathaniel's hand, whispering,

"I knew you weren't always the bad guy..." From her coughing fit, Ebony began to loose conciousness. All she could hear was Nathaniel's apology, and Leo's worried call of your name.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on Ebony..." a low voice, deprived from sleep and nutrients muttered as he held the fragile hand of the small woman. Her breathing was irregular, she was sweating but she seemed to be stable, according to Donnie. Donnie sat across from the bed where Ebony was laying, and looked at his research on this antidote. Luckily, Donnie knew what he was looking for and was relieved, standing up, he walked over to Leo, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Good news or bad news?" Leo frowned at him, "Don. Really?"

"Fine. Good news is, when she wakes up, which should be soon, she will need to just let the toxin come out of her body." Leo furrowed his brow, "... elaborate Donnie." Donnie huffed and rolled his eyes,

"She will keep vomiting. Bad news is, this toxin sparks the nervous system in a funny way once it's being ejected from the body."

"Like how?"

"Her dorphomenes will spike, and then fall hard. She'll be very excited, and then very, _very_ tired." Leo blushed at the thought of Ebony being very excited, of course he's never seen a human act that way or even a turtle human hybrid for that matter. Clearing his throat, Leo looked over at Don, "So, what can I do to help her?" Donnie shrugged, "I would just listen to her and let her do her thing, like you usually do." Donnie smirked at Leo with playful eyes. Leo rolled his eyes as Master Splinter entered his room.

"You need to eat, Leonardo." Splinter shook his head, "If she finds out that you were not eating or resting while she has been asleep, you will not sit down for a whole week." Leo chuckled and nodded,

"I know." Splinted kneeled next to Ebony, and noticed her eyes moving gradually. "She appears to be waking up," Splinter watched his eldest son sit up straighter and with hopeful eyes, stare at Ebony. Placing a rough green hand on her cheek, Leo repeated her name. Master Splinter smiled with joy at this sight of young love. Oh yes, he knew for a very long time, every since Ebony woke up in the lair the first time. Leonardo would always cast a gaze towards her, joke with her, and he definitely knew about the date night.

Splinter got up and left the two alone. Leo waited patiently, totally didn't even realize that Master Splinter had left the room. A small moan had escaped Ebony's mouth, causing Leo to jump at the noise. He didn't quite understand why she made it, but he pushed it aside for now. "mmmm... Leo..."

"Ebony, I'm right here..." Leo watched hazel eyes peak out from Ebony's locks as she stirred and smiled at Leo weakly, "So much for a night out, huh?" Leo laughed held Ebony's hand tightly, "How are you feeling?" Ebony shrugged and muttered,

"I feel sick." Leo nodded and brought the bucket of water over. "I know, Ebby, but Donnie said that you would be vomitting for a little while so that the toxin can get out of your body." Ebony nodded and smiled brightly,

"What?" Ebony squeezed Leo's hand, "You called me Ebby. You've never called me that before." Leo's face heated up as he avoided eye contact with Ebony's pleading eyes. "Yeah well, you had me worried for a while there." Ebony cocked her head to the side,

"What are you talking about?" Leo shrugged and began rinsing out the wet towel for Ebony, "I, just didn't want to loose you, you seemed so lifeless.." Ebony's smiled only got larger as Leo continued to ramble, "I mean, everyone was worried about you. It wasn't just me. Cliffton and Demetri are still at April and Casey's-"

"Leo?" His gaze shot up and he stared at Ebony, "You talk to much." Ebony grabbed his hand gently, and placed the damp towel on her forehead. Leo shivered under her smooth touch, and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, it's just..." Ebony waited impatiently for Leo to finish his sentence. Ebony grabbed Leo's chin, and made Leo keep eye contact with her. "It was kinda scary, seeing you all sweaty and barely breathing..." Ebony giggled and the laughter filled Leo's ears. "What?"

"The oh so fearless leader, is scared of lil' ol' me, being hurt!" Leo rolled his eyes, "I thought guys find it attractive when girls are sweaty and out of breath?" Ebony added, causing Leo to blush slightly and look away.

"You are by far the weirdest girl I've ever met." Leo laughed and Ebony joined in, "I'm the second girl you've met, Leo." Leo was still laughing when he was getting up to go get Ebony some water, "And the most amazing, stay here, I'll go get you some water." Ebony smiled and nodded, laying back down in Leo's bed.

Ebony felt a full wave a nausea come over her. Clenching her stomach in pain, and holding her mouth, Ebony tried to get out of bed quickly and make it to the bathroom. However her trip was short lived when her legs gave out from under her, and she only made it to the door. Looking around the room, she felt her stomach convulsing, with instinct, she grabbed the bucket of water next to the bed. The horrible smell and sound filled her senses, tears poured out of her eyes.

Leo heard the hurling noise and set the glass of water on the table, and hurried quickly to his room. Seeing Ebony on the floor, holding her throat with tears streaming, the smell of bloodied vomit filled his room, seeing how her body shaked, made Leo feel so guilty for even leaving her for a second.

"Ebony, do you want to go back on the bed." Ebony began coughing harshly, but nodded weakly. Leo put Ebony's arm around his neck and picked her up bridal style to the bed. Laying her down gently, Ebony held Leo's hand tightly, tears were still on the brim of her eyelids.

"What's wrong Ebony?" Leo kneeled down and leaned against the bed, only about a foot away from her bright pink lips, "I really hate throwing up." Leo chuckled and nodded, "I'm sure most people do, Eb." Ebony searched for comfort in Leo's face. His soothing eyes that she wish she could stare into every minute of the day. His polite smile, his calming laugh. Suddenly, Ebony felt a rush of excitement. "Leo, lets go do something entertaining!" Leo was slightly shocked by her comment, but realized that this is what Don was talking about.

"Ohhhhkaayyy. Like what do you want to do?" Ebony shrugged and leaned forward. Leo stiffened up like a board when he inhaled her beautiful smell. She was only a few inches from his mouth now, and then, she leaned her head on his shoulder, "I'm tired." Leo laughed and placed his hand on your back, rubbing it gently. A small hum came from Ebony's torso as soon as he touched her back, which caused him to stop.

"Ebony, are you alright?" Ebony shrugged and laid back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling and pouted. Her puppy dog gaze met Leo's confused orbs. "Can you take a nap with me..." Leo's mouth hung open, he didn't realize what she said at first. _I hope this is the antidote..._ Leo stood up and watched Ebony scoot down on the bed. Leo felt very odd at this moment, and began taking off his gear, only leaving his mask on. Laying against the corner, Leo had one leg out straight, and the other in a sorta of 90 degree angle. Ebony decided to lay against his plastron and have her knees on top of his bent leg. Leo grabbed the blanket and tucked her in, his face still bright red at the physical contact he was making with Ebony.

"Leo?" Ebony muttered as she snuggled into Leo's chest. "Yes, Ebby?" Leo could feel her fever growing hotter, meaning the toxin was being fought off by her body. "I miss your bed.." Leo laughed and began stroking her hair lightly, humming the song he had stuck in his head. Ebony knew the beat well, and began singing along,

"You can be my whole world, if I can be you satellite~" Unfortunately Ebony sounded like a drunken sailor, causing Leo to chuckle. Leo had to control every muscle in his body to not kiss her forehead, his hands traveled up and down her arm. He himself was feeling quite relaxed as he noticed Ebony shifting her head closer to Leo's neck,

"I can be his whole world, if Leo can be my satellite..." Ebony muttered in her sleep. But those words made Leo's heart sore with happiness. With a goofy smile, Leo closed his eyes and felt content with his nap partner.

* * *

"Hey guys, look! They slept together!"

"Mikey, shut up!" Ebony began groaning and opening her eyes. Her head hurt and throbbed like crazy, but she could recognize the three mutant turtles in the bedroom. There was one missing but a quick motion on Ebony's waist caused her to look down. A relax turtle hand resting on Ebony's fragile side, and shifting her head behind her was a sleeping Leo. _He's so peaceful when he sleeps, but why are we cuddling..._ Ebony blushed madly as the three brothers continued to tease Ebony.

"You guys must be quiet, I didn't hear a thing." Raphael muttered and chuckled, Ebony's mouth dropped in protest,

"Excuse you?" Mikey couldn't hold in his snicker, "So tell us Ebby, what's it like with a tur-" Ebony's face grew red and started to grow angry.

"Nothing happened last night! I don't even remember anything really!" Raph and Mikey shrugged and shook their heads playfully,

"Leo likes to get the ladies when they don't understand whats going on. How low." That struck a last nerve in Ebony, getting up a little to fast, Ebony began shouting at Raph and Mikey,

"How dare you accuse us of such ill-modesty! Now I see what you guys really think of me! And of your brother!? How low are you guys!" Ebony was unbalanced but caught herself on the dresser, slowly, she lead herself out of the tense bedroom.  
"Smooth move Raph." Donnie peeped as Raph gave him a death glare. Mikey, Raph and Donnie begin flooding out of the room as soon as they noticed Leo squirming and waking up. Truth is, he noticed the warmth of the bed was gone and he was hearing loud voices. He was in his bed, and was very confused, until he remembered last night and his face heated up.

"Ebony..?" He called out, and noticed she was no where to be seen. Getting up slowly and fixing his mask, the fearless leader went out in the living room, and saw all of the avoiding gazes of his brothers. He knew they must've said something or did something. He realized that Ebony might be mad at him, maybe she thought he forced her into sleeping next to him. Noticing the Cliffton and Demetri were playing with their coloring books, Leo saw the door to their room closed. Knocking, Leo called out, "Ebony, it's me, Leo."

Ebony wiped away her tears and opened the door. "Yea.?" Leo noticed her dried tears and came in quickly, then closed the door. "Hey, hey Ebby, whats wrong?" Ebony shrugged and got mad at a tiny piece of paper on the floor.

"For some reason, your brothers think..." Ebony's voice trailed off and Leo sat down on the bed, patting it for Ebony to sit down too. However, instead of the bed, Ebony chose Leonardo's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Leo didn't lie, he like it a lot, but he still didn't understand why she was mad. "Tell me what happened Ebby?"

Ebony sighed, "I know your brother's were teasing, but when I woke up, they... they were saying we did something ill-modest..." Leo's face turned red, from anger and the thought of something like that with Ebony. Leo shook his head, "Ebony, I want you to know, I'd never touch you like that." Leo said sternly, hoping it would cheer her up, however, Ebony's eyes avoided his gaze and her shoulder slumped down.

"I u-uh mean, unless you want me to..." Ebony giggled and snuggled into Leo's neck, mumbling. "What'd you say Ebby?"

"What happened last night? I remember throwing up and... that's it." Leo leaned against the wall as Ebony's feet swung back and forth off the bed. Leo began stroking her hair and almost started rocking the small girl he held in his arms,

"Well, you got tired pretty fast. I carried you to the bed and I tucked you in. However, you asked if I wanted to sleep next to you, which I thought you just wanted me there for moral support in your dreams or something!" Ebony giggled, "I started humming to that song that you were dancing to the other day, and you started singing along. But you were so tired, you sound real cute. Then..." Ebony listened for Leo to continue, eager to hear what else happened. "What else happened Leo?"

"You mumbled in your sleep, you... changed the verse of the song." Ebony was very confused, "What?"

"You sounded like a drunken sailor.'" Ebony's face turned into a full frontal blush. Ebony sighed and smacked her head against Leo's shoulder. Leo pushed Ebony away and stared into her dull hazel eyes,

"But I think you were just high off medication, sweetie." Ebony's face lit up as she giggled, Leo finally understood what he said, and Ebony continued to snuggle up against her nap partner, muttering, "You're the best Leo."

* * *

After a long shower, Ebony was beginning to feel better. When Ebony entered her room, she kicked the door closed with her foot, setting her dirty clothes in her laundry bin. Cliffton and Demetri gave their surrogant mother a pleading look,

"What's with you two?" Ebony chuckled and began drying her hair. "Do you like Leo?" Ebony stopped and turned on her heel, seeing both boys coming up to her. Ebony sat on the bed and let the two boys sit on top of her lap.

"Mikey said that you have a major crush on him!" Cliffton peeped up, Demetri followed his lead, "And Raph says that you two will end up swapping spit. What's that mean?"

Okay. Ebony had to laugh at that one, shaking her head. Thinking about it, Ebony came to the realization that she may have a crush on Leo. He's just... him. He's the fearless leader with so many fears and flaws, that Ebony admired. His eyes kept her on her feet, all she wanted to do was stare into them. The way he wrapped his arms around her, how he comforted her made her weak in the knees. His passionate smile that gave Ebony a reason to smile back. She couldn't help but smile when she thought of Leo

"I do like Leonardo a lot. Demetri, don't listen to Raphael."

"Are you two going to get married?!" The boys squeeled simultaniously. Ebony laughed, shaking her head. "You have to be together for a long time when you get married."

"Why?"

"So that you know they're the right person. Your soul mate. The one you're going to want to spend every single bad minute with." Demetri nodded and stared at his older brother,

"What if you know that they're the right person? I think Leo is the right person for you Ebby." Ebony smiled and gave the eldest twin a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you Cliff, but why do you think that." This time, Demetri spoke first, "Because he's always looking at you. You seem happy now." Ebony stopped in her thoughts, and repeated what her little boy just said,

"I seem happier now...?" They both nodded. Ebony thought of Leo's charming saphire eyes, his strong jawline, his comforting voice. Ebony's face grew hotter as she continued to fantasize of Leo's manly voice whispering, 'Will you marry me?'

"Ebby? I forgot to tell you." Ebony stared down at the little note card that Cliff held in his hand. Confused, Ebony grabbed the note card and began to read it.

 _Ebony,_

 _Wear you're favorite dress or outfit. You're in for a surprise at 9pm._

 _-L_

Ebony's heart skipped a beat, well, multiple beats. Ebony forgot that Leo and her had planned a little date out at night, and Ebony smiled with excitement. Cliffton and Demetri snuggled up to Ebony, and Cliff muttered,

"You do like Leo, don't you Ebby?" Ebony kissed his forehead, and kissed Demetri's nose. "I do, very much so." Both boys shot up and their faces lit up happily, "So, will Leo be our new Dad?" Ebony's face blushed madly and shook her head,

"Listen you two, you can call the turtles whatever you like, because you love them. I love all of them, and they love the thee of us. They're our family and nothing is going to change that. Okay boys?" They both nodded and began to make kissy faces, and singing 'Kissing in a tree', of course causing Ebony to laugh. Looking at her clock that hung above the door, Ebony saw it was 8:30pm. Ebony ushered the boys out of the room, giving them the idea to run and pull some nasty Casey underwear over Raphael's face. Watching from the small crack in the door, Ebony began laughing as Raph gagged heartedly, and ran to the showers, grumbling.

Ebony looked into her mirror and smiled. A knee length dress, a deep navy blue with beautiful white paisleys across. Long bell sleeves that met the bottom of the dress, which was a border lace. Ebony grew frustrated as she couldn't figure out how to do her hair. A ponytail was too sporty, but a bun was to formal, little pigtails was too playful. Finally Ebony gave up, and saw how her hair flowed with every step she took. Her bangs swept to the side, where you could visably see her light green scales, her long brown hair was down at her sides; she didn't have a straightener and thus her hair was quite wavy from all of the humidity.

A soft knock on her door made Ebony jump out of her skin. Shaking slightly, her quiet feet met the door, and her trembling hands gripped the doorknob, turning it slowly. Peeking out the door crack, Ebony's eyes met the plastron of an armored turtle. Ebony held her breath and lifted her eyes to see Leo's cyan eyes. Leo couldn't help but let out a gasp as he saw Ebony's outfit that formed to her body. Her chestnut hair that flowed just past her mid forearm was in beautiful curls and waves, that caused Leo to drop his mouth. Ebony giggled and brushed her brown locks behind her ear.

"So...uh-" Leo straightened up and held out an arm, "Shall we?" Ebony smiled and locked arms with Leo and followed his lead out of the liar, while his brothers stared at the two's blushed faces and smiles.

* * *

"Okay, are your eyes closed?!" Ebony laughed and nodded her head, "Yes Leo!"

"Are you sure? What do you see?" Ebony mentally rolled her eyes and laughed, "Leo, I have my eyes closed, I can't see a thing!" Leo chuckled and placed his rough hands on her waist, gently leading her to the ladder. Getting in front of Ebony, Leo pressed his shell against her smooth dress,

"Okay, I have to climb up, but hold on to my back, and don't open your eyes!" Ebony soon became a little worried, having a small problem with heights, but trusted that Leo wouldn't let her fall. Going up the ladder slowly, Ebony held on for dear life as she felt Leo calmly advance up the steps. "Were on the roof, go ahead and keep your eyes closed." Ebony slowly removed her hands from his large and sturdy shell, and felt more confident when her feet came in contact with the cold concrete.

Leo came behind her, both hands on her waist/hips (big ass hands), whispering in her ear, "Are you excited?"

"Excited that your bringing me to a rooftop at night with no idea where I'm going? I think I'm more scared." Ebony chuckled as Leo rolled his eyes, "Wait here." Ebony stopped in her tracks and her heart began to race, her thoughts swimming. _What was the surprise? What's going to happen on this rooftop tonight? Am I going to tell him?_ Ebony felt cold hands against her bare arms, and Ebony jumped a little, realizing that Leo snuck behind her. Static radio began fading into the tunes and music began playing. Ebony smiled, keeping her eyes closed, "Leo-"

"Open your eyes Ebby!" Feeling his warmth breath on her neck, Ebony's eyes blinked open, and she couldn't belief what she saw. A navy blue blanket, with beautiful cream candles that were lighted surrounded the blanket. A small boombox waited on the side of them, with a small box of a Chinese Combo next to it. Ebony smiled, tears coming up towards her eyelids. Turning around, Leo saw her face light up, and Leo smiled back, "You like it?" Ebony jumped up and down like a small child, "Oh Leo! I love it!" She jumped up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. Leo smiled and hugged Ebony back tightly, but pulled away after a few seconds, "I told you I'd make it up to you, come on," Leo led Ebony to the blanket and they both laid down. Leo placed his hands on his chest, while Ebony put hers behind her long hair, and together they began talking non-stop.

Ebony interrupted their conversation about the universe and how it came to be by laughing. Leo chuckled at her sudden giggles, "What's so funny?" Ebony rolled over and leaned on her elbow, smiling,

"I just can't believe I'm here. Right now. With you. Sharing my night with the fearless leader of the turtles." Leo rolled his eyes at her over exagerted remarks,

"You can't believe it, or you don't want to?" Leo minicked Ebony's postition and stared at Ebony's hazel eyes. "I, I can't say how happy I am Leo-" Ebony stopped and she straightened up, smiling big. Staring at the radio, she noticed the radio-guy speaking,  
"Now, here's 'Never Stop' by Safetysuit!" The melodic music began playing through Ebony's ears as she stood up,

"Leo! Do..." Ebony lost her voice as she stared at the blue clad turtles. The candle light made his saphire eyes sparkle in the night, the small amount of light from the candles and the street provided shadows and highlights on Leo's muscular body. He looked like a god to Ebony, and Ebony's breath was taken away.

"Ebony?" Leo stood up, which caused Ebony to suddenly shift her mind. "What were you going to ask me...?" Ebony kept tripping over her words, but grabbed his hands instead, leading him off of the blanket and onto the the cold concrete. Placing her hands in his, she begins to sway back and forth. Leo's gaze ran up and down her body, her hips swaying and spinning as she twirled like a ballerina. Soon enough, Leo got into the motion of it all, and his body followed hers. Leo placed his hand on her hip and his other hand held hers tightly, like if he let go, he'd loose her.

 _I'll never stop trying_  
 _I'll never stop watching as you leave_  
 _I'll never stop losing my breath_  
 _Every time I see you looking back at me_  
 _I'll never stop holding your hand_  
 _I'll never stop opening your door_  
 _I'll never stop choosing you babe_  
 _I'll never get used to you_

Ebony's eyes were now closed as she twirled and spun around. Leo couldn't keep his eyes off of her, his face grew more and more red the closer she'd get to him. Leo decided to close the space between them, and hum to the song. His deep hums caused Ebony to stare at his closed eyes, the candle light still dancing on his face.

 _Still get my heart racing_

Ebony felt Leo's hot breath on her face. Although Leo was about six foot five, Ebony only stood at his plastron. Ebony's eyes were locked on Leo's, her face heating up.

 _Still get my heart racing_

Leo finally opened his eyes when the bridge of the song came on. Noticing that he and Ebony were chest to chest, hips still swaying and rocking to the music. Leo jumped a little when he saw Ebony staring at him, he noticed her small smile that brought him so much joy.

 _Still get my heart racing_

Ebony's breath hitched as she felt Leo's chest pounding in his chest, or was it hers? Ebony saw Leo smiling and leaning in a little closer.

 _Still get my heart racing_

Leo didn't realize he was leaning in closer until he felt Ebony's hot breath on his lips. His heart thudding in his chest harder and harder the closer he got, Leo finally closed his eyes, allowing whatever happens, to happen. Ebony's face was as red as Raph's mask by this time and she could feel Leo's lips crashing onto hers.

Leo didn't move his lips at first, until he felt Ebony's mouth returned the shared affection. Putting her arms around Leo's neck, Ebony deepened the kiss; Leo tightened his grip around her waist like she was going to float off. After a whole minute and a half of passionatly sharing each other's kisses, Ebony felt all of the butterflies floating away. Leo was the one to break away from the long kiss, and they both began panting.

Ebony stared into his sapphire eyes, and began laughing, hugging Leo even tighter. Leo felt a sudden rush of happiness as he picked up Ebony, spinning her around, I mean who wouldn't be happy to just have their first kiss?

"Leo," Leo set Ebony on the ground gently, "Yes, Ebby?" Leo placed his chin on top of her head, "Thank you, you do so much for me, I ... I can't believe that you put up with me and the boys, and you still have time for me when I need you, I just... I'm so happy." Leo smiled and put both of his hands on Ebony's shoulders.

"I will protect you and the boys for as long as I live. I will never, let you be harmed, I promise." Ebony stood on her tippy toes, only reaching his nose, she left a small peck on it, "I promise too." Surprisingly, Leo leaned over, with Ebony still in his grasp, and lifted a corndog in the air. Ebony laughed and reached for the corndog, which of course was being lifted higher by Leo's height, causing a small playfull fight to break out between the two love birds.

* * *

Sneaking into the lair was not a big deal for Leo and Ebony, but what was a big deal was trying to not get his brother's attention. When they looked all around the lair, they saw Donnie passed out in his lab again, with Mikey on the spare sofa, drooling his brains out. Raph seemed to be grunting and punching a punching bag, so he was busy. Leo led Ebony over to Ebony's wooden door, and stopped in front of it. Leo placed his hands in Ebony's, and kissed her forehead lightly.

"I had such a great night, Ebony." Ebony smiled and looked away, blushing madly, "You have no idea." Leo chuckled at the sight of his beautiful nap partner's embarassing face, lifting it up with his large fingers. Leaning in slowly, Ebony followed the taller turtle's lead, but had to stand on her tippy-toes. Lips colliding, another large green figure walked past muttering,

"You are literally in front of her room, just go in and get it on. Seriously!? Some people are trying to sleep without nightmares tonight." Ebony rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Raph's shell as Leo stared down his brother. Shrugging, Leo leaned his forehead onto hers,

"I guess we should go to bed," Ebony's pouty face and puppy eyes made Leo want to melt, but he didn't want her to see how soft he could be around her. "But I don't wanna." Ebony sounded like a little child.

"We both need sleep Ebby. Go to bed or I'll make you." Leo immediately regretted those words as Ebony began laughing hard,

"I like your attempt to be intimidating and alluring, Leo. But that's a little fast for me," Standing on her toes, she left a peck on his cheek, she opened her door quietly, "But I would like to see how the Fearless leader could make me go to sleep..." Leo's face grew as red as Raph's mask, and he began tripping over his words,

"I-I didn't mean that... I meant-t t-that-" Ebony's soft lips left Leo speechless, and as she pulled away, Leo frowned and huffed in defeat and embarassment.

"You did that on purpose." A very seductive and sly smirk came from Ebony's mouth as she whispered, "Goodnight, Leonardo~" and she slipped into her room. Leo was still standing at her door, speechless and smiling like an idiot. Pumping his fist in the air, like he just had won a game, Leo walked back to his room. Taking off his mask, he plopped on the bed, imagining Ebony's smile and her eyes gazing up at him.


	7. Chapter 7

Loud laughter errupted into tired ears. Baggy blue eyes shot open and stared at the ceiling, grunting, Leo rolled over and looked at the analog clock on the wall. It was only 8 am. Leo groaned and sat up, and continued to flinch at the high pitched laughter that he was hearing. Leo grabbed his mask and tightened it. Before walking out of his room, Leo rememebered the events from last night, and smiled largely. Opening his door, he flinched at the loud screaming, surprised that he wasn't use to it after having three little brothers.

Ebony was rough-housing with Cliffton, and surprisingly, Selina had found a way into the lair, and began to play roughly with Demetri. Ebony's laughter filled the hallways as she was chasing and tickling Cliffton's sides with his pitched laughter echoing. Selina was throwing Demetri up into the air multiple times, and noticed the blue clad turtle staring at the four playmates in the living room.

"Go get Leo boys!" Ebony turned and saw Leo walking out of his room. He didn't have any of his gear or armor on, just his mask. Smiling, Ebony nudged Cliffton to attack her loving mutant. Leo laughed and picked both of the boys up, and began to tickle them lightly, remembering how small they were. Ebony noticed Selina nudging her towards the kitchen, giving her a playful nudge as she kept glancing over at Leo's playfulness.

Leo walked over to the kitchen table when the boys finally 'beat' him up. Leo glanced over at Ebony who was sharing a laugh with Selina, placing his hands on her bare shoulder (she wore a tank top) he kissed her forehead lightly. Ebony's blush made it known that she was still shy around Leo and his affection, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Awhe, it's so sickeningly cute." Selina smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. Ebony rolled her hazel eyes and nudged her taller friend playfull, "Oh shut up you love-sick puppy." Selina copied Ebony's actions and got up from the table, grabbing a slice of bread.

"I'm not a love-sick puppy. I just enjoy a nice cuddle session with following events that-" Ebony raised her hand, "Okay you're done!" Selina smirked and leaned in closer to Ebony, whispering dirty things about her and Leo into her ear. Ebony pushed her away,

"Sometimes I hate you." Selina pretend to take a knife to her chest, "Hate?! Now, Eb, that's a strong word." Ebony rolled her eyes and grabbed some toast,

"I disagree with your existance for the moment. Better?" Raph couldn't help but laugh at Ebony's remark and Leo flashed a smile, staring over at Selina.

"So what business do you have with Ebony? Or did you just want to hang out?" Selina shrugged and Mikey came forward with his roudy attitude,

"She came to see the Mikester! Duh!" Leaning closer to Leo, he whispers, "She digs me!" Leo rolled her eyes and told Mikey to shut up. Of course, Mikey's ego only boosted when he saw Selina smile and hold back a giggle.

"Selina decided to find out where I was staying, and why I was living with four turtles." Selina smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "I only had Delilah hack into your brother's computer system and find you're location. Then, Lionheart sniffed you guys out." Ebony almost choked on her toast,

"Lionheart's here in New York City!?" Nodding, Selina continued, "He lives with me and Delilah. Speakin' of which, where are they?" Pulling out a cellphone, Selina's long fingers tapped away and the four turtles could hear pings of messager apps. Suddenly, Ebony realized what she said and grabbed her phone,

"Wait! You can't just bring them into our home! This is a place of privacy! It's rude to not ask if guests can come over-" Selina rolled her eyes and placed her hand over Ebony's mouth,

"Shush, 'Mom' it's fine, they're just a couple friends from school and there won't be any drinking." Frowning, Ebony followed the tall woman from the table and followed her to the doorway. Raph and Mikey shared looks and muttered, "Ebony is like a female Leo..." Ebony growled in Raph's general direction and grabbed Selina's hand,

"I don't think Master Splinter would be okay with this Selina. He enjoys solace and peaceful mornings-"

"How can I enjoy my mornings when I have four sons and your two boys rough-housing?" Ebony grabbed her forehead and sighed, apologizing to the large rat. "Selina, I-" Ebony's body langauge changed, grabbing her elbow with her hand, she began to make her body look smaller, more fragile. Leo noticed this and grew worried, thinking, what was she so afraid about.

"What's the matter? It's not like they hate you, Eb." Selina placed her hands on the frale turtle's shoulders, "Nathaniel was the one who called the shots, not you." Ebony nodded and jumped out of her skin when she heard a loud yell of her name.

"Ebony!" A larger man came forth, his hair was long and golden, and flowed down to his elbows like a mane. His bright blue eyes sparkled as he picked up Ebony and twirled her around the kitchen, jumping and exclaiming how happy he was to see her. Ebony felt her breath leave her as she was being squeezed tightly.

"Linus!" Two little boys squeeled as they ran up to the large mutant, who instantly gasped, and dropped Ebony right on her butt. Groaning and rubbing her butt, hoping that would help it become less sore, a pale white hand stuck out in her face. Looking up, Ebony smirked. "Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City~" Ebony's angelic voice caused Leo to smile as he stared at her friend.

Pale skin with intricate lines of neon colors ran down her body, starting from her head. The first color was a teal, which must of pigmented her hair, for her multiple braids of hair was a bright teal, even the roots. Her eyes were a bright pink, which was the second color of her rainbow skin. Delilah was of medium height, but still taller then Ebony. Selina was still much taller then the both of them, however all three of them were still under the height of the turtles. Lionus, however, towered over the four brothers by about five inches. His muscular build gave into his intimidating height and weight as well.

Ebony's scaly hand met Delilah's pale hand, and pulled her up off the ground. "It's good to see you, Eb." Ebony pulled Delilah into an embrace and smiled small.

"We've missed you." Ebony smiled shyly and nodded, "I could tell," looking over at Linus, she watched him dramatically fall over and die after their attacks. Ebony soon introduce Delilah and Linus to her four friends, and explained that they were all friends at the orphanage. Mikey soon asked if they had any embarrassing stories about Ebony, but before Ebony could interject, Selina started laughing,

"We use to get drunk a lot. Of course, us being the trouble teens, we thought it was okay. Ebony would LOVE to sing and dance all over everyone and-" Ebony covered Selina's mouth and shook her head, "They don't need to know my drunk side."

"We can always show them!" Linus included himself into the conversation and laughed along with Delilah and Selina. Ebony didn't find it funny, only embarrassing.

"Seriously. Why are you guys here? In New York City?" Delilah felt everyone's eyes on her, and began to stutter, although she tried to be serious,

"Something's been happening around town... Linus was attacked by Shred-head's army. Selina has been receiving threats from Nathaniel, and I haven't been able to find any more of the survivors." Ebony soon became very interested in what was happening to everyone.

"I'm... we're scared Ebony. We don't know what to do. Everyone is dropping off the grid. Five of us gone, poof!" Selina exaggerated her expressions with her hands, and then looked at Linus. Ebony slouched down in her chair,

"What do you expect me to do? I can't protect you guys. I have to protect Cliff and Dee!" Delilah laid a hand on her arm, gesturing to Linus to come closer.

"We know you can do it, just help us find the other five and we can-" Ebony stopped his sentence, "What are you suggesting we do?! Walk into the front door of their hideouts and say 'Hey so our friend's are here and we would like them back?' It won't work." Selina sighed and pouted,

"The coats took them." That word. Coats. Ebony froze, speechless, scared. Shifting her gaze away, Ebony began to recollect all of the past haunting memories of the coats. The needles, the testing, the pain and the torture. Ebony shook her head,

"I can't do it. I won't do it!" Leo's hand was placed on her right shoulder, letting her know that he was here for her. Ebony leaned back, and her head rested on his bare chest. Selina soon grew angry at her behavior, and slammed her fist down on the table,

"They will kill them eventually! We're their family!" Ebony stood there, watching everyone's gaze latch onto her. Her face grew hot as she sighed deeply. Selina was right, she can't just abandon them.

"Listen, I don't want it to be a loud operation. But we'll get them back... but it needs time.." Ebony muttered the last part as Linus growled in happiness at Ebony's decision.

"What about Nathaniel?" Ebony's eyes flickered at Selina, who rested her chin in her hand. "He's just a traitor. Nothing more."

"And if we encounter him?" a deep sigh came from Ebony's chest, "I'll take care of him. I did it once, I'll do it again."

* * *

Throughout the day, each one of the turtles were affiliated with Ebony's old friends. Raphael bonded over fighting styles and boxing with Linus, Donnie was fascinated by Delilah's electrical circuits and telekensis that became apart of her body. Of course Mikey and Selina were giving each other passing glances, and flirting like middle schoolers. Ebony noticed that Leo was missing out of the group of four-now ten if you include Cliff and Dee. They, too were missing.

Ebony walked over to the small room that Leo called his, seeing if he was in there, hiding from her old friends. Noticing that the door was opened slightly, Ebony peaked her head in to see a large turtle with two little boy in his lap. A book was held in his hand, 'The Land Before Time', seemed so small in Leo's large grasp. Ebony listened into the story as Leo exaggerated and minicked the character's voices, using his high and low tones. Ebony held in her giggles as the boys laughed and snuggled into Leo's chest playfully. After about two minutes, the book was finished and Cliffton and Demetri groaned sadly,

"Can you read us another, please Leo!?" Leo shrugged and shook his head, "Maybe later okay Cliff?" Dee and Cliff sighed and soon enough the attention changed to one another as they minicked the dinosaur noises, chasing each other out of the room. Ebony stood back as they charged out of the doorway, leaving it wide open. Leo didn't notice the lean figure standing in the doorway, and began putting away the small book. A small squeek of the bed springs caused him to turn around, seeing the one person who caused his heart to skip. Sitting with her legs crossed, Ebony's hair was put into a messy side braid which her pale fingers caressed shyly. She wore a tight fitting tank top, that exposed her scaled shoulders nicely (Leo adored her skin pigmentation and scales) and her legs were covered by baggy sweat pants. Leo smiled and sat down on the bed next to her. Ebony blushed at Leo's attire, his shorts were now on, and his chest was covered by his bamboo plate. Ebony adored it's symbolism and how it made Leo look much bigger and responsible.

"Hello there," The purring of his 'r's' caused Ebony to blush madly, looking away, "What's wrong?" Leo saw her small, happy smile and leaned forward, kissing her cheek lightly, "What's wronggggg sweetttie?" Ebony began laughing and pushing him away, her pale face still blushing. Leo grabbed her waist gently, moving his fingers slowly, and began tickling Ebony's tiny, yet muscular waist. Ebony's laughter grew louder as his vigurous finger's grazed her skin.

Ebony and Leo didn't realize how far the tickling match had gotten until Ebony noticed she was on her shell. Leo was still slightly caught up in the playful attack on Ebony, but did realize how close he was getting to her chest. He knew that if he slipped, he could hurt her, but he was careful. Knowing that he was getting very personal to Ebony, he felt guilty and slightly embarassed. Yet, this feeling of being so close and personal (as personal as tickling can get) made Leo feel, different. He thought of it as a good different, and he hoped that Ebony wasn't going to get to mad at him for it.

"Leo," A short burst of giggles came from Ebony's mouth, "S-Stop tickling me!" The way she had said those last three words stopped Leo dead in his tracks. His stomach began to tighten and turn into knots, instantly, he backed off, unaware of this new feeling in his body that flowed through his veins. "S-sorry Ebony." Still trying to recover from her laughing fit, Ebony rested a hand on his arm.

"I'm not mad Leo, but," Sapphire eyes stared up at Ebony's hazel eyes, "Are you ticklish?" A sly smirk that minicked the night before's crept on her face. Leo shook his head and shrugged, "Never been tickled, but you can try-" A small laugh escaped from his lips as Ebony placed her smooth finger tips on the sides of his body, were his shell attached to his plastron. Ebony's reaction to Leo's uncontrollable laugh was uncomparable. Ebony tried climbing on top of Leo and continued to tickle his sides, Leo's unknown laughter continued bellowing in his chest. Ebony's only support of her standing upright on his chest was her knee on the edge of the bed, of course Leo was attempting to escape her wrath, and knocked it off. Ebony fell forward and her face smacked into Leo's.

"Oww." She groaned and laughed, using her hands to support herself now, and placed them on each side of Leo's head. Leo's gaze was locked with Ebony's, but he knew how their bodies were postitioned, and cleared his throat,

"Uhm, Ebby. Maybe we should-" Ebony looked around at how her body was position on him and immediately scrambled off of him, "Leo! I am so so sorry!" Leo sat up straight and cleared his throat once again and looked to the left, Ebony looking away shyly to the right as she sat on the floor. A loud knock came from the door and the both of them looked up.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Ebony and Leo shook their heads at Selina's tall stature, waiting for her to continue. "Ebony, you're going to love this." A smirk and chuckled came from Selina's purple lips as she watched Ebony get up.

"What is it?" Selina nodded her way at the door, "We told him not to come, but he's like a lost puppy, maybe you should put him down." Ebony's eyes widened as she knew exactly who Selina was talking about. Growled and gritting her teeth, she asked,

"Living room?" Selina nodded and Ebony stormed off into the other room as Leo was left curious and confused, "What's going on?" Selina ushered him to the door,

"You wanna see Ebony fight her stalker-flirty-boy?" Leo immediately felt the anger in his plastron bubble and he too stormed out of the bedroom.

* * *

Ebony stopped in her track and saw the most annoying, inconsiderate male she ever met. There he was, standing there expecting her to be right at her side. His cocky green eyes burned through his shaggy blonde hair, and his clothes were baggy, making him look way bigger then the stick he was. He looked just as revolting as he did at the orphanage. He stared at Ebony, wide eyed and mouth dropped. Her hair was a bit messy from her previous tickle fight, and her tank top was raised slightly from her hips, exposing her bare skin. A hand placed on her hip caused the blonde pervert to lick his lips,

"Ebony, sweetheart!" His arms out he went towards Ebony in a hurry, causing Leo to step forward to defend her, Selina held him back, "Just wait." She nodded at him. Ebony raised an eyebrow and noticed everyone watching the two's actions in the living room.

"Howie." The now named Howie gave Ebony a pouty look, "Didn't you miss me baby? I sure did miss you a lot, if you know what I mean~" This time, Raph and Leo stepped forward, Leo stood close to Ebony defending his nap partner, and Raph, because this guy is simply being gross.

"Howie, darling!" Ebony shrugged and advanced towards the pervert, catching Leo off guard. "You know I miss you dearly, but..." Howie grabbed Ebony's shoulders and leaned down toward her face, Ebony grabbed his cheeks tightly, and growled,

"Back. Off." Head butting him, Ebony sent Howie flying into the brick wall. Jumping over the sofa, Ebony grabbed his collar and lifted him up in the air,

"You really need to stop stalking me. I am not yours, never have been, and never will be!" She lifted the 150 lbs. man over her head and onto the floor, causing him to gasp in pain.

"Why are you always so mean to me!? I love you! Return my feelings!" His green eyes seemed to tear up with rage and sadness. Ebony rolled her eyes and placed her foot on his chest, pushing down hard.

"You need to stay away from me. Or else I will rip you apart Howie." Scoffing, he rolled his eyes. "You'll more than likely kill me or close to it, you ill-tempered turtle. I'm sure you remember how many times you made someone bleed for making you slightly pissed off. how many times you were put in restraints!" Ebony seemed slightly shocked at his statement, and stepped off of him, and began to walk over to Leo. Howie quickly leaned up and grabbing Ebony's butt, seeing if he could get a reaction out of her then. Gasping in shock and annoyance, Ebony turned around, but was too late. Leo had already grabbed Howie by his hair and lightly tossed him into the wall, which of course with his strength ended up cracking the bricks. Coming close to his face, Leo began to growl in his ear, his eyes went dark and rageful at this peuny human's actions,

"If you touch my girlfriend ever again, if you even look at her once again with that disgusting gaze of yours, you will soon find yourself alone, with no member on you. No balls, nothing." Howie's lips quivered, Leo smirked and lifted his brow, "Do you understand me, Howie?" Nodding and crying, Howie was let go, and he began running to Lionheart, who heartedly laughed at the weak man in front of them. Ebony saw Leo still slightly angry, but her reassuring smile caused his anger to subside for a little bit at least. Mouthing a thanks, Ebony noticed Lionheart growling at Howie's persuance, turning to Selina, she scowled,

"You need to keep your cousin away from me." Selina shrugged, "I can't do anything, remember last time?" Ebony laughed and Selina flipped her off. The last time that Howie had tried this crap with Ebony, Selina butted in, only to be pants in front of everyone, which Ebony thought was the greatest thing ever.

"Besides, Eb, with your temper, you could probably kill him." Ebony rolled her eyes, shaking her head, "I don't have a temper problem..." as she began grabbing her bowl of cereal, her face red and puffy. Loud laughs came from Linus's chest, Delilah couldn't keep her tears in, wiping them away laughing. Selina sat down and continued to laugh.

"Shut up! I do not have a temper!" Ebony slammed her fist down on the table, this time, Linus took a swing at her behavior, "Yeah, right! Just like you're not an alcoholic!" The laughter continued and Ebony began growling, Ebony tried to justify her anger and her alcoholism, and kept glancing over at Leo. She thought she could feel disappointment in his gaze.

"I haven't touched a drop since the fire." Ebony said sadly and grabbed the bowl of cereal, but couldn't muster the appetite to eat it. Sighing, she set it down and walked past Linus, "Ebony, we didn't mean it-"

"Shut up and just leave." Lionheart took a knife to the back as Ebony growled at his kindness, "I mean, if I really have a temper," Ebony swung around and pulled Lionheart's mane down to have him facing her, her eyes were red and sad. He knew that, instantly feeling horrible,

"Then maybe you should leave before I blow up." Delilah set a hand on Ebony's shoulder and shook her head, "We were just kidding around Eb-" Ebony shook her off and stormed away towards the gym room. Delilah grew annoyed at her friend's anger, huffing. Grabbing Selina's arm, who kept looking at the gym door with a sad face, Delilah took her out of the lair and helped Lionheart up. Before they were about to leave, Master Splinter stopped them,

"My guests, I have failed to see Ebony's true anger be revealed," Delilah scoffed and shrugged, "You're lucky then. Ebony came to the orphanage with huge anger problems, restraints and all. It was only until Clarence began teaching us how to fight is when Ebony's anger was released. A lot of her anger stemmed from her testers and her parents abandonment, but a lot of other kids were angry too-" Lionheart stepped forward and nodded sadly,

"She was the worst, however, every time she'd blow up on somebody, she would go and get drunk, trying to forget what happened." Leo stepped forward, questioningly, while Donnie found Ebony's alcoholism slightly fanscinating,

"How bad was her drinking?" Donnie ask, Delilah and Selina shared glances, "She blacked out more than once... and once..." Selina swallowed the lump in her throat as she thought of the memory that haunted all of them.

"She almost died once, but another time, her anger bubbled up inside and she couldn't stop fighting Nathaniel. She actually broke his arm and fingers by doing it..." Leo seemed shocked at Ebony's old personality and looked down at the ground,

"Leonardo, was it?" Leo glanced up at Lionheart, nodding, "I couldn't see any sign of her drinking, but ever since she took Cliff and Dee away after the fire, I think's she changed. She's not the troubled child anymore, she's a devouted mother, and she knows that." With that, Lionheart lead Howie out of the lair through the small hole, leaving Selina and Delilah to bow to Master Splinter,

"Thank you for your generousity this evening, and we're sorry that we caused Ebony to storm off, but I'm sure she will calm down once Leo talks to her." Delilah glanced at Leo and then her gaze turned to Donnie, who seemed to be studying her, but stopped once he saw her smile. Selina looked over at Leo, and finished Delilah's point.

"She has changed, a LOT! She usually never smiled that much, Leo. You guys must be very special to her," Selina glanced over to Mikey and winked flirtatiously, causing Mikey's face to heat up. "Hopefully we can become very special to you guys in the future." And with that, the two girls left the lair, and shut the hole.

* * *

Grunting and yelling came from the gym, while Leo and Raph peeked in from the door. Ebony was drenched with sweat as she was yelling obscenities at herself and began ripping the punching bag. Leo soon noticed his little brothers following him as he snuck into the gym, seeing that Ebony was preoccupied with the bag.

"How stupid can I be!" A hard punch hit the bag, "I'm a fucking idiot!" A hard swing made the bag circle around Ebony, she reached out and held it steady with rough hands, "Why is it that I also have to hurt other people!" The last syllable was a scream as she punched the bag so hard, it came flying back and hitting Ebony's face. Ebony expected the floor, but instead landed in Leo's hard chest. Ebony sighed and sat on her legs, failing to look up into his intimidating eyes,

"Leo, I don't drink anymore, even if I had the chance, I wouldn't risk the chance to scare my boys... or you guys." Ebony's hand's fell in her lap, but were soon picked up by Leo's smooth grasps, Ebony glanced and saw the other three boys with their eyes glued on Ebony, not in fear, not in sadness, but it worry at her small frame that was obviously over worked.

"Ebony, I know you haven't had any alcohol since you've been here, trust me, Master Splinter would've been so mad." Ebony let out a sad but hopeful laugh, Donnie stepped forward, "Besides, I'm not- we're not going to judge your character based on what happened to you in your youth, because we simply don't know what really happened and if that is what you had to do to help yourself, so be it. But now, you're here, and if you ever need someone to just talk to or anything, we're here for you." Ebony smiled and nodded, finding her anger was slowly washing away by the turtles kind words. Leo leaned in and whispered loudly,

"You can just talk to me about anything, only me." Ebony noticed the playful tone in his voice as she rolled her eyes, and of course Mikey noticed and took a slight offense.

"Oh come on! Not everyone wants to hear your boring lectures and inspirational quotes, Leo! Let Ebony come and talk to me once and awhile, playing video games is the best way to calm down." Leo helped Ebony up and held her hand tight, hoping Ebony would feel a little better.

"Mikey, video games can influence her anger even more-"

"I think Ebony's doing a fine job penting out her anger by punching the bag, I mean look at it!" All five of them noticed the punching bag was even more bloodied and now spilling out some sand. Ebony looked down at her ripped up knuckles and sheepishly smiled. Raph and Mikey went to go fix up the punching bag, and wipe off the fresh blood. Donnie got up and went to grab the first aid to stitch Ebony's hands up. Leo and Ebony were now sitting there on the damp mats. Leo leaned forward, leaving a light peck on Ebony's sweaty forhead, and went to go talk to Master Splinter. Ebony saw Donnie walk up and began wrapping Ebony's hands, wincing in pain Ebony saw that he was pouring hydrogen peroxide on her cuts,

"Donnie, what the hell? That hurts?" Donnie rolled his eyes and gave Ebony a cold stare. "Seriously, you're whining over some little chemical reaction? Man, and I thought you were a tough cookie who could put our fearless leader in line." Ebony stuck her tongue out and frowned.

"Oh shut up." Donnie laughed and muttered under his breath, "Big baby."

* * *

 **Just wanting to clarify for those who are reading, (and actually care)** **. The physical aspect of the turtles and everyone else is from the Michael Bay movies (I find them more asthetically pleasing.), however, I don't really enjoy the background of the laboratory testing of the four turtles and Splinter. Although, I still adored the whole Splinter finds the baby turtles and is turned into a mutanted rat like the turtles plot (similiar to the 2003 series on TV). Also, each chapter will have some time skips (So as of right now it's been about 3 months in the lair), and if it bothers you that I don't announce a time skip, let me know, I don't mind fixing it :) If you have any complaints, oh well, to bad. :) Also, there will be cussing that may be more prelevant, and some smut later in the fanfic. But I will let you all know before it happens so if you don't want to read it, you don't have to.**

 **-AllyShiffy**


	8. Chapter 8

Ebony had noticed the climate temperature was dropping increasingly fast as she reached for a long sleeve sweater and a pair of thermal leggings. Being half-cold blooded and half-warm sucked, a LOT. Ebony noticed that the other turtles were becoming more and more cold, but seemed to deal with it like it wasn't an issue. Ebony grumbled at there ability to adapt to such weird and difficult situations, however, she still had an advantage over them, by them, she meant Leo. These past four months of them dating had been a competition of playful, sarcastic remarks and the occasional make out sessions and warm cuddles. A couple times now, Leo had to control his emotions during the sessions of spit swapping, but he would always take pride in knowing that Ebony was proud of him for controlling himself, although she didn't seem to notice. Leo seemed to get flustered around Ebony as their relationship progressed throughout the months, but he always knew how to cheer up the solomn Ebony. Leo didn't want to admit it, but he was growing more and more worrisome of all of Ebony's actions. Every night they'd go on patrol, Ebony would be right next to him, and he would throw a shit fit if she wasn't.

The spring months were closing in, but not fast enough, for Ebony still felt her bones grow cold, aching almost. It was now January, and Ebony now layering up in clothing, which caused Mikey some laughter, calling her a stuffed toy turtle. Ebony was now shivering in her room, watching the two rambuxious boys jumped and tackling eachother on the pile of pillows. Sighing to herself, Ebony figured that maybe the turtles would be doing something outside in the living room. Picking up the two silly boys, she carried them over her shoulders and swung them around. Their laughter was heard all around the living room, and short lived. Ebony noticed the Selina, Delilah and Linus were at the kitchen table with April and Casey. Ebony told the two boys to go and attack their 'aunts' and bother Linus, which, none of them seemed to mind.

Sitting down, Ebony glanced between all of the humans/mutants, suddenly growing worried. "Where are the turtles?" April and Casey glanced at eachother and pursed their lips. Ebony felt slightly betrayed and glanced at the three companions of hers,

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to paint green on and say 'Ebby Smash'?" Selina laughed at her joke and shrugged, "I don't know what day is it?" Ebony thought real hard, seeing as she has lost track of time and looked up at the calender. Frowing she remebered, "Awh. Sheeeeet." Delilah giggled and smirked,

"Can you guess where they are now?" Ebony rolled her eyes and glared at the two of them, "You told them, didn't you?"

Selina only shrugged and giggled away, "I might of mentioned it?" Ebony grumbled and began playing with her necklace that Clarence had given her, and huffed. "You know I don't like presents." Selina shrugged and grabbed all of the plates from the kitchen and placed them inside the sink. Delilah heard a knock at the entrance of the lair and opened the door. Donnie was the first to come through and Delilah's face went pure red at the closeness of their faces. Donnie stopped, said hello, but didn't think much of it. Mikey had ran in and began screaming with a present in his hands,

"Happy Birthday Ebony!" Ebony sighed and gave him a polite smile. A new looking CD case was shoved in her face, Ebony pulled it back to her eye sight, and saw the new Panic! at the Disco album in her hands, smiling like an idiot she looked up at the playful blue eyed ninja, "Thank you Mike- Ooof!" Mikey had hugged her so hard, Ebony had fallen over and out of her chair. Glaring at Mikey, a pair of strong arms lifted her up like a child, and muttered, "Happy Birthday, Eb." Placing in her hands was a set of boxing glooves, new and improved, and some that would actually fit her. Turning to say thank you to Raph, Ebony saw him crossing his arms, avoiding her gaze. Smirking she laughed,

"I need someone to test these on... Wanna be the first victim?" Raph laughed and patted her back gently, not to hurt her. Rolling his eyes, he walked off, muttering something about how tiny she was. Up next, Donnie smiled sheepishly and passed Ebony his gift, which was a small little cactus ornament for a Christmas tree. Ebony laughed and gave Donnie a hearty hug, "It's so cute! Thank you Donnie!" Ebony was about to sit back down when Donnie pointed towards her door,

"Leo didn't say what it was, but he said he has a huge surprise for you." Ebony slouched from Donnie's gaze as a million of thoughts ran through her head, "What's the matter B-day girl?" Mikey mumbled,

"I don't like surprises..." Sighing deeply, Ebony walked up to her bedroom door, and sighed once more. Her slender finger's trembled as she opened the door knob and saw something that made her heart soar. Cliffton and Demetri had cleaned their side of the room and were jumped to get Ebony's attention. Bending down, Ebony saw the both of them had a beautifully drawn picture in theirs hands, and they were holding flowers. Smiling, she scoped both of the boys in her arms and snuggled them into her neck, "I love you two boys so much. Thank you,"

"We love you Ebby! Happy Birthday!" Ebony placed both pictures on her wall above her bed and set the two flowers on the night stand with some water in a vase. Ebony looked on her bed and saw a small box of Ebony's favourite candy with a little note next to it.

 _Meet me in the meditation room,_

 _L_

Ebony's chest swelled with some excitement but also dread. She never liked surprises or gifts, but this was indeed different to the past birthdays. Ebony waltzed to the meditation room and saw Leo pacing back and fourth, worried. Opening the door, Ebony saw Leo jump about four feet in the air, causing Ebony to smirk and close the door.

"Hey scardy-cat." Leo sighed, relieved that it was only Ebony, and advanced towards Ebony, flirtatiously. Leaning down, Leo began kissing her cheek which soon led to her neck. Ebony giggled and shrunk down from Leo's height, and reached her fingers towards his sides. But before she could tickle him, Leo backed away, still holding onto her hips,

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" Ebony shrugged and gazed into longing ocean eyes. "I just don't like telling people it's my birthday. It's not really a big thing for me." Leo laughed and began rocking back and forth with Ebony against him. "What's the real reason?" Ebony smiled and shook her head, he always knew when she was lying, and she kinda liked it.

"I don't like surprises or gifts, but your brother's gifts are very special to me." Leo nodded and placed a gently kiss on her forehead, mumbling in her ear, "But I have a surprise for you." Ebony laughed and rolled her eyes,

"Okay, Leo! What is my amazing surprise?" Leo stepped away from Ebony and walked over to the small wooden night stand that was to their right. On it, was a neatly wrapped box with a bright blue bow on top of it. Ebony placed a hand on her hip when she noticed Leo's childish smirk, "I think you'll like it." Ebony took the box from Leo's hand and noticed his smile only growing bigger, at the sight of her hands unwrapping the box. Ebony sat down on the meditation pad and crossed her legs. Ripping the box open, she noticed a fuzzy material folded up neatly on top of a black fabric. Lifting it up, she saw a white fuzzy scarf that could develop into a shawl or even a small blanket. Ebony laughed and smiled,

"I love these Leo! I used to have a grey one, but this is so cool!" Ebony playfully set the scarf on top of Leo's head, smiling like a child. Leo rolled his eyes and pointed to the box, "There's one more thing in the box, and then I have one more surprise." Ebony groaned and picked up the thing material in her slender fingers. Black satin with silk strands around it. Holding it in front of her, Ebony gasped at the sight. It was a two piece set, a long sleeve stealth turtle neck, with silk patterns around it, and tight spandex shorts that had the same effect of silk. Ebony glanced over at Leo and began to wiggle with excitement.

"I thought you were tired of wearing denim jeans and a tank top every time we went on patrol. But this reminded me of you." Ebony smiled and leaned forward, hugging Leo tightly, laughing and smiling wide. Pulling away almost as quickly as she hugged him, Ebony set aside the box and leaped forward into Leo's arms. Leo was taken back by Ebony's cheerful actions as she adjusted herself on top of his chest. Planting a sweet kiss on tops of his lips, Ebony caressed his cheeks. Leo's right hand travelled up her shell and rubbed it up and down slowly, while his open hand ran through Ebony's silky hair.

Pulling her face closer, Leo deepend the kiss and licked Ebony's lip for entrance. Ebony smiled and began to fight for her mouth, attempting to dominate Leo's tongue. Which of course seemed worthless as Leo lifted himself up and flipped Ebony onto her back, gently, I may add. Ebony was to preoccupied with the intense make out session to notice Leo's bold action. A low moan came from Ebony's chest as Leo placed his hands on her waist, this causing Leo to purr from his chest and continue to kiss Ebony. Ebony was highly enjoying this tender affection, however, she noticed Leo was beginning to get a little bit more excited then she had planned. Pulling away from the kiss, Ebony was about to suggest to Leo that he was to get off of her, when a movie was shoved into her face,

"You wanna watch 'The Drunken Master?' and cuddle on the couch?" Ebony laughed and rolled her eyes at Leo's random affection and suggestion. She did indeed love that movie, and Jackie Chan, and blushed at the thought of the two of them snuggling on the couch in the cold winter night, and falling asleep together, and sneaking little kisses here and there.

* * *

Ebony stood there, awkwardly as she watched Leo work the TV. Leo finally placed the movie in the dvd player, and laid down on the couch, taking up all the room and some. Ebony looked around, blushing and not knowing what to do,

"Ebby?" Ebony jumped at the sudden voice that came from her boyfriend's mouth, "You wanna lay on my chest? I'll cover you up?" Ebony nodded and swallowed slowly, thinking about the sudden closeness. The earlier make out session left Ebony feeling rather hot and bothered, and she wondered if Leo felt that way too. If he did, he didn't show it.

"Ebony, what's wrong? Oh, am I being to bold-" Ebony shook her head and swallowed hard, "N-no. You're fine, Leo. I'm just, tired," She lied, silently dreading her decision as Leo leaned forward and grabbed her hands lightly. "You're not tired, you just need a cuddle with your nap partner." Ebony laughed and relaxed as Leo pulled her into his lap. Laying her head down on Leo's chest, Ebony stared at the screen and watched the movie scene move.

The movie was soon coming to an end when Leo looked down at Ebony, noticing her breathing became steady. Lifting her chin a little bit, Leo noticed Ebony drifting off to sleep. Smiling at the sight of his sleeping girlfriend, Leo reached over to the tiny coffee table, grabbing the remote. Turning off the TV, he tried to lift Ebony' small body off of his, but Ebony was soon groaning against his chest. Her arms snaked upwards and were placed on his shoulders and chest. Leo felt a blush across his face, but figured it would be okay for him to just stay on the couch for the rest of the night, with the shivering Ebony in his arms.

It was a couple hours later that Ebony began waking up suddenly. A violent jolt from her dream caused her to jump, which resulted in Leo tightening his grip on Ebony and snapping his eyes wide open. Ebony felt bad for waking Leo up, and muttered, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up Leo." Leo shrugged and leaned forward, rubbing his nose against her pale skin.

"It's alright, but are you okay?" Ebony shrugged and nuzzled closer into Leo's neck. "It was just a dream is all." Leo nodded and held Ebony with a loose grip, but eventually fell back asleep, and with the blissful wait of night, the two of them continued to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The loud snapping of a camera picture awoke both sleeping turtles that were covered up on the couch. Leo instinctively jumped upwards, causing Ebony to fall off of him and onto the floor. Selina and Mikey began cackling up a storm as Leo instantly felt bad for letting Ebony hit the floor with such force. Ebony glared at Selina and Mikey, as Leo picked up Ebony like a child, setting her on his lap. Giving the two a glare, Leo nodded at them to leave the living room area. Staring into Ebony's still tired eyes, Leo played with her hair,

"Good morning, sweetie~" Leo purred as he get Ebony a sweet kiss on the cheek. Ebony grumbled and smiled tiredly,

"Morning," Leo was taken back by her attitude and seemed slightly offended, "What's wrong Ebby?" Ebony gave her tall boyfriend a look of 'Really?' as she playfully punched his arm, "I was tossed onto a concrete flooring with no warning! How do you think I feel?" Leo laughed a little, mumbling his apology, and lifted Ebony up and gently placed her on her feet, with him towering over her.

"Was that better?" Ebony rolled her eyes, smirking, "Yeah I guess." Leaning up to place a small peck on his lips, Ebony was shocked to see Leo leaning in next to her ear muttering, "It's very unbearable when you moan in your sleep. Just so you know." Ebony's face went bright red and was left dumbfounded. Leo chuckled and gave her a kiss, whispering,

"How is it that I'm the one who's 'too fast', yet you're already having _dreams_ about me?" Leo chuckled, and gave her a wink as he began walking to the showers. Ebony was left to stand in the living area, her face as red as Raph's mask, and totally speechless. Ebony cursed under her breath as she sheepishly went into the gym, hoping that she could let out any frustration her body was holding against her.

* * *

The last couple of nights had been this way, Ebony and Leo would either fall asleep together and wake up on the couch. They would usual have cute make out sessions, or just talk about anything and everything. Sometimes the make out sessions got carried away and they both sat on opposite sides of the couch, trying to avoid the other's gaze. But most of the time, Ebony and Leo would usually have flirtatious fights and conversations, teasing the other about something embarassing, (i.e Ebby's moans in her sleep, Leo's tightening pants). Ebony knew that she wasn't going to be able to control herself anymore than she wanted, and recommended to not have any of these little late night naps with Leo, before it got to serious. Of course she wanted it, but she didn't want Leo to be put in a position where he felt like he needed to do that.

It's been about a month since Ebony's little birthday surprise. Delilah and Selina were continiously arriving at the lair, mainly to hang out with Ebony. Lionheart had been a scout for multiple nights, and it worried the three of them to death. Some nights, he would be there with them, mainly to keep the two boys occupied. Both of the boys were beginning to expand on their abilities, like fixing a fuse when Donnie blew something up. Ebony was growing worried, hoping that they wouldn't have to use their abilities onto anyone, fearing that they could do some serious damage.

Raphael was always going out at night, which worried Leo, and Ebony knew that. Donnie and Delilah spent more time then needed in Donnie's lab, but Ebony knew that Delilah wanted to spend time with Donnie. Delilah wouldn't shut up about the purple clad turtle, and it was giving Ebony headaches each time. Selina had already kissed Mikey under the mistletoe, but Mikey wouldn't take any further actions, but would always brag about the kiss he got from the 'Goddess of the Amazon'. Cliffton and Dee became very aware of their surroundings, and began taking on martial arts with Master Splinter, which Ebony thought was the best thing for them. Her fighting style would be out of rage and anger, but Ninjitsu was based upon grace and skill. Ebony was always slightly jealous of the four turtles, and how graceful (despite their size) and how talented they all were.

On a cold, late-winter night, Ebony was pacing around her bedroom, thinking of something entertaining for her to do. Leo was meditating and teaching the two boys to meditate, while Selina and Delilah were out with Linus. Mikey and Donnie continued to bicker in the kitchen and lab area, about God knows what. Ebony heard a loud door opening and closing quietly, but she was quick. Seeing Raph sneak out of the lair without being seen, Ebony took her chance, bolting after the red masked turtle.

What worried Ebony after that night, was the Raph was sitting in an alley way, holding what seemed to be his sai. He seemed to be playing with it, and impatiently moving his leg up and down. Ebony crouched down on the rooftop above, her eyes darting around the alley, seeing if he was meeting anyone. Suddenly, a loud crash came from Raph's right caused both turtles to dart their eyes to the source of the crash. Raph got into his fighting stance and Ebony slowly pulled out a small dagger, nothing much, but it'd do the job.

"Mona! What's with you?" Ebony was highly confused at this moment, as she watched Raph put his sai's away and opened his arms out. A slender figure came running and jumped into his arms, seeking comfort. From what Ebony could see, this 'Mona' had pale green skin with yellow freckles that were highlighted from the alley way lights. Long and thick brown hair stood on top of her head, and she had a long tail, that curled and curved around her legs. She had a black leather jacket on, with a bright pink bandana underneath, wrapped around her neck. She had on ripped denim jeans and large black flats on.

"Raph! Someone's trying to follow me!" Raphael grunted and held onto Mona tightly, reaching for his sai's. Looking around the alley way instinctively, Raph looked down at Mona, "Alright, babe, I'm going to take you home once it's safe." Ebony was now starting to climb down the fire escape, quietly. Raphael noticed someone climbing down, and immediately directed himself to them.

"Better back off pal, you're gunna get hurt." Raph growled, Ebony only smirked and stepped forward with her hand's raised in the air. As soon as Raphael saw Ebony's scaled fingers, he rolled his eyes pointed to the ground.

"Ebony! What are you doing here?! If Leo finds you he's gunna-" Ebony shrugged, "What are you doing out here!? And Leo doesn't know won't hurt him..." Raph smirked and muttered,

"You are Leo's bad girl, my god-" the slender figure, who Ebony noticed her golden honey eyes, stepped forward, eyeing Ebony up and down. In a sassy voice, she placed a hand on her hip,

"And who do you think you are?" Ebony was taken back by her attitude, "I'm Ebony. Raph's brother's girlfriend." Mona seemed still sketchy of Ebony and kept a jealous eye on her.

"Well, sweetheart, we better get out of here, or else those men in white are going to find us soon. All three of us-" Ebony stepped forward, whispering,

"Men in white? Like lab coats?" Mona stepped back and snarled at Ebony's closeness, but nodded. Raph stared at Ebony with worry. He remembered the last conversation they had with her old friends and how the Testers wore white coats, torturing them and poking them like experiments. Suddenly, Ebony's voice changed to a worried demand,

"Raph, take her to the lair now! We have to go now!" Raph felt as if he was talking to a littler Leo, but nodded, grabbing Mona's hand, he turned to her,

"You ready to meet my family? You've already met my deranged sister-in-law." Mona laughed and Ebony rolled her eyes, placing a hand on his shell, she pushed the two down the alley. They didn't get far, when a small gasp echoed off the alley walls. Clapping followed, and a bright white coat being worn by a figure of small stature stepped out into their way.

Ebony froze, all of the haunting memories that filled her past had flooded their way into her brain at the moment. Her eyes filled up with tears, obviously scared at the Tester, but rage had came with it. Clenching her teeth, she made her knuckles white with her fists.

"Ah, how adorable, two mutants out on a stroll, and a human? Oh what we could do with you-" The tester pulled out a syringe and flicked the needle. Ebony growled and with the speed of an eagle, advanced towards the man. Taken back slightly, the Tester jumped out of the way, but was too slow, when a heavy fist collided with his jaw. Sending him flying into the trash cans. Ebony quickly grabbed the syringe, and placed it in her pocket.

"Let's go!" She shouted at the couple, and followed them as they ran around the corner. Running as fast as they could, Ebony felt her lungs beginning to give out on her from the fear she had just felt earlier, and her fast sprinting. Collasping, Ebony gasped for breath and saw her scraped knees caps. Raphael, stopped, and hurried over to her,

"Eb!? Is it your asthma? What's wrong?" Lifting her up and onto her feet, Raph's hand came in contact with the broken needle that poked his skin. Hissing in pain, Raph pulled away and stared at his hand, which began to go numb. Ebony stared up at him with wide eyes, "No..." Looking down the empty street, Ebony raced towards the isolated manhole and lifted it up and put it aside,

"Raph, Mona, hurry!" Raph shook his head, feeling his head go light, but Mona pushed him towards to manhole faster. Ebony saw many figure's shadows running up the street, and she hurried to place the man hole over her and the two lovers. Ebony saw that Raph was swaying, and began to sweat, Mona was beginning to panic slightly and also gag at the stench of the sewers,

"Mona, you need to get Raph to the lair! Find Donnie!" Mona looked at her like she saw a ghost, "I haven't met any of his brothers before! How do I know where the lair is!" Quickly Ebony described where to go and how many left turns she would have to take. Mona seemed shy about it, but nodded, leaving Raph with a small peck on the cheek, as she continued forward. Ebony lifted Raph's arm over her shoulder, and grunted at how heavy Raphael was compared to Donnie or Mikey.

"God Raph, loose some weight." Ebony teased as Raph was fading in and out of consciousness, "Gave some muscle, weak ass." Raph muttered and Ebony chuckled, "Stay with me Raph, I'll get you to Donnie." Slowly but surely, Ebony mustered up all the strength she had to pull Raph closer and closer to the lair.

* * *

Mona Lisa felt all of the feelings of dread, worry and fear, running through her veins as she met the door of the lair. Opening the latch, her hands trembled, and her confidence was erased. _Raph needs me to do this..._ Mona took a deep breath, and opened to door loudly. Stepping into the lair, she was taken back by how amazing and surprisingly neat it was.

"Who are you?!" A stern voice caused Mona to look over at what seemed to be the kitchen, and standing their was a very slender turtle, wielding a long stick. He had a purple mask similiar to Raph's, but she noticed his geeky glasses that stood out to her,

"Where's Donnie?!" The turtle lowered his staff and noticed the worry in her voice, "That's me. What do you want?" Soon enough, Mona noticed what seemed to be the rest of Raph's brothers, and two girls that were once laying down, glaring at her,

"Look, Ebony wanted to me to come here and get you! Raph accidentally got hurt and he's loosing consciousness!" Donnie looked at Leo, almost asking for approval, which he knew he didn't really need. Leo nodded at Mona, motioning for her to lead the way. Jumping out of the hole once more, Mona ran to her right and stopped, "Shit, I don't remember where to go..." Donnie placed his hands on his geekier set of binoculars and scanned the sewers. After a few seconds he put them back on the top of his head, and running towards the direction of the heat signatures that Ebony was radiating.

Donnie stopped and gasped, seeing Ebony standing in front of Raph, defensively, but only relaxed as she met Donnie's light brown eyes. Donnie ran forwards with Leo, and grabbed Raph from Ebony's weak arms. Ebony sighed as she continued to breath heavily,

"His vitals seemed to be okay... Ebony, are you okay?" Ebony nodded, still not speaking as her breath was in her throat, stripping her jacket off of her, she handed the jacket to Mikey, exposing her sweaty tank top and slick skin.

"Be careful Mikey, whatever this crap is, it knocked Raph out," Catching her breath, "Don't touch it." Mikey nodded and gently grabbed the jacket, as if it was going to give him cooties. Following his brothers as they tried to hurry back to the lair, Mikey waited and held his free arm out for Ebony. Ebony gave him a polite smile, "No wonder Selina likes you Mikey, you're a natural gentleman." Mikey's pride soared as Ebony laughed, as much as she could with her pained lungs. Ebony watched as Leo continued to look back at Ebony, with a worried look, but also a look of thanks - for protecting Raph. Ebony noticed someone missing, and turned to see an awkward lizard mutant sheepishly standing there, where everyone left her.

A pale hand was held out to Mona Lisa, as her sorrowful gaze met Ebony's. "Come on, Raph will get mad if you ain't there when he wakes up." Mona smiled and laughed, holding onto Ebony's arm, but threw it over her shoulder, supporting Ebony's weak body. Ebony was taken back by Mona's helpfulness, but smiled, hoping it was a sign of friendship.


	9. Chapter 9

Donnie and Delilah were sitting next to the sleeping Raphael, checking his vital signs and analyzing the chemical that Raph was exposed too. Leo sat across from Ebony, who rested her head on the table, obviously weak and tired from her running and carrying. Mona Lisa watched as all of the turtles interacted with the other mutants in such a loving and respected way. Mona smiled, and looked over at Raphael, who seemed to be responding well to the medicine that was being injected into him. Selina noticed that Ebony took shaky breaths, and sat down next to her,

"What's wrong Ebony?" Ebony rested her chin on the table, still being caressed by Leo, her gaze never left the wood.

"The Testers were after Mona. Now they've seen Raphael. I butted in... They know I'm alive." Selina and Delilah both froze, and hung their heads low. Ebony closed her eyes and sighed, "I punched one. It felt great." Selina laughed and Delilah shook her head. The muscular Amazonian warrior patted Ebony's shoulder,

"We're not kids anymore Ebby, next time we see them, oh boy let me tell you how over it is for them!" Ebony stood up, slightly annoyed that Selina wasn't seeing the problem,

"Selina. They've seen Raph! They know what else there is out here! They know that the turtles aren't one of us! They've seen to much of us before..." Selina's head dropped, realizing that Ebony was right and they were definitely in a pickle. This time, Delilah spoke up,

"I'm sure the four turtles can beat them up with one flick," Ebony shook her head and turned her chair around, facing the two boys who seemed oblivious to all of the adult talk, "I'm worried about them more, they're my boys..." Leo placed a hand on Ebony's thigh, causing her to jump a little bit,

"We'll protect Cliff and Dee, with our last breaths." Ebony smiled and saw Mikey nod in agreement. Ebony felt a little relieved, but realized what it really meant. Ebony sighed,

"I need to get up and stretch-" Ebony mumbled and began walking away from the group of mutants that sat at the table. Instead of going to her room to be alone, she decided to go and meditate, hoping it would help clear her mind. Unfortunately, when she entered the meditation room, Master Splinter had noticed her sad demeanor, and demanded that she would sit with him and meditate.

"What is wrong, Ebony?" Ebony crossed her legs and sighed, "I don't know if my boys are going to be okay anymore. Or your sons for that matter! The Testers know about them now! They're not going to stop hunting them until they have them, Master Splinter..." Ebony began tearing up, "I'm so scared. I can't loose you guys too..." Ebony's tear began running down her cheeks. Master Splinter sat closer to Ebony, placing his cold sharp nails on Ebony's knee cap.

"Once, when the boys were very little, I went out of the lair to find some food. When I came back after a while, I couldn't find the boys anywhere. I was scared, scared beyond belief- I thought someone had taken my boys. Eventually, I had found them hiding in a pipe somewhere, trying to scare me," Ebony giggled through her tears, intently listening to the large rat.

"Truth is Ebony, everyone is going to be scared. But fear, is what makes us motivated and who we are. You are scared of loosing your sons as I am worried about loosing mine. We both are devouted parents who want nothing but happiness for their children. So," Master Splinter held Ebony's hand this time, "It's perfectly okay to be scared. Being scared, just makes you a little more human." Ebony laughed a little harder, but nodded in understanding. Ebony hugged Splinter tightly, expressing her appreciation for his friendliness. "Thank you..." in the mumble of her tears, Splinter swore he heard her call him Clarence.

* * *

"God damn, what the hell happened?" Raph stirred and Mona jumped up for joy. "Raph! Oh thank goodness!" battling him with kisses, Mona Lisa was pretty much on top of Raph at this moment, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Mona, Babe, what are you doing here-" Suddenly, a tiny figure came forward, smiling sheepishly, and then it all clicked to Raphael. Glancing up at Mona, he scanned her body for any scratches or wounds, "Ya okay babe?" Ebony smiled at the sight of Raphael's soft side exposing, and Mona's excited smiled.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Raph nodded, and took her hand caressing it, "I'll be fine. But don't worry bout me-" Ebony realized how mushy all of this love stuff was, and gagged a little.

"You two are sickening." Ebony laughed and began walking out when she heard Raph's laugh, "You and Leo are way worse! Spit swapping in the hall ways and..." Raph's voice trailed off as Ebony rolled her eyes. Her and Leo couldn't be that bad... could they? Arriving at his door, Ebony listened in to hear Leo mumbling to himself, she couldn't make out what he was saying, but knocked on the door anyway. Not even ten seconds later, Ebony opened the door and saw Leo just about to open the door. "Thanks for waiting." Leo grumbled, and Ebony smirked,

"What's up with you?" Leo sat on the bed, glaring at Ebony and shrugged, "Okay, now you've got me Leo. What's wrong?" Ebony sat down with her hand on his knee, causing Leo to tense up and look away slightly, still with a frown.

"Why didn't you ask for help?!" Leo shouted at Ebony's face, who was obviously frightened at the sudden anger that boiled in Leo's veins. "What are you-"

"You left with no one else to have your back! You could've gotten hurt, captured, or killed!" Leo placed his head in his hands, and sighed heavily. Ebony felt the horrible feeling in her stomach knot up.

"Glad to see that you don't trust me." Leo glanced up at Ebony who began to walk towards the door, her hed hung low. Leo stood up, realizing what he said, and reached for her arm.

"Ebony, wait, that's not what I meant." Ebony turned around and glared at him, "It better not have been." Ebony stood there, her arms folded across her chest, her weight shifting to one leg. Leo gazed her body language up and down, and felt the blush come to his face. Grabbing her shoulders, Leo tried to shake away the thought of Ebony's body.

"I... just couldn't live with myself if you got hurt Ebby. Cause... cause..." Ebony's eyes widened as she gaped, _Was he really going to say he loves me...?_ Ebony waited for Leo to finish his sentence, awaiting those three little words that would make her heart soar.

"I care about you, a lot." Ebony's heart dropped, and she sighed. She hoped that he didn't say the words that she wanted him to say, but figured that maybe he wasn't ready, or he needed more time to say it? Ebony felt her heart tear a little bit at the thought of him not saying it, or ... because he didn't feel the same way. All Ebony could muster was a weak little whisper,

"I care about you too... I'm sorry. Goodnight." Leo didn't realize that Ebony was already out of his room by the time he looked up to see nothing in his room. Smacking his face with his hand, Leo groaned at his own behavior, noticing that Ebony wanted him to say something else. Leo sat back on his bed, knowing that he should've said it.

* * *

Instead of happy laughs and smiles, everyone felt tension in the room. Leo and Ebony didn't give each other good morning kisses, or even acknowledge each other. Ebony was just going to eat her cereal and Leo munched on his left over rice cakes. Ebony's eyes were red and puffy, and Leo noticed right away, instantly knowing that she cried herself to sleep last night. Raph and Mona were all over each other, and everyone knew how their last night was. Mona glanced over at Ebony, and felt bad. Mona believed that it was her fault for having Ebony and Leo become tense and not sharing affection with each other. Selina and Delilah had passed out on the couch, only to have Donnie wake the both of them up.

Ebony stood up from the table and saw Mona's neck covered in hickeys, and it made her shutter. Delilah kept stealing glances at Donnie's work while he drank his coffee and Selina was throwing sugar cubes at Mikey's face. Ebony stopped to noticed that the two boys weren't at the table,

"Boys! Come get breakfast!" Suddenly two random shocks came up to Ebony's cheeks as the cupboards swung wide open. Yelling and falling backwards on her butt, the two mischevious boys laughed and climbed down, high-fiving each other. Ebony rolled her eyes, and hugged the two of them tight, kissing their faces over and over until they began saying 'Eww' and 'Stop that!'. Feeling accomplished when the two boys ran away, still prideful of their joke, Ebony was helped up by familiar hands. Looking up, Ebony felt Leo's oddly cool hands placed on her waist, and turned her around slightly. Smiling, Leo gave Ebony a quick peck on the cheeks, and walked over to the dojo to meditate. Ebony sighed, giving her own smile at the affection that Leo had showed her. Though, Ebony knew it was to try and make up from last night's outburst.

Ebony's heart still was torn a little at Leo's attitude about saving his brother, and the thought of him yelling at her last night stuck in her mind. She only grew angry at herself, remembering all the times she was reckless and not paying attention to who was around her and what she caused. Ebony sighed as she finished her cereal, wishing she had a beer right now. Shaking her addictive thought away, Ebony began waltzing over to the gym, making sure to grab her boxing gloves and shutting the door.

Leo's gaze looked up from his cold food and at the gym door. His heart was yearning for Ebony, but he knew he had messed up big. Her red and puffy eyes told the story, and he knew he caused it. Mikey threw a sugar cube at Leo, hoping to get his attention.

"So... what happened between you two last night?" Leo shook his head, "Nothing you guys need to know." His voice trailed off as the large turtle got up from the table, only to see the two boys running around his legs, trying to get his attention too.

"Leo, can you throw us onto our pillow fort?" Demetri looked up and Cliffton held onto Leo's hand tightly. With the high-pitched 'Pleases', Leo shrugged and gave into their plea. Grabbing both of them by their waist, Leo lightly hurled them into the pillow fort. Leo watched intently as they began laughing in an uncontrollable fit of laughter, and asked again for Leo to throw them. Just as he was about to give in once more, the gym door swung open with a loud bang. Everyone turned their attention to see Ebony grunting angrly as she stepped out of the gym,

"Who's funny idea was it to place these in the gym with my name on them!?" Ebony yelled raising up a very, provacative set of linguere, pure black. Mikey and Selina exchanged glances, noticing that Ebony was advancing towards their worried faces. Raph couldn't contain his laughter and his giggles filled the lair. Mona continued to laugh at Raph's expression of personality, while Delilah's face screwed up, trying to hold in her laugh. Donnie felt embarassed at looking at ladies underwear, and turned away. Leo immediately covered up the boys eyes, and tossed them back into the pillow fort.

Ebony leaned forward, growling at the two who continued to laughed their butts off, "If you assholes really wanted to pull a prank," She tossed them at Raph's face, who only stopped laughing and glared at Ebony. Ebony still held an embarassed and rageful gaze at Mikey especially and commented, "Get the right size." Selina scoffed and continued to laugh. Raph only looked down, and glanced back up at Mona Lisa who raised her eyebrows in flirtation.

Ebony, on the turn of her heel, continued back towards the gym, with new motivating rage to release on the punching bag. Leo took this chance to glance over at the black underwear that Mona was teasing Delilah with, and blushed at the thought of Ebony wearing the sexy lingeure. Shaking away his ill-modest thought, Leo made his way past the twins and into the gym. Opening the door slowly, and saw Ebony laying on the floor, rubbing her red and bruised face.

Getting up, Ebony continued to punch and kick the red punching bag. Leo noticed her muscles flexing at every moment, the sweat running down her body and colliding with the floor. Her mouth was moving fast as Leo noticed the radio sounding off in the gym. A fast paced song, a rock song. He heard Raph play this song a lot, and surprisingly, Ebony knew every word. It was The Offspring's song 'You're gunna go far kid', and Ebony's body minicked each tone of the song.

"What's up Leo?" Ebony's angelic voice was out of breath and fading a little. Leo glanced up at his girlfriend, and saw her panting as sweat ran down her curves. She wore a tight muscle t-shirt with short joggers. Her stomach was exposed, revealing her toned body, which Leo had never seen that much before. Blushing, Leo advanced towards Ebony and held her hand, giving her a playful look,

"I suppose you think it's funny huh?-" Leo laughed at Ebony's frustated face, and glanced up and down at Ebony's body language.

"Just a little funny. I actually think you're cute when your angry." It was now Ebony's turn to laugh, rolling her eyes, she pulled away from Leo's grasp, and continued to punch the giant sand bag. Leo came up behind the bag, holding it in place as he watched Ebony' every move. Her arms flexed so perfectly and her abs tightened at every punch, and Leo couldn't stop staring at every little part of Ebony's sweaty body.

Unfortunately, his thoughts were shorted lived when Ebony's fist had collided with his face. Leo stumbled and fell down on his butt, and grabbed his nose in slight pain. Ebony couldn't help but laugh a little, but immediately felt bad for hitting him.

"Leo! Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you-" Ebony couldn't contain her laughter, and Leo watched her whole body shake with the giggles she inspired. Ebony noticed that Leo didn't say a word and saw his blue eyes wandering Ebony's entire body. Leo watched as Ebony stood up, walking away from him slowly, and swaying her hips.

"I knew it." She stared at him, her hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow.

"Knew what?" Leo stood up,

"You do find it attractive when women are all hot and sweaty!" Leo's blush grew on his face,

"N-no I do not! It's not women I find attractive-" Ebony laughed and smiled brightly,

"You tellin' me you're homosexual Leo-" Leo groaned at Ebony's playful remarks and began to advance towards the sweaty Ebony, cornering her into the wall,

"I don't find women attractive when they're hot and sweaty, I only find you attractive when you're hot and sweaty." Leo leaned in for a passionate kiss when Ebony placed her hands on his chest, pushing him back slightly,

"So... you're saying that this is the only time you find me attractive? Only when I'm hot and sweaty?" Leo growled at Ebony's sarcasm and grabbed her wrists lightly, which threw Ebony off guard. Pinning her arms against the wall, Leo swept in and gave Ebony one long and steamy kiss. Leo pulled away first, noticing how his body was beginning to disobey his self control. Ebony was the first one to speak,

"Why do you always stop yourself?" Leo was confused by her sudden question and looked away, "Leo, you never want to take a risk, or even an exciting chance. Why?" Leo pulled away entirely and shrugged as he gazed into Ebony's hazel eyes,

"It's just not my personality, I guess... I just don't want to take a risk and end up loosing you- or well.. doing something stupid and rash."

"That's the whole point of the risk." Leo saw Ebony's eyes dancing with adventure and seduction, his lips parting. Ebony saw his body stiffen and close the distance between each other. Leo's eyes darted around Ebony's face, constantly going from her eyes to her lips, and Ebony knew what he was doing, or thought so atleast. Leo's lips crashed into Ebony's cheek, blowing rasberries all over it. Ebony gasped and laughed slightly, standing there in disbelief at what he just did,

"I like your attempt to be seductive and alluring, Ebby, but that's just a little to fast for me." Leo finished with a smirk, and quickly placed a kiss on her forehead, and sped out the door. Ebony just stood their in shock at his rash move, and laughed silently to herself, smiling at the thought of what had just happened.

* * *

Ebony had finished mediating with Cliff and Dee when 7:00pm rolled around. Raph and Mona had already taken their nap together on the couch, Donnie was working with Delilah on her circuitorial blood stream, which was slightly gross. Mikey had just finished his video game while Selina was laying her head on his lap, reading one of Donatello's books. Leo was standing in the doorway of the meditation room, polishing his sword and waiting for Ebony to leave the room. Leo was trying to think of all the ways to apologize to Ebony. He noticed all day long her cold shoulder attitude and her lack of expression around her girlfriends. Leo had felt a horrible feeling come over him, and he knew he wanted to fix it with a simple apology, but he wanted to dazzle Ebony. As Ebony got up from the floor mat and noticed that the boy's stomachs were growling with hunger.

"What are you guys in the mood to eat?" The two boys beamed with happiness and hunger, both of them spitting out different words and foods that Ebony had to cover their mouths. "Okay. One at a time-"

"Would you guys like to go get Chinese food and pizza?" Ebony didn't even have to look up to know who was speaking. The two boys nodding, ran over and began jumping all around Leo's muscular legs. Leo knew he needed Ebony's approval, and he gave a reassurring look at Ebony, who only shrugged and nodded.

"Why not? Let's go get dinner." The two boys jumped in happiness, and ran out of the meditation room to go stand next to the sewer opening, waiting impatiently for the two love birds to hurry up. Leo held his hand out to Ebony, who stared at it, almost hesitating, but reached for his large mit caringly. Butterflies formed in Ebony's chest and stomach as Leo waltzed through the lair with confidence as his girlfriend smile sheepishly. Leo grabbed the spare trenchcoat and draped it over his broad shoulders and opened the latch to the sewer tunnels that laid ahead of them. Leo reached out for Ebony before she stepped out of the lair and left a petit peck on her cheek, muttering, "You're beautiful when you meditate." Ebony smiled and continued to step out of the way, reaching for his hand.

* * *

Ebony was relieved to feel the cool air on her face as they were returning to the liar. The Pizza place was stuffy and full of people, the Chinese resturant was rude and too forever to complete their order. However, Ebony stared at the beautiful sight that laid ahead of her, and her heart melted. They were going down a dark alley way where the two boys could play around with Leo, who was running side by side with the two kids. Ebony remembered how Leo was always so patient with them, and he would always help her take Cliff and Dee to bed. He was always so good to them, and sometimes she didn't even know why.

"Ebby? Hurry up slow-poke!" Ebony was pulled away from her thoughts as she saw Leo lifting up the manhole, helping Cliffton jump down inside of it. Ebony was to busy holding the pizza and Chinese food that she was taking her time. Demetri ran forward and took the large pizza box out of her hand and ran back to the manhole, waiting for Leo to lift him down.

Ebony was next and felt like a princess as she was carried into the manhole, Leo closing it as he was the last one down. The trip down the tunnel seemed to take forever as boys grew even hungrier at the smell of sweet cheesy goodness and oriental cuisine. Leo had taken the pizza from Dee, and hand his other hand preoccupied with Ebony's lower back, guiding her through the tunnels. Ebony sighed at the thought of her little family that was once only her and the twins, now contained her boyfriend, and the four turtles, and Master Splinter, and April and Casey, even Selina and Delilah. Come to think of it, Ebony had a much larger family now, larger than before anyway.

Coming to the end of the tunnel, Leo searched for any intrusions, and when he concluded that it was safe, Leo proceeded, and opened the latch to the lair. The two boys rushed in, and reached the kitchen table just as fast as Mikey did, who claimed they stole his seat. Ebony saw Donnie walk out of his lab with Selina and Delilah, giggled and blushing at the now embarassed Donatello. Ebony inhaled deeply, happy that she was given to this family. Master Splinter came out with his fuzzy slippers on, which Ebony thought was the cutest thing in the world. Raph was walking out of the weight room with Casey who followed April like a lost puppy. It seemed like every was attracted to the smell of Chinese and Pizza. However, one mutant was missing, and wasn't with her boy-toy.

"Raph, where's Mona?" Raph shrugged, pretending not to care, although Ebony raised a brow at her brother in law, "I dunn'know. She said she was usin' the can," Ebony nodded and hurried off in that direction with a small plate of curry and a pizza slice.

"You're not going to let her eat that in the bathroom are you?" Donnie blurted, exposing his disgust, which caused Ebony to laugh heartedly,

"No, Donatello, I'm going to lure her out of her hiding space." Ebony felt azure eyes watching her as she walked towards the bathrooms, with hope in mind.


	10. Chapter 10

A tiny voice was echoing off of the bathroom tiles that Donnie had replaced. Ebony tipped-toed around the linoluem tiles on the floor and peaked her head around the corner of the locker-room like bathrooms to see a shaking Mona Lisa. Immediately worried, Ebony ran forward placing the plate of food on the counter top. Kneeling down, Ebony placed her hands on Mona's knees, and stared up at the teary eyed lizard, who sobbed even harder.

"Mona, what's wrong? What happened?" Mona finally gazed up into Ebony's curious eyes that held so much love and concern. Mona's golden brown eyes were now a dull honey. Ebony frowned and repeated her question, but didn't finish it as she saw what Mona was holding up. A white long stick, with two little purple lines on the end of it. Ebony gasped slightly, and saw Mona smiled sadly.

"What's he gunna say Eb?" Mona began shaking once again and Ebony smiled brightly, "Mona! This is wonderful! Don't know what it'll be like having another little Raphael running around but-" Mona grabbed Ebony's shoulders, shaking them with a weak grip,

"He's going to freak out! He doesn't want this!" Ebony scoffed and smirked with knowledge of Raph's personality.

"Mona, you wanna know who invited me and my sons to stay with them? Raph did. Do you wanna know who would always take my sons to bed after a long day, even after an intense workout? Raph would. He may seem like a cold, hard, embracive and rude, but he's a stickler for kids and caring. He would risk his life for his brothers, and even me, if it meant that Leo could be happy." Mona wiped her eyes as she kept glancing down at the pregnancy test, as she was about to nod, Ebony continued,

"But, if you wish to keep this baby, and your relationship with Raphael, understand that he will loose his temper more than once. He will be willing to risk his life for you and this child, because like you know, being a mutant is a hard life. But let you know this, I will be there every step of the way, even if you're not." Mona continued to stare into these hazel eyes which held so much hurt and yet brought her so much comfort. She instantly regretted all of the rude remarks and assumptions she made about Ebony the first time they met. Mona realized in this moment that she had a friend, a true friend. Some one she could count on.

Ebony broke the silence between the two mutants, "So, tell me, was it like rough? Was it sweaty and awkward-" Mona busted out a loud laugh and smack Ebony playfully in the arm, "Ya nasty Turtle!"

"So I'm taking that it was sweaty and awkward?" Mona laughed and Ebony was cackling at this time, but the laughing ceased when Mona gasped and leaned in closely, "You and Leo haven't done that yet have you?" Ebony's face grew red and she stumbled to find her words, but shook her head, causing Mona to laughed even harder,

"You guys are so cute and innocent."

"We... haven't really discussed it-" Mona rolled her eyes and placed her hand on Ebony's scaled shoulder, "Trust me, I know Leo is going to talk to you about it, he'll have to soon." Ebony was confused at what she meant, have to? Shaking off that subject, Ebony responded by placing her hand on the mutant lizard's arm,

"How are you going to tell him?" Mona sighed, massaging her face with her sweaty palms, she shrugged, "No clue. What ideas do you have?" Ebony shrugged and handed her the now cold plate of dinner. "We'll discuss it after dinner. Meet me at my room at 1?" Mona nodded, stuffing her hungry mouth with curry and rice bits.

The two girls returned to the table after five minutes or so, which seemed like an eternity for those sitting at the table. Raph grew worried at what they were exactly doing in there, and thought that one of them had gotten hurt. Leo waited impatiently, his stomach growling as he felt it would be rude to eat without them, of course the others didn't care. Leo did manage to save Ebony some curry and a small piece of pizza, which he hoped that she wanted. Sudden laughter filled the living area as everyone looked over to see Mona and Ebony laughing up a storm, and leaning up against each other, gasping for air. Raph and Leo gave each other a worried look and noticed Mona's red eyes,

"Mona, babe, what's wrong?" Mona didn't realize how bad her eyes were and was about to say something when Ebony explained quickly, "She got soap in her eyes while washing her face, you worry wart." Raph glared at her comment, but gave his girlfriend a sweet kiss on the forehead as she sat on his lap. Ebony leaned over Leo's shoulder and grabbed the pizza he saved for his girlfriend, leaving a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you sweetie," A loud 'ew' and 'gross' came from Delilah who was encouraging the two little boys to do the same thing, which they did. Ebony rolled her eyes, laughing along with Leo, however, a small gasp from Selina interrupted them,

"Eb, you won't believe who we found today!" Ebony was curious and politely sat down on Leo's knee, in which he smiled and placed his hand rightfully on her hip. Selina finished swallowing her food, but Delilah tried to reason with Selina as she continued,

"So, on Donnie's sweet camera's we saw a large bird walking around. By large bird, we mean-" Ebony began choking on her pizza, and grabbed her throat, staring wide eyed at the blonde.

"You saw Gordie?" Delilah nodded slowly and elaborated, "Well, him and Angie. They were together, but they were looking for something." Ebony's smiled soon faded, and she sighed deeply,

"They both seemed to be fine, but we should find them, hopefully with all of the team back together we can maybe take down the Testers-" Ebony slammed her hand on the table, but immediately pulled away, shocked at her own anger,

"The 'team' you speak of, is BS. It'll never happen, it'll never be the same-" Selina then grew angry at Ebony's pessimistic thoughts, "Why do you have to always highlight the bad in life?!" Ebony stood up now, showing her hurt expression,

"I'm not trying to Selina, I'm just saying, Nathaniel is a traitor, and Kyle is dead. I don't think it'll ever be the same..." Selina felt the tears brim up to the surface, as the streamed down her face remembering the blue eyes, the black pulled back hair, the funny stubble of Kyle Lacker's face. Delilah hushed Selina quietly, and stared at Ebony, who always felt the same memories of dread rush back to her thoughts. "But..." Selina looked up at Ebony, who sighed deeply and shaking.

"I'm sure that we can adapt through this change. That's what we do right? We know how to adapt when shit hits the fan, we can try it now. As a team." Ebony hated seeing one of closest friends hurt because of something she said or did, and really, she always wanted to make them feel better. Seeing Selina's face light up made Ebony smile, she sat down on Leo's lap, still slightly embarrassed at her sudden outburst.

Breakfast was made the next day and everyone seemed to be suspicious of Mona and Ebony's activities. April had stopped by to say hi, but noticed the tension in the lair, and decided to hang out with Master Splinter. Mikey didn't seemed to interested in their girl time, however, Selina felt slightly betrayed by Ebony, which made her quick to aggravate. Raph and Leo noticed that the two boys felt left out as well and thought that the both of them could learn how to defend themselves with some kicks and punches. Ebony did feel a little guilty that she was paying more attention to Mona then her boyfriend or her sons, however this was a different and very difficult situation. Last night, they discussed that Mona would tell Raph tomorrow night at dinner, while mentioning that she was hungry because she was eating for two. Ebony thought this was such a cute idea, and all day fanaticized with Mona about Raph's expression. They sat on the couch together and began laughing at the TV, next they were in the meditation room, trying to calm each other down apparently and talking. Delilah suddenly grew a little jealous at Ebony's sudden choice of friendship, and huffed in sadness on Donnie's lab table.

"Delilah, you keep huffing." Delilah frowned and muttered an apology. Donnie stopped his gadget making and rolled his chair over to Delilah, and his gaze only met her collar bone.

"Tell me what's wrong." Delilah felt a blush forming on her face as she stared into his chocolate eyes, huffing once again Delilah continued, "I just don't get it, she keeps hanging out with her. All day too! Like what does Mona have that we don't? Why is she so concerned about her and Mona's friendship now?" Delilah blurted out, with an obviously hurtful tone. Donnie began working his gears and thought of how he could comfort her. An idea came to mind as Donnie reached for Delilah's smooth pale fingers, the contact between the turtle and electrical human caused Delilah to jump and Donnie felt a small spark against his callused hands. He held on tighter, however, and felt his own blush coming forward,

"Delilah, when Ebony first caught Leo's attention, I was jealous. Leo would rather pay more attention to her than his brothers and that bothered me, but mainly Mikey. However, as time progressed, they began to fall into a sort of relationship that balanced solely on family. I'm sure that Ebony is trying to just making a stronger connection with Mona. Maybe something happened in the bathrooms yesterday night that caused their close attitudes, but I'm sure whatever it is, is for the best." Delilah was so touched by Donnie's words that her bright pink eyes brimmed with tears,

"Donnie, you're so amazing. Thank you for making me feel a little better." Delilah's grip on Donnie's fingers tightened and Delilah leaned forward to hug Donnie's neck tightly. Donnie blushed and smiled at the fast contact that he was making with Delilah, and embraced her hug with open arms, inhaling her feminine scent.

* * *

It was close to patrol time and the turtles were all eager to hurry out up to the surface. Selina and Delilah had offered to join them, while Ebony opted out. Leo eyed his girlfriend curiously, repeatedly asking her if she was ok. Ebony reassured him many times, explaining that Mona and curry rice don't mix, and offered to stay behind to make sure she didn't get too sick on the couch. Raph gave Mona a sweet kiss goodbye before he left, and told her to feel better. Selina and Delilah glared at Ebony, who only flashed them a warming smile. An hour had past since the team of 6 left, and unfortunately, everything was quiet in the lair. Ebony glanced around and saw sad faces, April had stayed, upon request of Ebony, who said that she would need help with the two boys. Ebony stared at the two boys, who flashed a solemn look up at their surrogate mother. Ebony pondered of a way to give her attention to them, while also looking after Raph's baby momma. Snapping her fingers at the idea of a board game, Ebony crouched down and placed her hands on the two boy's shoulders,

"I want you guys to find any board game you guys want, anything you can think of! Let's play some board games!" The two boys seemed pretty interested at the thought of playing a board game, and hurried off into their room, where their stash of board games were being held. Ebony glanced over at April who seemed interested as well,

"The turtles never play board games, why do you wanna play them now?" Ebony chuckled and shrugged, "It'll pass the time, also, it'll be a family moment. You wanna go ask Master Splinter if he wants to join us?" April nodded and hesitantly waltzed over to the large wooden door that held Splinter's name on it. Ebony turned around, looking at Mona who seemed to be perfectly fine, but still bothered.

"What's that matter?" Mona shrugged and laid across the couch and draped her arm across her face lazily, "I don't wanna keep lying to everyone Eb. Why can't we just tell them once they get back?" Ebony shrugged and overheard April's continuous knocking on Splinter's door.

"We're not lying, Mona, we're just avoiding the truth." Mona let out a small laugh, shaking her head, "You are such a rebel. How is it that Leo hasn't found out your rebellious side yet?" Ebony laughed along this time, and shrugged her shoulders,

"What doesn't know won't hurt him," Mona continued her laughing fit with Ebony, but their joyful moment was ceased when April screamed for them. Ebony recognized the scream as a help-needed one, and rushed towards the bedroom, believing that Mona was behind her.

Ebony barged into the room, and gasped at the sight. April was holding up the large rat, trying to shake him awake and screaming his name. Ebony's pale fingers reached for his neck, and she sighed with relief that there was still a pulse. "He's alive...what the hell-" Ebony saw that over April's leg and by Splinter's right ear was a small syringe. Cringing at the touch of it, Ebony pulled the needle towards her nose, and immediately tossed it on the ground,

"Tranquilizer. April, if you can, call Donnie-" A loud scream came from the living room, and Ebony's eyes opened wide, her heart strings being pulled by the thought of Cliff or Dee being hurt. Rushing out of Splinter's room, she grab a spare katana that laid near the door. Luckily, the boys room seemed untouched, but with a swift look to the left, Ebony saw Mona out of the couch. Running forward, Ebony jumped over the couch and saw a small glass of water kicked over.

"Ebony!" Looking towards the source of the scream, Ebony saw that Mona was being held down by large arms, and being dragged away. Jumping over the couch, Ebony felt a strong thrust against her side, and collided with the pillar, and heard a large crack. Ebony screamed in pain, and staggered to get up from the floor. She looked over her shoulder, and saw a crack in her shell, and some blood.

"Ebony! Mona!" April yelled from the bedroom, and Ebony put her hand out, "April, take the boys into Splinter's room and barricade yourselves!" Before April could protest, she was tossed aside and into the concrete wall. A large figure loomed over her, and lifted it's arm to only have it about to crash down. April screamed and awaited the pain that was about to appear on her face. A loud growl came from in front of April and she saw a very defensive and angry Turtle Hybrid. Ebony grabbed the man and swiftly punched him in the wall, surely cracking his skull open. April saw the blood on Ebony's face, and grew worried. Ebony's hazel eyes were now a deep dark brown, her breathing became heavy and she was panting. Her body was as stiff as a board. Ebony searched in the dead man's pockets and found what she was exactly looking for,

"Ebony..." April's small voice broke Ebony's hateful gaze, Ebony leaned closer and saw April small scratch on her face, "April. Listen. Contact the boys, tell them to get to the lair as soon as possible. Watch Splinter's vitals, and make sure the boys don't get to scared. The coats have taken Mona, and that bad. If I don't find her, she and that baby will endure so much torture, I would rather have them dead-"

"Mona's pregnant?" April was so confused at the moment, but Ebony nodded, "I know where they are, I'll get Mona back. Don't worry." April nodded, still worried, but winced at the pain of the concrete and her skin bleeding. Ebony felt the adrenaline in her veins flooding as she followed after the white coated men who were dragging away the weak Mona Lisa out of lair. April hurried and reached for the emergency response button on the computer in Donnie's lab.

It wasn't more than 40 minutes later when April jumped at the loud bang coming from the entrance of the lair. Four large turtles scanned the lair, only to see a tired April, and an unconscious rat laying by his bedroom. The two girls ran towards Donnie's lab to see the event's previous.

"Sensei! April!" Donnie quickly ran over and checked his father's pulse just as Ebony had done. His attention then turned to see April, worried and slightly cut. Raph had heard a noise from Ebony's room and opened the door only to have two little boys come running at his legs, sobbing and worried. Leo immediately turned them around and hugged them tightly, hushing their cries of fear.

"Leo...Raph." April had muttered and both of them scooted closer to the four turtles. "April, what happened?" Mikey urged her eagerly, and noticed the missing mutants in the room.

"Men... in white lab coats," Delilah and Selina turned their heads and listened in, "I guess they knocked Splinter out, but when Ebony came in with me to check on him, they... they took Mona." Raph felt his stomach turn inside out, the thought of Mona being tortured and experimented on, just as the three girls had told them once before made him sick. Getting away from the group, he was slowly advancing towards the door,

"Raph! Listen! Ebony ran after them, but she's hurt." it was Leo's turn to think of every bad thing that could happen to Ebony. Leo colorfully cursed at her stubbornness and stood up too, only to find Raph holding a small shell fragment with blood on it,

"She really is hurt Leo." Leo slammed his fist against the wall, and tried to clear his mind when Delilah and Selina came in closer to April, "Why didn't they take Ebony? Why is she going after them! Is she stupid or something?" Delilah slapped her hand against her face at Ebony's stupidity, when April spoke up,

"You don't know?" April mumbled questionably, Selina and Delilah turned their faces to see April walking over to Raphael, who was still panting in anger.

"Raph, you do know right?" Raph turned around and grew angry at April's calm worries, "Know what? That I can't even protect the one girl I truly care for! And I let her and my brother's girl be taken away all because of our stupid patrolin' duties-"

"Mona's pregnant Raph! Ebony said-" Everyone stared at Raph with their mouths dropped, while Raph's heart stopped. Pregnant. His mind flashed back to the second night she was here, right after he gained consciousness. Of course they had done it a couple of times, but he didn't realize what the out come would've been.

"We have to follow them. Raph, if they try and experiment on Mona, revealing that she's pregnant, that baby will never see outside of a lab cage!" Raph felt his stomach flip in worry. However, as he stared into Delilah's eyes, he sensed her confidence. "Do you know where their hideout is?" Delilah nodded, and looked over at Selina with fear in her eyes.

"Delilah...I can't go back there..." Selina muttered, holding her arm in her hand shaking. "Selina, if they catch Ebony, she's not going to be the same. Or may not even come back... you know what they do to escapers..." Selina nodded and continued to shake, Mikey came forward and held his blonde Amazonian tightly, reassuring her that they would get Ebony back, and Mona too.

"Donnie," Delilah glanced over at the purple clad turtle who came closer to his friend, "If I tell you where to go, will you take us to the warehouse?" Donnie slowly nodded, and looked over at Leo, and his brothers, who seemed content on getting revenge on the Testers. With the turtles at her heels, Delilah followed Donnie to the Garbage Truck, and prepared themselves physically, mentally and emotionally, for the rescue mission.

* * *

Ebony slowly made her way into the warehouse through an air duct, but this proved to be a challenge to her. Her shell was highly sensitive against the cold night air, but she couldn't feel the blood pouring anymore. Ebony army crawled her way into what seemed to be a dead end, but looking through an air vent, she thought she saw heaven. The laundry room, unguarded, no one in there, empty. Ebony sighed in relief and began to kick the air vent across the laundry room. Hopping down onto the white fluffy sheets, Ebony groaned at her shell's pain that radiated through her body. Quickly, Ebony searched up and down the clothing hanging on the racks, looking for a lab coat in her size. Relieved at finding a size large, Ebony slipped it on, fix her hair, found a pair of unoccupied glasses, and began her geeky disguise into the long hallway. Looking up and down the hall, she noticed no one really outside, not even the guards. She figured that they probably don't have a lot of incidents at night in this hall, but Ebony was still on alert.

Slowly walking down the long hall, Ebony stared in a fearful awe at the pure white tiles and dark red walls that had notable claw marks on them. Ebony felt all of those feelings flood her veins, the dark and bloodied memories that haunted her in her dreams. Ebony felt her throat go dry, her fingers tightened in fists, white knuckles. Sweat poured down Ebony's forehead, as flashbacks flooded her visions, imagining a pained and crying Selina as she was being dragged away from Ebony's grip.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Ebony froze in her tracks and turned around, pretending to keep her cool. Down the hall, she saw a scientist, with a small clipboard in her hands. She had blonde hair that was wrapped up in the back, big glasses and beautiful freckles. Ebony stumbled to find the words to answer and reminded herself that she was trying to impersonate a scientist.

"I, uh heard that there was a new experiment on this floor. The subject is a mutant, probably was brought it earlier this evening." The women nodded, showing her tense body relaxing,

"One more floor up, the subject seems to be a female, but she's in restraints as of right now. Room 8890" Ebony nodded, mumbled a thanks and quickly found herself the nearest elevator. Seeing that no one was in the elevator, Ebony sighed deeply, and leaned her back against the cold metal. Millions of thought rushed into her mind in such a short time, the thought of letting Raph down, letting Mona die here or have any harm brought to her or the baby. Her thoughts even flooded back to Leo, and how he would feel if she couldn't make it out alive. Or if she wasn't the same at all. The ding of the floor arriving made her jump and take a deep breath and advanced through the elevator doors.

Translucent walls covered the hallway that Ebony slowly trekked down. Counting the room numbers, she began to race down the hallway, hoping that her worst fears would be just her imagination. 8887, 8888, 8890 Ebony stopped at saw that the room was occupied,the red button inside blinking. She swallowed, her trembling hand reaching door. Ebony heard a voice from inside, which brought Ebony back to life. Mona was calling her from the inside, more or less in a fearful way. Ebony jingled the handle, but no use. Stepped backwards, Ebony ran at the door, knocking it down hard with a loud bang. Cringing at the sound, Ebony saw Mona as she screamed.

"Ebony! What are you-" Ebony rushed to her and immediately cut the restraints, "They haven't hurt you have they?" Mona shook her head and felt her wrist that was now free,

"Ebony, why are you here-"

"Some one would heard that door falling, let's go!" Ebony's plan was to go back the way she came, but, she knew that sometimes she wouldn't be able to do that. Mona stared at Ebony, who had a worrying face. Her eyes seemed pained and dull, a dark brown like her hair. Her hands were tense just like her body and her teeth gritted together. Quickly pulling Mona off of her lab table, Ebony stepped over the wooden door and continued down the hallway, holding Mona's wrist tightly.

Ebony noticed the elevator was conveniently out of service, and the doors were slowly beginning to lock up. Her and Mona made their way to the stairwell doors, which the hurried down. Each door that they were coming across as they descended was locked. Ebony cursed colorfully, her visions becoming red. Mona was growing highly worried about Ebony's mentality as they were having no luck. Ebony figured that they had security cameras on every floor and she rushed to figure out a solution. Nodding in agreement at her internally made plan, Ebony looked at the fire alarm at the break of the stairs. Ebony listened for the locks on the doors to 'pop' and once they did Ebony pushed Mona and herself through, making a run for it. Running down the white tiles, Ebony searched for the nearest room, and opened the door, pulling Mona with her inside. The two of them slid down the door and panted heavily.

Ebony's heart was thumping, and she closed her eyes to take a small breath. However, all she could imagine was how scared she used to be, as she saw red everywhere, the needles, the blood tests and lab tables. Ebony sighed deeply, bringing her knees up to her chest, which Mona noticed immediately, "Ebony, everything will be fine. Don't worry." Ebony felt a slender hand on her shoulder as she glanced over at Mona's golden eyes. Nodding, Ebony lifted her head up to see that the flashlight were out of sight and past the hallway onto the next.

The duo ran far down the hallway only to hear their footsteps against the cold tile. However, their footsteps weren't the only ones that Ebony heard however, for at the end of the hallway laid her fear. The militia that the Testers would use against them when one of them got out of hand, sometimes they would have tranquilizers, shotguns, rifles, or even Tasers. Ebony stopped dead on her heels, with Mona crashing into her. Before the negotiator could get a word out, Ebony turned around sharply and ran down the hallway, still having a strong grip on Mona.

Ebony's eye sight was continuously reverting back to her past. The dark red vision came and left. Visions of her and Nathaniel, holding hands and trying to escape. Ebony remembered when they would be hiding in the closet together, he would muffle her cries with his hand, but would promise her it would be okay. His loving eyes, his brotherly love, changed her and saved her many times. Mona was now straggle behind slightly, "Ebony! They're coming up quickly!" Ebony looked behind her shoulder and saw that the soldiers were indeed advancing.

A sudden metal object smacked up against her leg, and Ebony yowled in pain. But looking down at what hurt her, she smiled and quickly got up, despite her pain, opened up the latch to a garbage shoot. Staring up at Mona with adrenaline hungry eyes, Ebony motioned her to jump into the shoot.

"No way! That's where the garbage goes!" Ebony rolled her eyes and grabbed her wrist threw her down the shoot, hearing her screams that echoed. Ebony was just about to jump in as well when bullets were violently flying past her. Ebony flinched and slid on her shell down the twisting tunnel.

* * *

Delilah was pretty much leaning up against Donnie's arm, who stood in the front of the advancing group, trying to search for any vital signs of Mona or Ebony. Selina held onto Mikey's arm, never letting him out of her sight, which caused Raphael to grow a little annoyed at,

"Selina, how is Mikey suppose ta' attack us or save you with your always clinging to him?" Selina felt a little hurt by his comment, and loosened her grip and stared at her feet, "I just don't wanna loose him, or any of you guys... I don't want you to endure the same pain we went through. You're too special for that." Raphael was about to apologize when the group heard loud footsteps passing behind them, and they froze, watching soldiers run pass them. Delilah and Selina gave each other a quick glance, they knew what it meant and they grew worried.

"They've found them, they must be running." Delilah turned to Donnie and placed a hand on his arm, "Did you find anything?" Just then, a loud beep came on the P.A. system, and Selina clutched her ears, "The fire alarm?" Donnie turned his attention to his watch and couldn't find any heat signatures of either girl. Delilah snapped her fingers and grabbed Donnie's watch, after watching him tinker with it for a while, she figured it out.

"It was Ebony, she set off the alarm, if I can found out where she pulled it- Ah ha!" Delilah gained her confidence back when she realized that she pulled the alarm in the stairwell, meaning that they were safe for the time being. Grabbing Donnie's arm she lead the group towards the stair cases, "They took the stairs, meaning that they were trying to unlock all the doors."

Continuing down the stairwell the four turtles jumped from each set of stairs to the next, the two girls peaked in every door and found nothing. The next door that Selina came across made her stop, as she smelled the air, "Guys! Gun Powder!" Delilah and Selina cautiously opened the door more, and crept into the long white hallway. They saw that the walls were covered in bullet holes, which caused panic in Raphael and Leo, but Donnie stepped forward, examining the scene.

"There's no blood, they weren't hit, but if they were..." Donnie wasn't able to comprehend how the two mutants escape all of this fire power, but Selina and Delilah chuckled at the situation, knowing to well what their friend had done. "What's so funny?" Leo asked with slight anger.

"Ebony gave them the ol' down the tunnel escape." Delilah opened up the trash shoot.

"She probably took this one, all that is at the bottom is food and paper waste." A wave of relief washed over Leo's face, as he realized that Ebony must still be alive. Raph, however grew impatient, and began loosing his cool, which Leo understood, he had a hard time trying to keep himself calm.

"Well where does it lead to?!" Raph screamed at Delilah who pushed his heated face out of the way and lead the way, with Selina at her heels. The two of them suddenly grew nervous at the sight of all of the laboratory rooms, the experiments that would go on behind these walls. Delilah felt herself tremble with every long stride she took, and Selina tried to not stare at all of the haunting memories.

Eventually, the six mutants made it to the second floor, after jumping down a long flight of stairs and noticed the large amount of soldiers that were cornering a room. Leo turned to the five followers and gave out specific directions on how they were going to handle the soldiers who carried large guns. However, when they were about to charged they noticed the window of the office space crash open with a tiny little grenade rolling onto the ground. The men of course freaked out as they began to yell and scatter, taking cover. Leo and the others covered themselves against the intersecting hallway walls and waited for the explosion.

Ebony had grabbed Mona's hand and rushed out of the broken window, stepping over soldiers as they leapt across the hallway. As the explosion commenced, Ebony pushed Mona to the side and rolled across the floor, using her shell as a shield from the grenade. Ebony's vision was still a little blurred from the dust flying everywhere, but grabbed her katana and hurried over to Mona. Unknown to them, they had ran past their friends, and almost screamed in shock. Ebony could only see red and she swung her strong arm that wielded the katana at Selina, who caught her hand, and was calling her name. Mona saw Raph and ran up to him, hugging him like she if let go, he would be gone and she would never see him again.

"Ebony! Ebony!" Selina called her name multiple times, and all Ebony could do was panted heavily and narrow her eyes. She heard a friendly voice, and tried to blink away her anger red vision. Suddenly, a warm feeling came over Ebony as she lowered her arm and saw large green hands cupping her small trembling hands. Ebony's red vision was blurred, but turned into a beautiful clear blue, like the ocean. Ebony recognized his face, his beautiful azure eyes that sparkled at the sight of her earthy orbs.

"Guys! Lets get out of here!" Ebony was pulled out of her thoughts and followed Donnie and Delilah as they gave directions on how they were going to get out of here. Eventually they made a dead end and the two D's worked their magic, trying to figure out where to go next. Selina looked around, and notice a large ladder sitting in a huge storage room that was cracked open. She stared at the window at the end of the hall, and brightened up at her brilliant plan. Reaching for the ladder, Selina struggled with pulling the oversize ladder to the window. Ebony thought it was odd at what she was doing, but Leo caught on. Running forward to help her, Leo got attacked by bullets,

"Leo!" Ebony screamed and ran forward to her boyfriend, who sheltered himself with the ladder and his shell. Ebony saw a group of soldiers ready to attack, their guns drawn. Ebony tightened her grip on her sword, and growled at them, but turned her gaze away when she saw bright teal hair standing next to her. Delilah held her hand out, concentrating, while breathing deeply. Half of the soldiers were being lifted and with the opening of her eyes, Delilah threw them all the way down the hall, and smirked at the cries. This gave Ebony the chance to grab a nearby soldiers head, and crack his skull up against a wall, and inhale the scent of blood splatter that appeared on her face. Ebony continued to beat and batter the men, who were still in shock at the telekinetic energy that was emitted from Delilah's hands. Ebony had stabbed, sliced, punched, kicked and literally rip these men apart, her eyes were bloodshot, and even Delilah grew scared. By this time, everyone was waiting on them to climb down, and Ebony was still stomping on these men, brutally molesting their bodies with rage and revenge. Delilah felt pressured by Donnie calling her name, and reached for Ebony's hand and tightened her grip on her. Ebony's eye never shifted from all of the blood on the floor, until they reached the beaming sunrise on her face, which felt like a cleansing. Delilah was being held by Donnie who grabbed Ebony's hand and they climbed down the ladder and ran towards the garbage truck, watching as the warehouse was beginning to burn and crumble at the effect of the grenade.

On the ride home, Raph and Mona held each other tightly, mumbling on how they were going to parents. Mona was nuzzling into Raph's neck when she noticed Ebony sitting next to Leo, her eyes staring off into space. Mona reached out and touched Ebony's surprisingly hot hands,

"Eb... it's over... it's okay. You saved my life, and my baby's. I owe you my life..." Ebony nodded without a word and stared at her bloodied hands in silence.


	11. Chapter 11

By the time they got home, Splinter had woken up, and April was sleeping on the spare couch. Master Splinter had greeted his sons and friends with sure delight and relief that none of them got seriously injured. The two boys waited impatiently as they saw Leo carrying in Ebony who was still some what out of sorts. Selina and Delilah glanced at each other and then back at Ebony, who put on a fake smile when she crouched down to see her two boys smiling with joy.

"Ebby! We thought you were never going to come back!" Ebony laughed without any happiness, but the boys didn't seem to care, "I'll always come back for you guys, trust me. I always will." She planted a kiss on both of their foreheads, and hugged them tightly, relieved that they never got harmed in this whole ordeal. Mona Lisa came forward and bowed to Master Splinter respectfully,

"I, I'm glad you are feeling better, Sensei, but I... Raphael and I want to tell you-" A large rat paw was raised in the air, and pointed over to the spare couch, "April told me everything. Don't you know there will be no secret keeping in my house? I am a rat you know. I can hear almost everything." Mona giggled and blushed as she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, and warm lips peeking her cheek,

"Now, Raphael, you will be enduring the annoyance and prideful moments of having children and some. I didn't have to deal with a pregnant mutant, thank goodness." Splintered and the others laughed it off, when Mona looked over and saw Ebony, leaning against a pillar, looking so worn out. She looked at the other two girls, and they too seemed so drained. Delilah rested her head on the table while letting out deep breaths while Selina rested her head on Mikey, who rocked her back and forth. Mona instantly felt bad, and remembered the previous conversations of what happened at the laboratory, and figured that they were trying to endure the memories and horrible moments that happened to them in the past.

Mona leaped from Raph's arms and to everyone's surprise walked over to Ebony. Grabbing her hands gracefully and pulled Ebony into a long hug. Ebony was pulled out of her trance for a short time and returned the shocking hug, "Thank you." Ebony nodded and tightened the grip on Mona, but she pulled away first,

"Let's go get you cleaned up, you stink. And I'm sure Leo doesn't want to comfort a nasty smelling turtle hottie." Mona winked dramatically, which made Ebony roll her eyes and smile lightly. Mona lead the way and noticed Ebony limping after her. Leo was called over by Donnie to be inspected for his health when Leo tapped Delilah's shoulder,

"Are you all alright?" Delilah shrugged and rested her chin on the table with dull eyes, "Yeah, we will be. Give us time to grieve. We all suffer some form of traumatic experience from that place, and," Delilah sighed deeply, "It was hard to go back... for all of us." Leo nodded, not wanting to push the issue any more than they wanted. Donnie patted Leo's sore arm, which meant that he was fine and continued to patch up Mikey, just in case.

"The last time we were in the warehouse, they killed Kyle." Selina muttered and her voice cracked at the end of his name. Delilah tensed up and released a couple of tears that illuminated down her face. Master Splinter knew what it was like to loose a loved one, but he was curious as to who Kyle was,

"What was Kyle to you girls?" Delilah glanced up at the mutated rat with sorrow filled eyes, "Kyle was apart of our chapter in the orphanage... he was brutally injected with a chemical that had a negative reaction to his immune system and blood type. He died... with a fate worse than cancer. It was ... it was playing all over the TV's in the warehouse..." Delilah finished her sentence quickly and got up from her chair, wiping her eyes, and heading off towards Donnie's lab. Selina was so exhausted from crying she couldn't even muster the strength to cry more.

"Ebony and Kyle never liked each other... They fought a lot. But Ebony always felt guilty for not apologizing, one last time." Selina muttered as Leo sighed at the thought of seeing Ebony, totally crushed and devastated. Raph sat down next to Leo and placed his hand on his shoulder,

"You got yourself one brave, stubborn, and hard headed girl, Leo." Smirking at his comment, Leo gulped down a glass of water. "And you got yourself a truly reliable one, seems to me it's like we're dating our female selves." Leo and Raph sat in silence and suddenly busted out laughing with Donnie joining in, but returning to his lab.

"Have you decided on what you want?" Selina peeped up at Raph, who was a little confused, but caught on, "I dunno. I'll be happy with whatever my child is... lizard, turtle, boy, girl. I'll love them no matter what." Mikey started chuckling and lifted Selina up and held her bridal style,

"Let's just hope it has Mona's temper, and not Raph's." Raph rolled his eyes and Leo laughed. The two brothers sat in the kitchen with Master Splinter who began giving Raph stern lectures on parenthood, but also directed his concerns to Leo. Leo explained that he and Ebony haven't tried anything like that, stating that she was way to delicate right now, and he wasn't ready to commit to that. Raph coughed and muttered how much of a lie that was. Leo knew that Raph was only teasing but Leo was still standing firm on his commitment. He never wanted to hurt Ebony, and didn't even know if she would ever want that... who was he kidding. They both wanted it, but he knew now was definitely not the right time for either of them.

* * *

Mona was relieved to feel the warm water sizzling against her skin. Running her hands up and down her body, she grabbed the nearby soap and was humming to herself. Ebony waited outside the shower curtain, to nervous to strip her clothing off, and to embarrassed. Ebony truly wasn't comfortable with her own body, but she didn't hate it. Ebony ran her fingers up and down the bruising that was swelling her leg. Ebony sighed hummed along with Mona's song, but still felt off. She knew she had lost control like she use to back in that warehouse, it was written on everyone's reaction to her in the truck. She saw their concern, worry and slight fear.

"Ebony?" Ebony shot up and knocked the shampoo over, "What was that? You ok?" Ebony mumbled a 'yeah' and stood up to reach for the towel to hand to Mona. Mona threw the curtain open, expecting Ebony to be blushing and running away, hiding her eyes from indecency. Ebony stood there, holding the towel out for Mona, who gladly took it from her, and wrapped her body like a burrito. She stuffed a corner piece inside of her breasts and brushed her wet locks backwards.

"Come on Eb, lets get you out of your clothes." Ebony stared down at her bloodied clothing, a once favored night shirt that was large and baggy was now soaked in dirt and blood. Her brown thermal leggings were a dark maroon from her bloodied enemies. Her hair felt gross and sticky, and her body shivered under the grime that was now a new layer on her skin. Ebony watched as Mona helped her discard her clothing into the corner of bathroom, and finally reached her undergarments. Ebony blushed and shied away from Mona's teasing gaze, "And Leo hasn't seen this yet? Man, he's in for a surprise." She chuckled as Ebony giggled at the thought of Leo's face above her, taking her as his-

"Mona!" Ebony had clamped her hands over her B cup breasts, and glared at Mona who smiled cheekily at the tired turtle. Ebony pushed her friend around and continued to remove her undergarments and tossed them in the same pile as her clothing. Ebony felt relieved to take off her sweaty clothing, and stepped into the warm water that was spouting out of the head of the shower.

"I'm going to grab you some more clothes okay?" Ebony mumbled a 'sure' and continued to moan lowly at the warm water that grazed her skin. The sudden realization that Mona was going to shift through her drawers and find the most revealing clothing bothered her, and she groan in annoyance, only to smile at her new found friendship. Ebony reached for the shampoo and massaged her throbbing scalp. The lathered soap washing down her shell and her sore muscles brought Ebony pure joy, as she felt her body relaxing and not so tense. A humming beat came from her throat, as her feet continued the drumming beat that echoed in the bathroom stalls. Mona had came back already and was dancing to Ebony's beautiful song and her drum beat, not knowing what talent Ebony really had. The sound of the shower facet being turned cause Mona to stop her exotic dancing, and hand Ebony a large blue towel. Ebony smiled as she wrapped the warm towel around her soaking skin.

* * *

Donnie had continued to shift through papers trying to figure out the last portion of his x-ray machine which had recent mal-function awhile back and he had been pushing it off for days on end. As he knocked over everything that was not important, Donnie felt a presence in the room, and turned around to see Delilah swinging her legs back and forth from his arm chair. Donnie noticed that her jeans were illuminating with tear stains, like fireflies on a warm spring night. Donnie hopped on his roller chair and spun his way over to Delilah, and noticed her dull eyes.

"Delilah..." Donnie tried to lift her hung head to meet his gaze, but she flinched at his touch. Donatello sighed deeply and gave her colds hands a gently squeeze,

"You wanna talk about it?" Delilah shrugged, but after a few moments of silence, she nodded,

"I just, Ebony was different again. She was just the way she used to be. Cold, bloodied, distant, not mentally there... I thought she had regressed back into a primitive state..." Donnie noticed her body shaking as she let out a painful sob.

"She looked like Kyle before he was killed. Kyle's reaction to the chemical caused him to regress backwards and become violent and numb... I thoughtI lost her... like we lost Kyle..." Delilah held her head in her hands, and cried out loud with lightened tears pouring from the creases in her hands. Unknown to Donnie, his body had reacted to the cries differently than he had thought, and he pulled himself up and into the armchair, pulling Delilah down and onto his lap. She was to distraught to notice his affectionate action, and continued to just cry it out. Donnie move the recliner back and forth with his left foot and listened to Delilah's rambling. Eventually, Delilah's rambles had ceased, and were replaced by silently snores. Donnie didn't notice, as his eyes were betraying him and the two of them were asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Mikey had shifted uncomfortably for the past 10 minutes as he watched Selina tremble and shake in fear. Selina was tearing up, but never sobbed. She was embarrassed to reveal her weakness in front of Mikey, who she really did adore. Everything he said to her, his cute little comments and nicknames, his bright baby blue eyes. Selina found herself blushing and smiling at the thought of her favorite turtle, and didn't realize he had left his room. After Delilah had left, Mikey offered to take Selina to his room, so she could sleep some where else besides the couch. Selina had flopped back on his bed and let out a loud sigh, obviously stilled bothered by today's events. Shuttering at the thought, Selina jumped forward and rubbed her face to maybe take away the thoughts. The wood door sudden creaked open, and Mikey's blue eyes dazzled against his tiny lamp light. Selina smiled brightly and wiped away any reminisce of her upset face. Mikey pulled something behind his back and held it in front of Selina's face, who was obviously shocked, but inhaled the sweet and wonderful scent of cold dairy.

"I figured an ice cream sundae would make you feel a little bit better...I'm not very good at comforting and making Leo speechs, but I'm good at making people laugh." A toothy grin appeared on Mikey's freckled face and Selina smiled, laughing heartedly and reaching not for the ice cream sundae, but Mikey's hands and pulled him down to her level on the bed.

"Thank you Mikey, I'm feeling better already knowing that you want me to feel better. Trust me, you don't wanna see me cry, or go through a Leo speech." They both laughed and Mikey pulled out two spoons, which Selina eyed at closely,

"So, it wasn't just for me then?" Mikey sheepishly grin and placed both spoons in her slender hands, and felt greedy, "No, just more for you to eat-" Mikey jumped and stared down at his mouth, which had a silver spoon hanging from it. He immediately melted at the sweet sugary taste of the ice cream with caramel and chocolate dressing.

"I can't let my hero go hungry after a long day of work can I?" Mikey's heart fluttered as he stared into those deep green pools that captivated him so much and picked off the cherry as the two love birds continued to down the Ice cream sundae in peace.

* * *

Mona felt herself stretch and wince at her sore back and arms. Having Ebony pull her around like that really took a toll on Mona's muscles. After returning from the showers, Mona entered the beat up door from Raphael's room, and peaked in. Mona smiled at Raph, who seemed to be busy fluffing up two large pillows and making a neater bed set. Mona crept in and leaned next to Raphael's ear

"Spring cleaning huh?" Raph jumped nearly three feet high as he heard Mona's giggle fill his room. Raph stared at his girlfriend with such love, he didn't know he could ever express. The way she said his name, the way she would kiss him, with so much love and passion, he could always find himself staring at her golden eyes and get lost in them.

"I love you." Raph was shocked at what he had just said. His mouth disobeyed him and now he was anticipating a response from Mona, who stood there, dumbfounded and smiling like an idiot.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you?" Raph grumbled under his breath, "I love you." he repeated it multiple times just to see Mona smile with such happiness and excitement.

"I love you too, Raphael." Mona leaned up and kissed him passionately. Raphael was more than ecstatic, he was soaring with happiness as he lifted Mona under her butt and spun her around, wanting hear her giggles more. Raph finally put her down, and waltzed her over to the bed, where he began to comfort Mona, tucking her in and kiss her tiny baby bump that was his child.

* * *

Ebony stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were still bloodshot, her skin was now a pale white, and her scales even seemed drained of life. Her arms were pulsating pain and her leg emitted more pain throughout her body. But no matter how many times Ebony tried to blink, she could only see herself stomping those men's heads in rage and with animalistic tendencies. It worried Ebony down the core, and her body began to tremble at the fear of herself, becoming who she once was.

Ebony collected her items and walked back to her bedroom, to find a cold sensation over come her. The two boys were tucked in already, and with two glasses of water next to them on their night stand. Smiling, Ebony was about to throw her cover's over her when she noticed a dark blue bandana hanging above her face. Caressing the blue fabric, she felt a small notecard pricking her finger tip.

 _When you want to talk, I'm here._

Ebony sighed deeply and contemplated. She herself wasn't sure whether or not she was ready to talk about it. Usually she would lock herself up, shut everyone out, and deal with it over a couple of days. But that was then, this is now; she has a boyfriend, two boys, and a whole family that she knows care about her. With hesitation, Ebony crawled out of her bed and grabbed the blue bandana tightly, and snuck out of the sleeping boys room.

Ebony shuffled her feet across the lair, and figured that everyone was asleep, for the most part. Reaching his door, Ebony lifted up a fist, waiting to gain the strength to knock. Without knowing, a tiny knock came from her fist against the door, and she waited patient, her heart pounding and her eyes grew tired. The door opened quietly, and Ebony lifted her face to see a turtle staring down at her. Ebony looked away shyly, knowing that her boyfriend could see her bloodshot eyes and tired expression. Instead of letting her come in, Leo leaned in, placing a small kiss on her damp forehead, and pulled her in gently. Ebony followed his lead as he sat down on the bed, still holding her cold hands.

"If you want to talk about it, that's fine by me. If you don't, that's fine by me too. I just want you to feel better the way you think is best. Ebony-" Ebony's tears busted through her eyelids as she leaped into Leo's arms and pushed him onto his bed, catching him by surprise. Ebony's wailing was muffled by his shoulder, but he could feel the dampness that emerged from her tear ducts. Ebony couldn't hold it in anymore and she realized that she was laying down on Leo but didn't care at the moment, in between short breaths, Ebony began rambling,

"I remembered everything when I was walking through there... all the needles, every single place they poked me and prodded me. The IV's flooding in my system. It all came back..." Leo cupped Ebony's face, which was now warm and flushed,

"I was so scared. I try to be tough, for you. For the guys, Selina and Delilah! Even Mona! I try to be tough for Cliffton and Demetri, for Clarence, everyone... I've always been the tough one, but I can't do it anymore... cause I'm so broken Leo! I'm sorry!" Leo had leaned up and wrapped his legs around her body, holding her closer. "I wasn't myself, Leo. I was scary. I was feared, I wasn't me. I wasn't your girlfriend, I wasn't Cliff and Dee's mother, I was... a monster." Leo continued to stare into her soft eyes as she looked everywhere but him,

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Ebby. Are you done rambling now?" Ebony stared up into his sapphire eyes, and felt a little hurt by his comment, but nodded, waiting for him to speak,

"You are tough. Tougher than most people I know. You ran into the same warehouse that was filled with horrible people that use to abuse you and experiment on you, just to save your friend and her baby. That's one tough mom." Ebony smiled and let out a little laugh at his joke, "You weren't yourself, and that's okay, because the real you wouldn't be scary, feared or a monster. But, the really you is scared, fearful, and is only a monster when someone pisses you off or takes your food. " Ebony smiled greater at his little peck on her nose.

"I was scared too, not because of you, because I thought I lost you Eb. I couldn't handle myself if I lost you. I don't just mean physically, but mentally, and emotionally... I... was so worried when I saw your shell fragment in the lair when we got back... I..." Ebony noticed small tears on the edge of his eyelids and felt her heart being ripped out. "I thought that you were going to be dragged back into the hell hole, and all I could think of was of how I never got to tell you..." His voice trailed off and Ebony held her breath, waiting for him to finish his sentence. Leo swallowed his tears away and took a deep, shaky breath, Come on, it's now or never, fearless leader...

"If I never got to tell you that I love you, I would've died inside." Leo closed his eyes and his heart was pounding, but his shoulders felt relieved from this weight he was carrying, "The day that I first talked to you, like a real conversation, I never realized how much I could adore someone. How I could adore your laughter, your sons, your messy bangs, your angry punches, your dancing, your beautiful sing-"

Ebony had crashed her lips into Leo's with a smooth passion. Leo scooped Ebony up and into his arms, and leaned back onto the bed. It didn't go farther then that, because it didn't need to. Leo was content with Ebony's actions and didn't want to push her tired body to continue, which he was right in saying because Ebony pulled away to catch her breath.

"I love you Leonardo." She smiled, her bloodshot eyes now danced with a new fire, one that sparked lust and love. Leo moved over on his bed and pulled the thin sheets over the two of them. Leo adjusted his grip on Ebony, who was now snuggling into the crook of his neck. She quickly went limp and was snoring lowly. Leo made one last attempt to move her bangs, and kiss her forehead, before retiring his eyes.

* * *

 **Sorry it's just a fluffy chapter, lol.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Slight PG-13+, some fluffy moments and a little/ a lotta smut...**

* * *

The next morning was something... different. Master Splinter had woke up April and brought her some breakfast as he called Casey, alerting him that April was at the lair and not hurt. April luckily woke up with a throbbing head, and thought she had actually got drunk. Master Splinter noticed the change in the tense air as he watched April walk over to the table and rest her head on her arm that was propped up against the table.

"I'm glad to see that you sleep well." April's blue starry eyes brightened at the rat's kindness as she nodded,

"I've had better. But thanks for your compassion Splinter." Splinter smiled and nodded in content at the young human that had sat in front of him. He had thanked April countless times for doing what ever she could for this family. Splinter sighed happily and sipped his tea while April had gotten up from the table and turned the radio on, and returned to her spot next to the Master Splinter as the beats in kitchen echoed in the lair.

"Are the other's going to wake up any time soon?" April questioned out loud as she stared at the long hallway that held each of the turtles rooms. Splinter only chuckled at the thought of his sons actually wanting to leave their beds the morning after a long battle, well except Leonardo. But Splinter had past their rooms last night and surprisingly heard Ebony crying about the long day of battle, and knew that she had slept in his bed for the night, which didn't seem to bother Splinter, for he knew that his sons needed the comfort as much as Ebony and her friends did.

* * *

Delilah's sparkling eyes opened to loud snoring right next to her ear. Moving her tired gaze from her legs, Delilah stared up and saw a set of thin turtle lips, opened slightly and releasing out little noises. Delilah gasped in shock at the postion of her butt sitting on top of Donatello, and she tried to hurry herself off of him, her face immensely red and her electrical systems spark here and there from embarassment. However, her tired mind still made her loose her balance as she stumbled onto the lage rolling chair that Donnie had left there last night. The sudden noise of the wheels against the cold concrete floor made Donatello jump out of his sleep state.

"Delilah?" Donnie was rubbing his eyes and saw the slender figure with her hands on th neck rest of the chair, her back facing the opposite way that it was suppose to, and Donnie noticed her very attractive butt poking out in the air as Delilah tried to balance herself.

"D-Delilah..." Donnie stuttered and felt his face flush, but felt horrible at the fact he was becoming aroused at her position. Standing up, Donnie walked over to his desk and took in a heavy breath.

"Donnieeeee!" Donnie turned around saw Delilah spinning around in the rolling chair like a child and eventually bump into her tall green friend, and stared up at him sheepishly. Donnie couldn't help but laugh at her childish behavior and her sparkling pink eyes.

"Seems like your feeling better." He mumbled to her as he steadied the chair so she could hop off. Delilah smirked and leaned forward, closer to Donnie's chest, which made his heart stop,

"Only because you were there for me." Delilah stood on her tippy toes and left Donnie speechless. Smirking, the brightly colored humaniod waltzed out the room, her heart still racing as she swelled in confidence. Donnie placed a hand over his smooth cheek and smiled like an idiot as he remembered the touch of her nude lips against his skin.

* * *

Mona groaned and rolled over on her side, only to come face to face with a familiar scarred plastron of her boyfriend. Placing her hands on his chest, she wiggle up and planted a kiss on his chin, because of his height. Raphael stirred at groaned at her touch. Mona rolled her eyes, remembering how much her boyfriend actually hated mornings and hated being woken up. Mona sighed and wiggled her way out of Raph's loose grip and she swung her legs over the bed and hissed as her feet touched the cold floor.

Stretching, Mona waltzed over to look for one of Raph's old baggy shirts, that didn't have any stains or rips, which was hard to find. Without any luck, Mona felt defeated and reached for a decent shirt of his, a red pinstriped dress shirt. A small drum beat could be heard faintly as Mona began to follow the beat, thumping her foot against the concrete floor and swaying her hips at the words that flooded her ears. Leaving Raphael one last kiss, Mona tip-toed out of the room and closed the creaky wood door, unknown to her, Raphael woke up at sound of the door, but smiled knowing that moments earlier she had left a kiss on his forehead.

* * *

Mikey began jumping up and around Selina, while whispering her name constantly. Selina finally woke up and glared at Mikey, who interrupted her sleep. Mikey smiled sheepishly, waiting for Selina to say something to him. Instead, she rolled over and covered herself in his blankets. Mikey frowned and patted his finger against his mouth, pondering whether or not he should lift her up and carry her out to the breakfast table so that he could start making food, or take the food to her. After a good five minutes of self-debate, he figured that he would bring the food to her, and make her feel like a princess.

Leaping up from the floor, Mikey bolted out of his room, and closed the door silently, only to rush and make as much noise as he could from his room to the kitchen. Delilah and Mona greeted each other, and then were rudely bumped into by an excited large turtle. Donnie emerged from his cave, and groaned at his hyper-active little brother, but greeted everyone, and blushed at the sight of Delilah's bright rose eyes staring at him.

* * *

Leo rolled uncomfortably in his bed, and woke up at the feeling of something wet. Leo almost jumped when he saw Ebony in his arms, curled up in a tiny ball, but relaxed as he remembered the night before. However, he noticed how sticky his arm had become and lifted Ebony's chin so that he could see her better. Her closed eyes were tight, and frantically moving about, her body shivered and jumped, flinching at his touch. Her body was soaked in sweat from what seemed to be a nightmare.

"Ebony, Ebony..." He mumbled in her ear, which caused her to jump away from Leo, and push herself away from his chest. Leo reached forward and gripped her elbows tightly, afraid that she would fall onto the hard floor. Ebony's eyes were tear stained and Leo could feel her heart beat quicken at his touch. Leo's soft blue eyes cleared Ebony's blood vision, as she soon began shaking,

"Ebony, it was just a night terror-" Ebony let out a shaky breath that she seemed to be holding in forever, and leaned forward into Leo's chest and breathed heavily with short breaths. Closing her eyes Ebony let the tears continue to fall as she felt all of the same emotions that she had felt in her life like night terror. Leo lifted his large hand to caress her smooth hair and rest his chin on her head. Ebony felt her worries beginning to lessen slowly, but laid in Leo's arms, still shaking.

"It's alright Ebby... I'm here, and I'll always be here." Leo's sleepy voice made Ebony blush at the coarse tone, and shutter a little, and shifting slightly away from him. Leo seemed happy that she was moving, showing a sign of her shakes going away, but saw her blushing face,

"Are you running a fever Ebby?" Placing his cold palm against Ebony's forehead, Leo frowned when he found no source of a sickness or a fever. He tilted his head and cupped Ebony's face, but he didn't know how much Ebony enjoy this, this little moment of affection. Passionately placing a rough kiss on Leo's lips, Ebony placed her hands on his shoulders and crawled closer to him. Leo seemed somewhat surprised at her actions, but agreed to her dominance of the make out session by allowing her to climb on to his lap. Leo's hand unintentionally made their way down to her hips, and pulled her up and on his green lap. Ebony's previous feeling of fright was now being erased at the soft lips of her boyfriend.

Leo's tongue slipped in Ebony's mouth slyly and Ebony moan quietly at the feeling of his warm affectionate tongue exploring her mouth. Ebony however, never realized that Leo still had no idea what he was really doing, he knew the Donnie had shared some 'amazing' research with his brothers from online, but he was still clueless on the whole subject on what to do next. Leo could feel his body changing as he admired Ebony from different angles, for example, his instinct was to kiss her with more force and a slight feel of dominance. Leo struggled against making his body obey him, when Ebony pulled away gasping for air, her face was ruby red at this point. Letting out a loud sigh, Leo laughed at Ebony's confused expression.

"You seem confused...?" Ebony huffed once again and rested her head against Leo's plastron and smiled when she heard Leo's quick heart beat.

"I just didn't really want to stop.." Leo's heart raced a little faster, and Ebony smirked at his reaction, and pulled her body back to see Leo's eyes avoiding her heavenly gaze.

"I bet you didn't want it to either~" Ebony smirked seeing Leo's face light up as his own smirk formed on his turtle skin, "It doesn't have to~" He purred in Ebony's ear and went to give her little kisses up and down her neck, which Ebony immediately froze and pushed him away, stumbling over her words,

"I-uh, I would rather save it for later... I'm kinda hungry..." She lied and stared up at Leo with puppy eyes, which he just nodded, knowing that maybe she really was hungry after yesterday, however, he knew how Ebony was, and she was a massive tease. Of course, teasing the poor man made Leo aggravated and wanted her to actually do something a little more for once, but he knew that their relationships sexual tensions were worth it.

"Alright Ebby, lets go get you some food," A with a swift kiss under Ebony's ear, Leo left a sweet little peck on her neck. What shocked him next was her reaction. Ebony's whole body went hot and she had bucked her hips, slightly arching her back. A small little moan was left to escape her mouth, and Ebony avoided any eye contact with her boyfriend, who smiled like an idiot.

"Ebony...? Did, did you like that?" Leo leaned in closer to her neck, his instinct to continue their make out session growing stronger. Ebony tried to jump off of his lap, when Leo held onto her waist and pulled her neck to his mouth. Only a few kisses later, Ebony began closing her eyes at the fluttering feeling that was knotting in her stomach and let more little moans escape her parted lips. Leo took this as a wonderful sign to continue, but knew that he was beginning to loose his cool under her soft moaning. The vibrations in her chest and the noise that filled Leo's ears gave him a new feeling that was somewhat foreign to him. At this moment, Leo knew he had her, but he wanted more. He felt like dominating, taking over, and even disobeying any order she gave him.

Leo's common sense came quick, and he shook away his nautical thoughts. Leo wanted to get back at Ebony, and lightly bit down on the crease of her neck. Moaning louder, Ebony bucked into Leo's lap one last time, and glared at Leo, with a bright red and flustered face. Leo only chuckled,

"Something wrong?" Ebony pouted and noticed that his whole attention was to mess with her. "That was mean."

"No it wasn't!" Ebony rolled her eyes and looked away from his gaze, although he would always try to win it back, "You used my weakness against me. Hella rude."

"Oh, but princess," Ebony's gaze returned to Leo's, and her heart fluttered at hearing her new little nickname, "I'm a ninja, and we use other's weaknesses to our advantage." Leo purred in Ebony's ear and was about to leave another trail of kisses along her neck line, when Ebony adjusted her position on Leo's lap.

"Use it to your advantage, I dare you." Ebony leaned in next to Leo's ear and left a small kiss under his ear lobe, which caused Leo to jump a little as well.

"But really Leo, I'm super hungry." Leo rolled his eyes at Ebony's needy stomach and moved his legs so that she could get off of the bed. It was only then when Leo noticed her blue and purple football size bruise that rested on her thigh, just under her spandex shorts.

"Ebony!? What the hell happened?" Leo got up from his bed and immediately set Ebony back onto his bed, inspecting the large skin discoloration. Ebony only laughed at his protective behavior and remembered back to the night before,

"I ran into the garbage shoot yesterday... I'm fine really-" Leo glared up at Ebony, who felt highly aroused under his determined glance. Ebony shrugged, and tried to move her leg, trying to still shake Leo's sexy glare out of her mind.

"It does hurt a little bit... I guess I would be okay if I rested in bed for a while.." Ebony muttered which caused Leo to nod in agreement, and lifted Ebony up bridal style. Ebony crossed her arms across her chest, defending herself, stating that she could walk. Leo and Ebony argued back and forth for what seemed like forever, when Ebony eventaully was put down, and still arguing with Leo.

"Can you two like, stop, and just eat food. Please." A rudely awaken Raphael mumbled as he stood in the door way. Ebony and Leo were still trying to argue with each other when Raphael grunted in annoyance,

"Shut it will ya!?" And thus stormed off. Ebony and Leo were slightly shocked by his behavior, but ignored it and followed the grumpy turtle out of Leo's room. While walking down the hallway, Ebony reached for Leo's hand, but instead, Leo's hand fell on her hip, and pulled her closer to him. Ebony didn't really seem to mind, but when the three of them entered into the lair, Ebony grew nervous at all of the eyes that fell on them and shifted uncomfortably.

However, she saw two little pairs of green beer bottle eyes stare up at her, and she smiled widely as she leaned down to peck their foreheads, "Good morning boys." Ebony muttered and quickly glanced at what they were eating,

"Cheesy potato soup?" Ebony questioned as her eyes glanced up at Leo, with a smirk. Leo shrugged and grabbed two bowls for him and his weak girlfriend. As he passed her bowl into her hands Leo began dishing out his own serving of the delicious smelling soup. He wasn't such a fan of cheese and potatoes, but he saw Ebony's eyes dance around with longing to eat the soup hastily, so he didn't take his time.

Pouring the soup into her bowl, he sudden stopped and remembered their first date night, and his eyes gave Ebony signs of worry, "Are you lactose intolerant?" Ebony shrugged but nodded, "Doesn't mean I'm going to die of dairy. I'm hungry like hell right now." Leo sensed her sharpness in her voice and continued to pour the soup without any other comments or concerns. Ebony seemed so happy to get to eat her beautiful soup that was still very very hot. Ebony turned on her heel and took one small step, which was soon what lead her to become covered in the soup.

Michaelangelo hadn't realized how fast he was walking to get Selina some food, and scurried past Ebony. His large shell had knocked Ebony's china bowl into her chest and it began to trickle down her torso, into between every crevice of her chest and t-shirt. Ebony breath hitched in pain as she slowly set her bowl of empty soup on the counter next to her.

Delilah couldn't help but snorted a small laugh as she stole a little potato from Donnie's soup, "Mikey. You're a dead man." Donnie looked over and saw Mikey turn around sheepishly, and attempted to explain himself,

"Yo, Ebony, I'm so sorry dudette, I just... Selina was hungry.. and oh-" Leo closed the distance between him and his little brother, with squinting eyes that burned with annoyance and anger. Just as Leo was about to yell at his reckless brother for his behavoir, Ebony came forward and came in between the two, and grabbed Mikey's bowl of soup, that had extra toppings with it.

"If you need me. I'm going to be tending to my burns." and with that, Ebony turned on her heel, and painful walked back into Leo's room, and everyone waited for a slamming door, but instead heard a loud scream. It was a painful scream persay, more or less of 'I'm annoyed at everything and I am in some pain' scream. Leo glared back at Mikey, who shrunk in his shell a little bit, but continued to apologize.

"Leonardo, if I were you, I would help Ebony with her burns, she may still be too weak to wrap herself up." Master Splinter butted into Leo's anger at his brother, but Leo looked away and nodded. Delilah swallowed her last bit of soup and touched Leo's arm,

"Be careful, I don't know about you guys, but Ebony doesn't have a hard chest like you guys. It's a human chest, and for her, it's extrememly vunerable and sensitive to just about anything. Trust me, she always hates laying on her stomach because of her shell." Leo took in this new information, and nodded, thanking Delilah for her helpful notes.

* * *

"Damn it!" Ebony mumbled a growl in frustration as she winced at the painful burns that outlined her stomach. Ebony continued her colorful cursing and grew impatient at her shirt that continuously fell out of her mouth. Eventually, she crossed her arms, and lifted the t-shirt over her head and tossed it into the corner. Ebony continued to struggle with the white bandages that she had found in Leo's room and noticed how sticky they were and let out another frustrated grunt.

Leo's mouth dropped in awe at Ebony's curved body. It wasn't like an hourglass, but she was perfect to him. Her biceps flexed at every movement, and her now-red stomach with fading scales surrounding her rib cage was formed with muscles and notable scars. Leo's eyes shifted to her hips, which were not prominent, but slightly wider then her shoulders. Ebony had already changed her pants apparently, and wore skinny jeans that had a faded denim design. Leo couldn't help but feel his body stiffen at the sight of Ebony's exposed body, her milky white skin that was sunkissed was highlighted by her emerald and oak color scales.

A hissing noise caught Leo off guard, as he looked back toward Ebony's facial expression. She seemed bothered, but attempted to circle her shell, but couldn't seem to get the bandage to form correctly on her. Turning slightly, Leo noticed that Ebony still had a bra on her body. It wasn't especially sexy by any means, however, it was a beautiful sea foam green and mint color, with a little purple bow in the middle of it. It reflected her milky skin perfectly, and raised her breasts up slightly. Leo couldn't help himself, and leaned in for a better look, but his shifting weight caused Ebony to stiffen up.

"Mona? Selina? Delilah? Which one of you are at the door...?" Ebony turned around slowly and saw blue eyes staring at hers, and immediately felt relieved. Her relief was washed away when she noticed that the door was still open and she was still shirtless.

"Leo!" She hissed in a harsh whisper, "Close the fucking door!" Although Leo's whole body pretty much blocked out any perving eyes, Leo agreed and closed his door with both of his hands. Leo knew that his previous thoughts were disrespectful and definitely not like him, but Leo never felt this way. His body was unrevealing new tendecies that he had never imagined before. He wanted Ebony so badly, but he betrayed his conscious thoughts by trying to keep their moments together PG. Although, this morning didn't go as he planned, he felt accomplished in his new advantage over Ebony, and thought maybe they could continue on to the next step in their relationship.

"Leo!" Ebony tapped Leo's cheek, indicating that he had zoned out, and completely ignored her. "Sorry Ebby, I was-" Ebony placed the bandages in his hands and unraveled herself from her horribly mummified attempt at covering up her wounds.

"Leo. I can't do it, I can't wrap myself up. Can you do it for me?" Ebony's eyes drifted from Leo's chest plate, up to his parting lips, Ebony looked like a little child wanting to have help, but felt like it'd hurt their ego. Leo saw her big hazel eyes stare up at him, and he smiled sheepishly.

"Of course I can Eb." Taking the bandages from his frustrated girlfriend, Leo pulled about a foot of bandage from the roll and proceeded to crouch down on his knees, his head still reaching the top of Ebony's chest. Ebony's breath hitched at the hot air that Leo was producing on her stomach. He noticed Ebony's muscles flinching at his slight touch once he began to stick the bandages on her rib cage and wrap the roll around her shell. Leo could obviously smell the faint smell of potatoe soup even thought Ebony had already wiped it off with a rag, but he could also smell her sweat and incredibly strong auroma that she had used last night. Leo dipped his head down slightly, and smelt something that he would never imagine getting him extremely turned on.

Leo knew on Ebony's birthday that she was hot and bothered from the make out session, but he didn't want to mention anything, thinking that she would be embarassed. From the mutation, Leo and his brothers had experienced a hyper sense of smell, and of course, Ninjistu help too. This morning, Leo knew that Ebony was exposing a smell that caused Leo to act differently as well, in a very animalistic way. Leo felt his nostrils fill up with it now, and he began trembling slightly, yet he continued to wrap her small waist.

Ebony noticed his trembling and raised a brow, a saw that Leo was going slower and slower at each round he made around her shell and stomach. Ebony's face was already red from this morning, and as of right now she was growing slightly impatient at Leo's butterfly touches and felt herself going back to this morning when he was nipping at her neck.

Without warning, Leo's lips had attacked Ebony's stomach, causing her to yelp a little in shock, but in pleasure as well. Leo's hands let go of the bandages and they were now occupied with his girlfriend's hips. His touch became rough with pleasure of hearing Ebony moan silently as the scent from in between her legs strengthened. Leo's passionate affection was a mixature of kisses and long licks that travelled around Ebony's lower region. Leo had kissed rather roughly on Ebony's hip and she felt another moan escape her mouth, a little louder than the previous ones. Leo knew he had found another area that was sensitive to her. That's what this whole thing was caused by, Delilah's slight mention of her sensitive stomach.

"L-Leo?" Ebony looked down at Leo's eyes who stared back into hers with determination and dominance, which Ebony had never seen this side of him before. His sapphire orbs were hungry and lustful, Ebony shuttered at his hot breath against her now wet skin. Leo had snapped out of his trance for a few seconds, recognizing Ebony's slight fear in his bold actions, but also her excitement of it.

"You're irresistible Ebony, sorry if I took it too far-" Ebony stepped backwards and tapped Leo's shoulder, motioning him to stand up. Leo followed suit, and stared down at Ebony, who still was shirtless and he could smell his scent all over her body. Ebony wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her bare skin against his plastron, which sent chills down his body. Ebony's once hazel eyes grew brighter, and danced with anticipation and exploration.

"You took a risk." Leo was taken back by Ebony's voice that was full of love and compassion, Leo was still slightly embarrassed at his previous behavior, and pulled away from her lock on his neck,

"I shouldn't have done that... it was, disrespectful of me-" Ebony's heart tore apart at the hurt in his voice. He was always so done on himself, and it hurt Ebony to see him beat himself over the smallest things, like this for example. Ebony felt horrible herself, and to be honest, she felt slightly ashamed that he didn't seem to appreciate her body enough to continue. Ebony looked over at her shirt laying on the floor in the corner, and shuffled over to placed her shirt back over her shoulders and adjusted the sleeves.

Without wrapping her burns, Ebony hugged herself, and stood in the middle of the bedroom, feeling rather ill-modest, disgusting, unworthy. She knew it wasn't Leo's fault, he was just wanting something just as much as she wanted it. Ebony was so confused at why he was beating himself over something that he could easily have stopped if he wanted to. "Leo, it was fine, we both were-"

"I never asked your permission, I purposely made you uncomfortable-" Ebony gasped and rolled her eyes in annoyance, and advanced towards the blue masked turtle, raising an index finger and narrowing her eyes, "When will you learn to stop beating yourself up over the smallest things, for crying out loud Leo!" Ebony threw her arm down and winced in slight pain from her burnt chest, Leo ignored her slight anger for the moment and reached out for his wounded lover, only to be left with a larger distance,

"I want you to actually want me. To take a risk, take a fucking chance for once... I'm sorry if I'm not turtle enough for you, but all I want is you, to want me Leo." Ebony's voice cracked as she shook her head, mumbling angry words as she walked out of the room, still hugging herself. Ebony felt her anger boil up inside of her about Leo's dense personality. Ebony reached the living room where she saw her two favorite little boys pretending to fight Splinter, and she went towards them. She wanted to get Leo off of her mind, and the best way was through the boys.

Leo stood in his bedroom and leaned against his wall, slapping his face multiple times until he grunted at his own arrogance. Leo huffed and stared up at the ceiling, down to the floor, and all around his room. He too, was beginning to mumble angry words about himself and how horrible he was being towards Ebony just because of his own reputation. The main cause of his sexual retreat was that he was embarrassed to take another step further with Ebony, he was worried that his brothers wouldn't seem him as the leader he use to be. He was afraid that he wouldn't be the leader he used to be. Holding his head in his hands, Leo let out a loud sigh, when a knock at the door caused him to look up and see Raphael, standing in the door way with the door closed and his arm's crossed.

"I know I'm the last person you want advice from, but after seeing Ebony storm out like that, I think ya need it." Raphael smirked and Leo rolled his eyes, flopping back onto his bed, shrugging, "Go nuts Raph."

"So, what did you exactly say and or do...?" Leo lifted his head and saw Raph's perverted smile on his lips, and shoved it away,

"Nothing important."

"It's pretty important if you cause Ebony to walk out on you-" Leo let out an annoyed grunt. "I took it to far. I let myself become this rabid animal that was so lustful I couldn't stop myself..."

"You forced yourself on ta her?" Raph's voice grew suddenly angry, "No! Nothing like that, she had let me... we both were wanting it..."

"And then?" Leo huffed and bit his cheek, growing slightly embarrassed that he was receiving advice from his younger brother, while he was usually the one giving his brothers advice.

"I, I thought you guys would look at me differently if I did anything else with Ebony...I thought that Ebony would see me differently." Leo shifted his weight and turned away from his brother, still pouting and horrible upset at himself. Raph rolled his eyes and laughed,

"What Raphael, is so damn funny that you think you have to laugh at?" Leo grew angry and flustered that his brother was taking advantage of his feelings,

"You are about to get a lesson in love, bro." Leo scoffed and rolled his eyes,

"Look, I've seen the way Ebony looks at you. She loves you, and you love her. I understand that you don't wanna hurt Eb, but listen... I know Mona hates it when I do that, especially since I don't wanna hurt her or our baby, but if Ebony wants you to do something that you want to do, just fucking be a turtle and do it."

Leo laughed a little and sat up on his elbows, and nodded at his taller brother, "Thanks Raph-"

"You wanna know how to please her right? Apparently, chicks dig it when guys let their-" Leo covered his brothers mouth and growled at his egoistical brother, "I know what I'm doing, thanks though." Raph rolled his eyes and smirked, his weight off of the bed caused a large creek and he waltzed out of the room, but quickly stopped,

"Chicks dig it when guys let their hands do the talking sometimes, trust me it works-"

"RAPH!" Leo threw his pillow at his perverted brother who snickered loudly and escaped from Leo's room, leaving him to flop back onto his bed with a loud sigh, debating whether or not he should go and apologize to Ebony, or wait until she calms down.


	13. Chapter 13

**Smut, smut, smutty, smut-smut. Rated M cause it's not tooo graphic. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

Ebony's anger at Leo seemed to fade away throughout the rest of the day as she spent her time with friends and the boys. She knew that they were growing more mature with every event that happened to the turtles, however, she missed their little boyhood moments. They're silly little boyish giggles and muddy moments, combined with play fights and real ones. Ebony sighed as she caressed her arm while leaning against the cool pillar.

Her mind was not at ease, however, as she continued to glance over at Leonardo, who was enjoying a couple of rounds with his brother Mikey on the TV. Ebony knew that she did blow up a little to much on him, but was still stubborn in thinking that she was in the right. Ebony huffed and shook her head, and proceeded to go find Delilah and Donnie, hoping that they would be up to something fun. Come to find out, they were tuning up the Garbage Truck, and they weren't even talking to each other, which made Ebony supsicious.

Sneaking up behind Donnie, Ebony tapped his knee, causing him to jump and smack his head violently on to the bottom of the truck.

"Ouch!" Ebony cringed as Donnie slid out from underneath the oil and grease, only to squint his eyes and yell at Ebony, who seemed to be smirking a little, "Ebony! You can't be doing that!" He said rubbing his head and sitting up right on his mechanical skate board,

"How are you feeling?" Delilah peeped her head around the corner and smiled at Ebony, who only shrugged, "Eh, better I guess... they still hurt."

"I should probably do an examination on your internal organs. Sometimes burns can cause damage on your internal-"

"Donnie, I had hot soup spill on me, I didn't play hop-skotch in a fire pit. Besides, the only bad thing is now I smell like Potatoes and cheese." Donnie and Delilah laughed a little bit and shrugged off the topic of Ebony's burns, which was currently bringing down her mood as she thought about Leo's abrupt selfishness and his sexual behavior. Ebony couldn't admit that she actually enjoyed Leo's rash actions, and really did want him to continue, and it bothered her that he was being this way.

As the delight conversation ended, Ebony told them that if they need her, she would be in the kitchen, collecting a list of what to buy at the grocery store tomorrow. Before leaving, Ebony grabbed a pen and paper from Donny's small desk, and gave her friends one last look, watching as they handed each other tools and began laughing at the other's pain or complaining. Waltzing into the kitchen, Ebony saw Mona, who seemed so drained and pale from what seemed to be her pregnancy. Ebony set her pen and paper down, huffing and crossed her arms, waiting for Mona to notice her.

"What Ebony?" Mona muttered in weak pain, "What's going on Mona? You don't look so happy?" Mona shrugged and shook her head,

"Just feelin' real' bleh as of right now..." Ebony nodded and believed Mona, noting that all day Raph had no sudden outburst or anger issue at all, it was actually Ebony that did. Grabbing Mona a glass of milk, Ebony set the cold glass next to the pale lizard's elbow and picked up her pen, continuing to scribble down her list of ingredients and delicious food.

The crickets echoed throughout the lair and Ebony was finally finished with her doodling. After she wrote down all of her items but soon felt like she needed to stay in the kitchen, and continued to doodle on the paper, making random swirls and paisley designs. Truth was, Ebony had made eye contact with Leo and he made an apologetic smile, which caused Ebony to smile back. Angry at herself for forgiving him so easily, Ebony stayed in the kitchen and tried to relax, when random thoughts of Leo popped into her head. Ebony got up from the table and snuck around the back of the couch, seeing that Raph, Mona, and Selina were all talking about future scenarios with little baby mutant growing inside of her.

Ebony wasn't mad at Raph and Mona's cute couple affections, but she just wished that maybe her and Leo could have those actually lustful moments too without any interruptions. Ebony stopped and stared at the three of them, and felt very self-conscious. Looking at Mona, she was a full mutant, with long brown hair and dangerously golden eyes, no wonder she got pregnant! She also had such a body, it was that hourglass figure, and Ebony adored it. Ebony wasn't jealous, no, she was just hoping that maybe she could be that way too, for Leo.

"Eb? You okay girl?" Raph's voice broke her concetration as Ebony tried to register what happened and noticed that all three of them were on the couch, staring at her. Ebony's flustered face nodded violently as she walked over to her bedroom and shut the door, flopping onto the bed.

Raph smacked his face and groaned, "My brother's an idiot." Glaring over at the gym, he saw Leo and Mikey talking and saw his older brother looking very stressed.

"Raph, don't worry. Ebony always feels this way." Selina spoke up as she sipped her lemonade, which cause Raph and Mona to become interested in their friend's comment,

"What? Moopy?" Raph smirked and thought about all of the temperments that Ebony's expressing, and concluded that it probably was just her.

"No, Ebony is a human, but a mutant. She told me once that she always felt so trapped between being one or the other. Once you guys introduced her into your family, I think it got worse... She told me a couple weeks ago, if she had the chance to fully mutate, she would in a heart beat, but I saw in her eyes that she was still contemplating it. She likes being human, but she wants to be like you guys. I think she's holding herself up to higher expectations then she needs." Mona looked away but nuzzled into closer to Raph's chest, she felt guilty in a sense, that she was full mutant while Ebony was pretty much half. Raph nodded in understanding and remembered that night where he yelled at his friend, and how the next day she said that she wanted to be one of them, a full mutant turtle.

Ebony had flopped on her bed and sighed deeply, cursing at her thoughts that kept invading her personal time for sleep. Cliffton and Demetri were already tucked into bed after their adventurous day with Raph and Mona. Ebony offered that they should spend more time with her boys, to understand how much patience it took to be a parent. Ebony rolled back and forth on the bed, trying to get comfortable. Which didn't help her current situation, cause every time she closed her eyes, she would feel Leo's lips against her neck, nipping at her sensitive spot.

Finally growling at her own sexual stubborness, the mutate human looked up from her bed and pushed herself up. Racing out of her room, Ebony made it to the kitchen and ran the tap water into the small glass. The cold liquid ran down her jawline as she wiped it away, shuttering at the feeling that was similiar to Leo's saliva and his kisses that he left. Ebony groaned in more frustration as she set the glass down on the counter, letting it dry out.

A small door creaking open caused Ebony to glance over at Leo's door, and saw that the light had been turned on. Ebony cursed herself, and her legs, which began moving towards his door in a hasty manner. Ebony's thoughts ran through her head as she thought about what she was going to say over and over again to the over sized turtle. Without realizing how close she had actually gotten to his room, Ebony smacked her face into the wood door, causing a loud thud. Leo was startled, but slowly reached for the door, knowing that it was either Ebony or Donatello, because they're the only two that knock.

Opening the door slowly, he looked straight ahead, hoping that he would meet the eyes of Donatello, mainly because he didn't know what to say to Ebony at this point. However, his heart stopped when he looked down, to see chesnut hair, messy and falling on his girlfriends reddened face. She wore her long sleeve night shirt that hugged her body, and loose fitting shorts that had more cacti on them.

Knowing that he wasn't allowed to shy away this time, he opened the door wider, and moved aside, waiting for Ebony to walk forwards into his bedroom. When she did, she never made eye contact with him, and sat on the edge of his bed. Leo came up closer to Ebony, and sat down on the bed as well, shifting uncomfortably. Ebony kept glancing at him, hoping that maybe he would say something, or do something.

Ebony's thought began to run ahead of her, _What if he doesn't want to touch you? He may hurt you because you're only_ half _mutant!_ Ebony closed her eyes tight, trying to avoid the tears that were trying to escape. Ebony and Leo sat in silence for a long time, bout 10 minutes or so, and Leo kept thinking back to what his brother said earlier that day, while Ebony thought that she was being dumb for coming here and that she should just leave.

Pushing herself up off of the bed, Ebony winced at the pain that was spewing from her stomach. Her burned chest and rib cage had stiffened and it pained her immensely. Leo couldn't stop his hand from grabbing hers as he stood up to be next to her,

"Ebony... I," Leo let out a shaky sigh, and Ebony stared up into his eyes for what felt like the first time ever, and Leo's heart soared, as a blush came to his face.

"Yea...?" Ebony muttered, her hazels eyes were glossy from sadness but her tone of voice said that she was still angry at her boyfriend for earlier. Huffing impatiently, Ebony held onto Leo's hand loosely, just about to let go,

"I've been thinking... about what you said earlier, and... I agree with you. I'm being selfish and, that's not fair to you. I love you, with all of my heart, but I think I should-" Ebony growled and shook her head,

"Whatever Leo, just-" Leo's lips crashed into Ebonys with a force that sent them both crashing into the wall. Leo was now holding onto Ebony's waist, his knee was in between her smooth legs. Ebony gasped at his sudden reaction, and felt her lower regions ache for more. Leo deepened the kiss by tilting his head and his hands began running up and down Ebony's sides, and eventually his large hands snaked their way up and into her night shirt. Ebony licked the bottom of the lustful turtle's lip, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his closer and began rubbing his neck. Leo moaned at her light touch on his neck, and began to explore her mouth, while dominating her tongue at the same time. Leo's hands travelled around Ebony's sensitive skin and finally felt the silky material of her lingerie, which she wasn't wearing this morning.

Ebony pulled away from the hot kiss, leaving a string of saliva behind that connected their mouths and began to grind her hips against Leo's, allowing a low purr to come out of his mouth. Leo's hot air lingered on her lips,

"Let my hands do the talking-" Leo leaned in, and began to leave a trail of hickeys up and down her neck and jawline. He avoided the sensitive spot on purpose, to try and see how she would react to his teasing. Ebony's soft moans whispered in his ears and Leo smirked, and when he finally had enough fun with teasing her, he went for her spot. Ebony gasped and moaned Leo's name twice, the first time from the sucking on her neck, and the next when Leo had shoved his large hand in the middle of her thighs.

Ebony felt herself go light headed as Leo began to slowly move his large digit in circles and inhaled not just Ebony's floral scent, but her sex radiating off of her body, almost asking for him to continue his animalistic behavior from earlier. Growing further down, Leo felt his fingertip touch something wet, and his eyes widened, not realizing how turn on she really was. This sudden sticky feeling only caused Leo to go more crazy, if that was even possible, and Leo pulled Ebony's shirt clean off, and was about to proceed with Ebony's neck when she began removing his gear, and dropping them onto the floor with ease. Leo watched her muscles tightened at every move, and he felt like he wanted more. No, he needed more.

Leo had already felt his erect member wanting to come out, but Leo had wanted to continue this teasing foreplay. Lifting Ebony up in the air, he pinned her against the wall, and wrapped her legs around his shell. Ebony let out a little louder moan as she felt his large member coming forwards, and rubbing up against her clothed covered entrance. Leo continued his work on her neck, but progressed his way downwards, and saw two mounds of flesh, not too big, or small, but they were engulfed in his hands easily. Leo noticed that she of course picked a navy blue bra with beautiful black lace surrounding it and a small little clasp in the front. Leo was about to reach for it when Ebony took the matter into her own hands, and allowed her girls to come out. Leo was so hypnotized at their sight, never really seeing them before, besides Donnie's research, and he began to kiss them tenderly. Rough kisses up, down and around Ebony's breasts sent her flying with lust, and she didn't know how much longer she would last.

"L-Leo, I don't want you to stoppp, buut- ngggh." She let out another moan as Leo left a saliva trail around her nipple and moved his way back up to her neck, but pulled away, staring into her longing eyes that continued to constantly glance at the bed.

"I want you." Ebony mumbled as Leo's smile grew wider, Leo's blue eyes sparkled and seemed to be darting from her eyes to her lips. Ebony was about to get down from her position on the wall when Leo and turned around and placed her gently on the bed, only to have her shorts ripped off by Leo's hungry hands. Ebony began to blush at the sight of herself, fully naked as Leo had pulled her matching lace underwear with her shorts. Leo held his large member in his hand, also slightly embarrassed that his girlfriend might get scared at his sex. Ebony was mostly scared about her body, and if it really appealed to her boyfriend, him being a turtle and all.

"You sure you what this Ebby?" Leo eyes looked up from his mask and his face soon became a bright maroon. Ebony smirked and pulled the small pig tails of his mask down closer to her as she pulled his mask off, and kissed him tenderly,

"I want to be your mate, your lover, and your everything," With another kiss on Leo's hungry lips, Ebony whispered, "Take me." Leo smirked with a lustful smile and his animalistic tendencies came to light as he placed both of his hands on either side of Ebony's head, and slowly slid himself inside of her. Ebony's eyes locked on his, but he could see her pained expression as he allowed him member to adjust as she did too. Ebony stared up at him, nodding with excitement and content, but also nervousness. Ebony had sexual advances made on her before, but never this far, and with someone she truly loved.

Leo's thrusts started slow as he began to huff and pant at the glorious feeling of Ebony's tight walls. Leo felt Ebony's hot breath on his lips, and leaned forward for a quick kiss before quickening his pace. Ebony gripped his shoulders, and wrapped her legs around his shell once again to make sure he was able to stay inside of her for a long time. Ebony noticed his quick thrusts grew much faster, and his body tensed, he was so nervous, and so was she. Feeling her own stomach and lower regions tighten, Ebony let out a loud moan, "Leonardo." Hearing his whole name being moaned out by his loving girlfriend was enough to send him over the edge. Panting, Leo let out a loud grunt himself, "Ebony, I love you-"

"Leonardo! Ahhhh, I love you too!" Ebony hurried her sentence as she felt herself release her sexual tension with one thrust of Leo's member, who in response, exploded a large amount of seed into her walls. The warm feeling that invaded her stomach made Ebony flustered as she moaned even louder, causing Leo to crash his lips into hers, trying to silence her against the ears of his brothers and their companions. Once the last pump came, Leo looked down at Ebony, smiling, and began to laugh. Ebony was confused, but laughed at his laugh, and the two lovers pulled away from each other, cleaned up, and laid down for a long needed cuddle.

"Leo?" Ebony mumbled with a tired voice, while Leo was already passing out, but eventually muttered, "Hm?"

"Do you ever wish I was more like a turtle?" Leo woke up a little at the sudden question that came from his girlfriend's mouth, and he cuddle closer to his 'little spoon'.

"No..."

"Why?"

"Because then you're skin wouldn't be as sensitive." Leo smiled tiredly, while Ebony chuckled, shaking her head, "Seriously, Leo."

"I want you to be whoever you want to be Ebby, I don't care if you were full human or full turtle, I would still love you." Ebony sighed with relief at hearing her boyfriend mutter the L word, and she snuggled her back closer into his chest, not knowing that he had already fallen asleep and soon enough, she did too.

* * *

"Mikey, just leave them alone-" Selina mumbled with her hands on her hips, not wanting Ebony to rip him to shreds if he were to barge it. Selina had notable heard her moans, and internally gave her a thumbs up, but she knew her crush's brothers would never hear the end of it if Mikey let his blabber mouth echo though the lair.

"But Selina! Leo will never know! I'm a ninja remember?!" Selina raised her eyebrow and leaned in closer to him,

"But Ebony will make sure that you will have to learn brail." Mikey seemed nervous but smiled greedily,

"Unless she never finds out- OW!" A loud smack from a large green hand that was scarred appeared across from Mikey's head. Selina covered her mouth as she giggled at the pain that Raph had caused, and saw Mona peeping out of Raphael's bedroom with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Mikey, ya know Leo can hear ya if I can hear ya... We're trying to sleep! After the night they had, they need the sleep." Raph grumbled and Selina's eyes darted to Mikey's face as he realized what Raph just said, and began freaking out.

"They did it?! Finally! Go Leo! Woohoo-" Mikey's voice boomed throughout the lair as Leo opened the door with anger, his eyes clearly tired and aggravated at Mikey's outburst so early in the morning. Mikey shrunk in his shell once again and thought this was the end. Selina began giggling as she sneaked away from all of the brotherly stares that Leo was emitting to Mikey and Raph.

"If you two don't mind, I would like to go to sleep, without _any_ interruptions. If I hear one more little peep, I will make sure training excercise will be ten-fold." Leo snarled as he throw his door back slamming. Raph and Mikey were left speechless at his anger, and gave each other glances of worry and tip toed back to their rooms.

Leo rubbed his face as he slipped his way back into bed, and snuggled back up to his lover. Ebony was still asleep, but the noises she was making made it seem that she was awake and uncomfortable. Leo pulled Ebony into his chest, and slowly started kissing her shoulder, which startled her slightly, but Ebony was calmer then yesterday. Leo tried to close his eyes, but he knew that he was not going to be able to go back to sleep, and tried to wake up Ebony.

"Sweetie, it's time to wake up-"

"No." Ebony murmurred. Leo began laughing uncontrollably at Ebony's behavior in the morning and grazed his finger tips across her sides,

"Ebony, please wake up-"

"Nope." She mumbled with a slight tone of anger as she rolled away from Leo, who's hand was still on her waist. Ebony's eyes opened slowly as she glared at Leo, and adjusted her spot on the bed, only to fall backwards and off of the bed. Leo began laughing at her face, which was reflecting her annoyance and her tired expression. Ebony glared at Leo, who was now looking down at her from the bed,

"You awake yet?" Leo said in between laughs and stared down at Ebony's body. Ebony threw on her long sleeve night shirt from last night, but didn't bother with her shorts. Her short pale legs were illuminated in Leo's dimly lit room, and her scales shimmered in its highlights. Her hair was messy from the sleeping, but it still framed her face and popped out her tired eyes,

"Leo?" Ebony stared up into Leo's tired eyes, which seemed to stare out into nothing as they danced on her body.

"Hm?" He was shaken out of his thoughts as she touched her shoulder, sheepishly smiling, "I'm a tad bit hungry..."

Leo laughed as he reached for his girlfriend, and lifted her towards him, only to set her on his lap with ease. Placing a kiss on her cheek, the large terrapin smiled and whispered sweet things into her ears, causing her to smile and laugh,

"Leo! I'm hungrrrryyy!" Leo nodded eventually and gave Ebony one last passionate kiss before they were interrupted.

"Me too!" A bright smiled appeared on Mona's face as Ebony and Leo jumped in shock, and the shy turtle hybrid hid in her boyfriend's chest, only to relax and roll her tired eyes.

"How long were you standing there, Mona?" Smirking, she waltzed over to the two love birds, which Leo tried to keep his cool, even though it was highly noticable that they had been doing naughty things in the night.

"Long enough. Tell me, was it all awkward and sweaty?" Mona laughed and poked Ebony's hardened breasts, and Ebony rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

Mona smiled and turned back around and out of the bedroom, muttering as she left, "Hope you guys enjoyed yourselves, seeing as the fact that Raph and I couldn't sleep all that much." Ebony's face grew red and Leo's minicked her expression of embarrassment. When Mona closed the door, Ebony and Leo tried to clean themselves up, and put on some better clothing and facial expressions before facing the rest of their family.


End file.
